Comme cendrillon version JP X LE
by FloriaPotty
Summary: Cendrillon, un peu comme le film avec Hillary Duff et Chad Murray ? ... Mais version James Potter et Lili Evans... Et si Lili Evans tombait amoureuse de James potter à travers le net alors qu'elle le déteste...! Ma première fic...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fanfic! J'espère que ca vous plaira...

Comme cendrillon version JP X LE

Cornedrue : « _Hey Fleur de Lys comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_ ».

Fleur de Lys : « _Il y a eu des jours meilleurs mon cher Cornedrue ! Et toi ? Passé une bonne journée ?_ ».

Cornedrue : « _Euh… Assez banal entre nous ! Des jeux, de la piscine, de la bronzette… Que demander de plus ? __ Et toi ?_ ».

Fleur de Lys : « _Comme toutes les journées de vacances ! Faire le ménage et tout le tralala !! Si tu savais comme je t'envie ! Faire tout ce que tu veux quand tu veux ! Tu as une famille qui t'aime, des amis qui peuvent venir te voir, … Je déteste être ici_ ».

Cornedrue : « _Euh… Fleur de Lys, tu sais, ça me met toujours mal à l'aise quand tu me dis ça…Ma vie est pas si rose… _ ».

Fleur de Lys : « _Ah bon ? Mais quoique que tu puisses dire je préfèrerais toujours être à ta place… Au moins les cours reprennent bientôt ! Je me réjouis tellement de retourner à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'on se croisera !_ »

Cornedrue : « _Tu aimerais savoir qui je suis ? :-o !_ ».

Fleur de Lys : « _Et toi ? Tu aimerais me voir ?_ »

Cornedrue : « _Oui_ ».

Fleur de Lys : « _Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver dans le train ? Je pense que si tu as accepté de me parler c'est que tu n'es pas un de ces prétentieux de serpentard, obsédés par la pureté de sang vu que tu sais que mes parents sont moldues._ »

Cornedrue : « _Pas de soucis. Je suis loin de penser comme ces vils serpents… D'ailleurs entre nous, j'espère que les maraudeurs sauront leur faire une entrée fracassante…si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_ »

Fleur de Lys : « _Oh ne me parle pas d'eux ! Je crois que ça doit être un de rare défaut de Poudlard : les serpentards et ces quatre-là !! Ils m'énervent tellement ! Quoique Remus Lupin, je le trouve encore assez sympa._ »

Cornedrue : « _vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas les maraudeurs mais qui ne les aiment pas ??? Surtout de la part d'une fille ! Généralement, elles courent toutes derrière Sirius Black !_ »

Fleur de Lys : « _C'est ce qui fait que je suis différente ! Je suis insensible à leur charme ! Il est vrai qu'ils sont mignons mais pas plus ! Mais parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? Je préfère ne pas penser à eux. Je reviens Camélia m'appelle_ ».

Cornedrue : « _Ok, bon courage… J'espère qu'on aura le temps de se reparler avant d'être à Poudlard ! Bisous. ». _


	2. Poudlard Express

Merci beaucoup Lili62100 pour ton commentaire! Je vais essayer de mettre la suite rapidement... Hésite pas à dire ce qui pourrait être amélioré!

**Chapitre 1 : Poudlard express**

- Je promets Siri, cette fille, elle est juste incroyable !

- Toi ! tu es tombé amoureux de la nana dans la boîte magique moldu ! Tu es amoureux mon petit Jamesie et ne dis pas le contraire ! lui rétorqua le dénommé Siri qui écoutait son meilleur ami vanter les mérites de cette belle inconnue.

- Siri, imagine que cette fille est peut-être dans notre classe et je n'ai juste rien vu ! Comment est-ce possible de passer à côté d'une fille si intelligente, si compréhensible, si généreuse, si courageuse, si…

- Parfaite ?

- Parfaite, oui, c'est ça…, répéta bêtement James Potter.

Sirius Black regarda son ami se perdre dans les méandres de l'amour sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée. La voie 9 ¾ était remplie d'élèves bruyants et de parents émus. La fumée de la locomotive rouge s'échappait tranquillement. Le train qui devait les ramener à la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre était prêt à accueillir les anciens et les nouveaux élèves pour ce nouveau trajet. L'excitation et l'admiration se lisaient sur les visages des plus jeunes qui découvraient le train pour la première fois. Leurs aînés se frayaient déjà un chemin pour retrouver leurs amis et un compartiment où se raconter les chaudes vacances d'été finies.

James Potter et Sirius Black n'échappaient pas à la règle. Ils marchaient à travers le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre ou de leurs amis. Arrivés au dernier compartiment d'un wagon, ils trouvèrent enfin leurs compères, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tous les quatre formaient le groupe légendaire des Maraudeurs, connu pour leurs farces et leur charisme. Chacun avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rend si particulier. Les cheveux noirs ébène du jeune Potter étaient en bataille sur sa tête. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient sous ces lunettes rondes tandis que sa bouche aux lèvres charnues était une tentation à tout baiser. Les filles de l'école le dévoraient des yeux et rêvaient d'être sa petite copine ou au moins de pouvoir profiter de ses bras et son torse musclés. Le quidditch avait bien bâti. Populaire et adulé par tous, James était le capitaine et l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais il était également connu, comme les autres maraudeurs pour ses farces. Tout comme lui, Sirius Black savait qu'il avait du charisme. Tous deux étaient prétentieux, arrogants aux yeux de tous mais à l'intérieur se cachaient un gros cœur. De longs cheveux charbons lui tombaient négligemment sur les épaules et sur son front cachant ainsi de ténébreux yeux. Affalé, il posa son pied sur le siège en face de lui, obligeant Peter à se décaler. Un corps de dieu grec, finement musclé par son poste de poursuiveur. Sirius était séduisant et il le savait. Il faisait du charme à tout le monde, excepté les serpentards. Tandis qu'il continuait à s'étaler paresseusement, Remus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en le regardant. Remus, le sage de la bande était aussi le plus mystérieux. Bien habillé, bien coiffés, Remus semblait être un garçon tout à fait normal mais pourtant il gardait un secret que seuls ses acolytes connaissaient puisqu'ils avaient l'avaient deviné. En effet, Remus Lupin était un loup-garou et il en avait honte. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le jour où James, Sirius et Peter sont venus lui demander s'il était un loup-garou et lui annoncer qu'ils allaient devenir des animagus non déclarés pour l'aider durant ses transformations. Non jamais il pourrait oublier la chance qu'il avait d'avoir ces trois là. Mais à cause de son problème de menstruel, comme disait si bien James et Sirius, il n'osait entamer une relation sérieuse pourtant son regard ambré en faisant fondre plus d'une. Peter n'avait également jamais eu de relation. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un maraudeur et qu'il aurait du être connu de tous et adulé comme ces trois compères, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Médiocre en classe, rondouillard, il passait son temps à manger, admirer James et Sirius, demander de l'aide à Remus. Mais il restait un maraudeur et si quelqu'un a l'audace de se moquer de lui, il recevait la foudre du reste de la bande car les maraudeurs c'était bien plus qu'un groupe d'amis, presque des frères prêts à tout pour les membres de leur groupe comme ils l'avaient si bien témoigné à Remus. Peter savait que si un jour, l'envie de sortir avec une fille lui prenait, le simple fait de faire partie des maraudeurs l'aiderait à avoir une copine même s'il était un peu joufflu et que ces cheveux bruns n'étaient rarement bien coiffés mais à l'inverse de James, cela ne lui donnait pas du charisme, bien au contraire. Non, Peter n'avait vraiment rien de spécial à part peut-être des yeux très bleu.

Les maraudeurs étaient au complet mais pourtant le silence régnait. L'atmosphère était détendue mais aucun ne parlait. Remus se perdait dans un livre, Peter se goinfrait de chocolat, James regardait par la fenêtre tandis que Sirius réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

- Je m'ennuie les gars, déclara soudainement Sirius alors que le train était parti depuis une bonne demi heure.

- Je me disais bien que ce silence n'était pas normal. Comment Sirius Black a-t-il fait pour tenir dans le silence durant 30 minutes ? le taquina gentiment Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Je me le demande aussi, mon petit Remi… Toi, tu étais plongé dans ton livre, quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais à savoir comment tu fais, Peter se goinfre et James… Bah, il est perdu dans l'amour… Ca non plus, je ne comprendrais jamais.

- Je ne suis pas perdu dans l'amour comme tu dis, Siri, répliqua James.

- Pourrions savoir à quoi tu pensais pour être autant silencieux ? interrogea Remus.

- … A rien.

- Tu penses encore à elle ? Je croyais que tu avais décidé de l'oublier, non ? Du mois l'année passée, tu commençais gentiment à passer à autre chose, continua Remus.

- Je ne pensais pas à Evans. C'est bon, c'est du passé. Ca ne me sert à rien de me battre avec ça. Elle ne m'intéresse plus maintenant, expliqua le fils Potter.

Remus le regarda pas très convaincu. Comment son ami pouvait-il avoir mis une croix sur la fille qu'il avait tenté de conquérir depuis si longtemps ? Pouvait-il avoir réellement baissé les bras ? Non, définitivement, Remus ne le croyait pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il lançait un coup d'œil vers Sirius pour voir sa réaction mais il fut étonné de le voir sourire.

- Je te crois mon petit Jamesie. Même si pour Remus et Peter c'est dur à avaler que tu ais pu enfin mettre un trait sur Lily Evans et je le comprends tout à fait. Mais avoue quand même que tu pensais à une certaine fille, dit Sirius en le fixant toujours avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Une fille ? mais pas Lily Evans ? s'étonna Peter, la bouche encore pleine de chocolat mais ses amis firent abstractions.

- Oui, une fille qui n'est pas Lily Evans. Une jeune fille qui se fait appeler « _Fleur de Lys_ » et qui serait à Poudlard, expliqua le fils Black.

- Comment ça « se fait appeler », tu ne connais pas son vrai nom ? Mais si elle est à Poudlard, on doit la connaître, questionna Remus, de plus en plus surpris par tout ça.

- On a discuté sur l'ordinateur, sur un truc que mon cousin m'a montré au début des vacances. Je me suis inscris et là, j'ai discuté avec une fille, Fleur de Lys mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, ni son vrai nom, expliqua calmement James.

- Mais si vous avez discuté, tu dois bien avoir une idée de qui ca peut être ? Tu sais en quelle année elle entre, sa maison. Vous avez discuté non ?

- Non, Remus, on s'est interdit dès la première conversation de dire dans quelle maison on est ni en quelle année. Je sais juste qu'elle entre soit en 6ème ou 7ème. Je sais aussi qu'elle ne fait pas partie des serpentards. Le but était surtout de discuter. Elle m'a bien aidé à oublier Evans. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Remus. Sirius n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter avec ça. Je m'embêtais la première semaine des vacances, surtout depuis le deuxième jour où j'étais cloué au lit et quand mon cousin m'a amené l'ordinateur et m'a montré ce truc pour discuter. Je me suis lancé dessus pour le fun, pour me passer le temps. Et après…

- Et après il est devenu accro, termina Sirius. Tous les jours à 8h jusqu'à 9h- 9h30 et le soir, de temps en temps, il se retrouvait coller contre cet écran. On s'est presque demandé avec ses parents s'il n'avait pas été ensorcelé. L'accro, je vous dis. Evans s'est trouvé une concurrente de taille.

- Mais de quoi parliez-vous ? s'étonna Remus. Comment es-tu arrivé au point de ne plus penser à Lily et de lui parler tous les matins à 8h ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me suis retrouvé hypnotisé par elle ou par lui vu que je n'ai pas vu sa tête… comme me l'a si souvent faire remarquer Sirius. Mais on discutait, je l'écoutais, elle m'écoutait. Elle me racontait comment ca se passait chez elle. Elle vit avec sa belle-mère qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et son père ne dit rien. Je pense qu'elle était là, quand je n'étais pas bien, physiquement. Je pouvais me plaindre de mes douleurs et elle de ses vacances pourris. Quand j'ai fini aux urgences, elle a hésité à venir mais on avait promis de rester anonyme alors elle m'écrivait tous les jours même si je ne pouvais pas lire les messages tous les jours, je les ai découvert quand je suis rentré. Puis, par la suite, je lui racontais ce que j'avais fait avec Sirius durant la journée, ça lui changeait les idées. Même si je me sentais un peu mal de venir lui raconter ma belle vie. Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, je ne citais pas de nom.

James se tut, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Elle connaissait tout de sa vie mais ne savait pas son nom et vice versa. La vie n'est-elle pas cruelle ?

- Vous vous êtes donné rendez-vous ? Les ordinateurs ne marchent pas à Poudlard, demanda Remus en souriant heureux de la joie de son ami.

- Non, on voulait se donner rendez-vous dans le train. Mais elle a dut partir avant et je ne pense pas que ca aurait une bonne idée de se voir. Elle déteste les maraudeurs… Du moins, les rares fois où j'ai laissé entendre un mot sur un de nous, elle m'a arrêté en me disant qu'elle les détestait, elle me déteste, finit-il dans un murmure que seul Sirius, à côté entendu et Remus grâce à son ouïe de loup-garou.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Trois jeunes filles se tiennent sur le pas de la porte. Une jolie blonde, les cheveux ondulés jusqu'aux épaules aux yeux gris bleuté les regardait. Juste habillée d'un simple T-shirt rouge et d'un jeans, Alice Smith était séduisante. A côté, se tenait un véritable garçon manqué, un jeans baggy, un large t-shirt gris, les cheveux bruns tirés en une queue de cheval, Jane Clomark n'avait rien de féminin. La troisième visiteuse n'était autre que la belle Lily Evans qui avait fait rêver James durant plusieurs années, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Fleur de Lys sur le net. La jeune Préfète en Chef, remis ses cheveux auburn en arrière révélant ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Son corps finement sculpté était caché dans un vieux jeans et un t-shirt usagé. Elle regarda les quatre personnes dans le compartiment un air de dégoût sur le visage.

- Salut Remus, dit-elle, ignorant royalement les trois autres qui ne firent aucun commentaire.

- Salut Lily, répondit celui-ci. Jane, Alice.

Les deux autres saluèrent les maraudeurs qui leur répondirent également. Les deux filles n'avaient jamais réellement compris pourquoi Lily n'avait jamais accordé sa chance à James. Elles étaient d'accord pour dire qu'ils étaient arrogants et immatures surtout James et Sirius mais elle pouvait lui laisser une chance. Mais il semblait que le jeune homme n'en voulait plus. Il ne la regardait même pas, fixant obstinément le paysage défilant.

- Il me semble que tu es le deuxième préfet en chef, Remus ? demanda la belle rousse.

- Oui, en effet. La réunion commence dans une petite heure ?

- Oui, mais je pensais que nous pourrions déjà aller discuter de l'organisation avant les préfets arrivent vu que nous devons apprendre les règles aux nouveaux. Si ca joue pour toi, nous pourrions y aller maintenant, proposa-t-elle.

- Euh oui d'accord. Je reviens les gars, lança-t-il à ses camarades en leur faisant un clin d'œil que Sirius comprit comme le moment de préparer leur entrée triomphale à Poudlard.

Les deux préfets en chef s'éloignèrent gentiment tandis que les deux filles prenaient le chemin pour retourner de leur compartiment où se trouve le fiancé d'Alice, Frank. Lily et Remus marchaient lentement côte à côte, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Alors passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Remus pour engagé la conversation.

- Oh, il y a mieux… Ma belle sœur, je ne sais pas si je t'en ai déjà parlé mais c'est une pimbêche. Chaque année, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour la supporté l'année d'avant. Mais bon, cette année était moins terrible que les autres donc vu que mes vacances sont toujours pourries, cette fois, on pourrait presque dire qu'elle était bien. Et les tienne ?

- Oh rien de particulier. Les premières chez mes parents et ensuite une semaine en Italie. J'ai passé trois semaines après chez les Potter avant de retourner chez moi pour le reste des vacances.

- Vous êtes toujours les quatre ? les inséparables ! remarqua Lily avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, mais tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'on était au Manoir Potter qu'on était toujours ensemble. Il y a eu des journées où je n'ai croisé personne excepté à l'heure du repas. On profite mais tout en gardant nos distances, je sais pas si tu vois ! Le but n'est pas qu'on soit les uns sur les autres durant les vacances. En plus, je travaillais un petit peu dans une bibliothèque moldu tout près quand j'étais chez les Potter, donc je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup vu James et Sirius.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au compartiment réservé aux préfets. Puis à la fin de la réunion, ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leurs amis respectifs. Leur trajet finit, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le majestueux château qu'était l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.


	3. Poudlard, we're back

**Chapitre 2 : « Poudlard, we're back ! »**

La grande salle était à nouveau remplie après ces deux mois de vacances. Les rires fusaient de partout, les sourires s'étalaient sur les visages bronzés. Les nouveaux élèves se regardaient timidement dans leur nouvelle maison et gentiment commençaient à partir dans des éclats de joie incontrôlable si propre à Poudlard, où la magie règne à tout niveau. Le ciel magique était parsemé de millier de petites étoiles. A la table des professeurs, le vieux directeur se leva et tapa dans ses mains en évitant de perdre ses doigts dans sa longue barbe blanche pour réclamer le silence. Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bienvenu chers élèves ! commença Albus Dumbledore, le si renommé directeur. C'est avec grande joie que je vous retrouve dans le château après ces chaudes vacances pour entamer une nouvelle année scolaire ! Je tiens à rappeler certaines règles, ajouta-t-il en fixant les maraudeurs d'un œil malicieux. Il est formellement interdit à tout élève de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite ainsi que de se promener dans les couloirs après 22h ! Les cours sont ainsi que les devoirs donnés par les enseignants sont obligatoires. Nous accueillions cette année un nouveau professeur pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous demande d'applaudir le professeur Hervé Jacquier.

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau. Chaque année, un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était engagé. Pour cause, jamais un enseignant de cette branche n'avait fait plus d'un an ! Voilà pour quoi, ce poste était appelé, « le poste maudit ». Le professeur Jacquier se leva pour saluer les élèves. De petite taille et le dos courbé, il semblait vieux et épuisé. Tous savaient qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus d'un an au sein de l'école. Ces cheveux blancs se baladaient sur sa tête. De grosses lunettes cachaient des yeux sombres. Rien ne donnait envie de suivre ses cours lorsque l'on voyait son apparence.

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de manger, alors somme toute, un bon appétit à tous ! repris Dumbledore.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle alors que de délicieux mets apparaissaient sur les tables sous les yeux ébahis des élèves de premières années. Les discussions reprenaient là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

- Toujours autant lourd le discours du dirlo, fit remarquer Sirius. Il sait bien que même s'il le répète à chaque début d'année, on ne le respectera pas son règlement !

- Il espère sans doute que ça fera un petit tour dans vos têtes, répondit Remus sachant que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

- Tu n'es pas mieux que nous, Remi, ajouta James. Si tu étais mieux que nous au niveau règlement, tu saurais nous faire arrêter nos « _bêtises_ ».

- C'est vrai, mais vous aimez tellement être en retenu avec Siri que je ne vais quand même pas oser vous enlevez ce petit plaisir.

La conversation des maraudeurs continua avec un ton joyeux et plaisantin. A quelques mètres, la jeune préfète en chef et ses deux meilleures amies étaient en pleine discussion. En effet, Lily n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter ses vacances et pour la première fois en depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait plein de chose incroyable à raconter à propos de ses deux mois.

- Alors Lily, dis nous tout ! s'impatienta Alice. Aurais-tu rencontré un beau garçon ?

- Ca se pourrait, répondit malicieusement Lily. Sauf que je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Mais pour parler comme il parle, il ne peut être que beau.

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas comment il est ? s'étonna Jane.

- Je l'ai rencontré sur internet. Sur l'ordinateur, cet écran moldu où des choses s'affiche et où on peut écrire des choses grâce à des touches. Je vous en ai déjà parlé, expliqua Lily devant le visage perdu de ses amies. Mais bref, je lui ai parlé que par écrit. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je sais qu'il est à Poudlard, que ce n'est pas un serpentard et qu'il entre soit en 6ème soit 7ème année. Mais on s'est promis dès le début de ne pas dire qui on était pour ne pas influencer notre jugement et apprendre à nous connaître.

- Mais, il n'a rien dit qui aurait pu te donner une idée de la personne ?

- Non Alice, j'ai bien réfléchi mais je ne sais pas. Il adore le Quidditch mais a refuser de me dire s'il jouait ou pas et à quel poste. Je pense qu'il joue et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas dire s'il faisait partie d'une équipe. Les possibilités deviendraient trop restreintes. Il doit donc être bien musclé, bien bâti ! On allait se donner rendez-vous dans le train hier soir mais au dernier moment Camélia m'a appelée alors j'ai du le quitter précipitamment. J'aimerais bien le voir.

- Imagine que ce soit Potter ou Black, rigola Jane.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Ou alors ils sont très différents à l'intérieur. Il m'a raconté tellement de chose. Tous les après-midi avec son meilleur ami, ils allaient travailler dans un supermarché moldu pour se faire des sous. J'ai de la peine à imaginer Potter se salir les mains. Je le vois bien se prélasser sur sa terrasse ou même partir au Caraïbes tout l'été. Mais lui, il était tellement généreux, tellement sincère…

- Oh Lily, tu es amoureuse ! s'exclama Alice folle de joie pour son amie. J'espère tellement que tu vas trouver ton prince charmant et que tu ne devras pas attendre les prochaines vacances pour lui reparler.

- J'espère aussi…

Mais à peine Lily avait-elle parlé qu'une explosion au-dessus de sa tête se produisit. Des confettis tombèrent de partout tandis que les élèves mangeaient leurs déserts. Des feux d'artifices dans le ciel magique s'étalaient. De fins serpentins dansaient avec les confettis ! Des applaudissements retentirent alors que les visages se tournaient vers les maraudeurs qui affichaient un large sourire. Seuls les maraudeurs entendirent le petit murmure de Sirius qui disait : « _Poudlard we're back !_ ». Les professeurs ne firent aucun commentaire de cette tombée de flocons de papiers. D'ailleurs, les confettis continuèrent à virevolter alors que les élèves montaient à leurs dortoirs.

Quand Lily passa devant les maraudeurs dans la salle commune rouge et or, elle les entendit l'interpeller. Elle ignora en premier lieu. Cependant, son nom fut à nouveau appeler. Elle se retourna l'œil noir.

- Hey Lily, cria Sirius ! Tu as des confettis dans les cheveux !

- La faute à qui, Black ? rugit Lily. Vous n'êtes même pas capables de faire une journée sans vous faire remarquer. Vous devriez avoir honte ! Des arrogants et des prétentieux qui aiment juste amuser la galerie. Des crétins immatures !

- Tu sais, Evans, la plupart des gens dans la grande salle semblait apprécier, expliqua James. Tu dois la seule à ne pas apprécier.

- Potter, je ne t'ai pas causé alors ne gaspille pas ta salive à me parler sauf si tu veux une marque sur ta joue ! Je te déteste Potter alors par pitié ne m'adresse pas la parole.

Sur ce, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches qui mènent au dortoir des filles sous le regard interloqué des quatre maraudeurs. Les quelques personnes encore présentes regardèrent la scène médusés. Toute l'école avait l'habitude de voir Lily se disputer avec James et Sirius, néanmoins cette fois était différente. En effet, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Les professeurs ne leur avaient rien dit et semblaient trouver normal de voir des confettis exploser dans la grande salle. Seule la préfète n'appréciait pas ce petit interlude festif. Quoique fasse les maraudeurs, elle devenait aussi cruelle qu'eux. James passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Jamais il ne pourra comprendre cette fille.

- Euh… vous comprenez quelque chose les gars ? demanda-t-il doucement. Parce que moi, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrive. On n'avait pourtant rien fait de méchant sur ce coup-là…

- Oui, je lui ai juste dit qu'elle avait des confettis dans les cheveux, ce n'est pas méchant.

Toujours étonnés de la réaction de la préfète en chef, ils montèrent l'escalier pour arriver à leur dortoir. Chacun alla vers son lit et se laissa tomber. Des pensées occupaient leur tête. Peter pensait à son délicieux repas et ne réalisa même pas que les autres étaient encore sous le choc de la réaction de la rousse. Sirius ne comprenait rien du tout. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais comprise cette fille. Il peinait à l'imaginer rire ou même pouvoir être gentil et compatissante. Il savait pertinemment qu'avec elle, il ne faut surtout pas se la jouer séducteur comme avec les autres filles. Les rares fois où il lui adressait la parole, ça finissait comme ça, des cris, des engueulades, un James démoralisé… Même si cette fois, heureusement pour Sirius, son frère de cœur n'allait pas se retrouver démonté. Oui, Sirius ne pouvait pas Lily Evans tant qu'elle était cette fille hautaine, incapable de voir plus loin que les apparences. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers James qui était sensible face à elle. Pourtant il ne semblait pas trop souffrir, plutôt perdu. En effet, ce dernier était ailleurs se disant heureux de ne plus être amoureux de Lily mais de la belle Fleur de Lys. Cette fille ne pourrait jamais parler à quelqu'un comme ça juste par jugement. Elle était attentionnée. La préfète vu vite oubliée alors que le sommeil emportait l'esprit du jeune Potter qui commença un doux rêve où sa Fleur de Lys ne saurait personne d'autre que la belle Lily. Au bout de la chambre, Remus observa son camarade s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres. La situation le dépassait et il n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose le déstabilisait et son instinct de loup-garou lui dictait méfiance. Cette fille découverte sur le net pouvait être n'importe qui et à voir la manière dont James s'emballe, il pouvait retomber de bien haut. Si la belle inconnue devait lui briser le cœur, il ne serait plus le même. Il avait déjà assez souffert. Il regarda ses meilleurs amis s'endormir en se disant qu'il ferait bien de faire la même chose et d'oublier cette histoire qui ne le concernait pas…

Au dortoir des filles, Alice et Jane tentaient de comprendre la réaction inattendue de Lily. Les deux l'avaient suivi dans leur chambre afin d'avoir des explications. Car pour une fois, les maraudeurs n'avaient rien de mal. Réagir pareillement n'avait aucun sens. Elles fixèrent leur amie qui se coiffait, l'œil noir.

- Lily, commença Alice. Pourquoi avoir réagit si fortement ?

La jeune fille interrompit son geste. Elle s'assit sur son lit avant d'attendre quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Les mots ne voulaient pas venir car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'emporter autant.

- Je ne sais pas les filles. J'ai réagi au quart de tour sans réellement écouter ce que Black m'a dit. J'étais sûr qu'il allait me faire un commentaire désagréable et quand j'ai vu Potter ouvrir la bouche, je le voyais déjà me demander de sortir avec lui. Je ne les ai pas écoutés. Ils m'ont trop énervé pour que leur présence ne me dérange pas.

- Peut-être devrais-tu aller d'excuser ? proposa Jane.

- Ils auront oublié demain et de toute façon, entre nous, on sait très bien que dès demain ils m'auront à nouveau énervée.

- Oui c'est vrai, concéda Jane.

Les trois filles se couchèrent dans leur lit et s'emmitouflèrent dans leur couverture. Lily s'imaginait dans les bras de Cornedrue. Elle rêvait de lui depuis plusieurs semaines mais ne voyait jamais son visage. Juste un torse et des bras musclés. Il lui manquait déjà. Un jour sans se parler et il lui manquait. Elle voudrait tant pouvoir lui raconter sa mauvaise réaction, sa rentrée, ses retrouvailles avec ses copines, juste savoir s'il était bien arrivé.


	4. First Day

**Chapitre 3 : First Day**

Un son strident retentit dans le dortoir des maraudeurs. Des grognements s'échappaient du lit de Sirius tandis que Remus éteignait enfin son réveil et se levait. D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. D'un petit coup de baguette, il alluma afin d'éclaire la chambre. Sirius grogna à nouveau face à cet éclat de lumière. Alors que le plus sage des quatre se préparait, aucun ne bougeait. Peter continuait à ronfler tout en rêvant d'un gros gâteau au chocolat, Sirius se battait dans ses couvertures pour se cacher de la lumière aveuglante et James dormait comme un bébé. Ni le réveil, ni la lumière ne semblant le déranger. De son propre réveille s'échappait de la musique au grand dam de son frère de cœur qui réclamait le silence pour se rendormir mais entre la radio du matin et les ronflements, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver le sommeil. Lentement, il s'assit sur son lit tout en cherchant ses chaussettes. Après 5 minutes de recherches, il trouva enfin cachée sous son lit la chaussette égarée. Il se leva avant de se laisser retomber mollement sur son lit. Les bras en croix, les yeux fermés, c'est dans cette position que Remus le trouva. Ce dernier se racla la gorge pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait aller à la salle de bain. Sirius se leva à nouveau et montra d'un signe de tête James et Peter encore endormi à Remus. L'héritier Black entra dans la douche chaude et commença gentiment à émerger. Remus se dirigea en premier lieu vers Peter, sachant qu'il sera plus simple de le réveiller que James. Il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule et déjà Peter se réveilla. Voyant son ami au dessus de lui, il s'assit tout regardant Remus tenter d'aller réveiller James. Il fit la même chose qu'avec Peter, il le poussa doucement puis un peu plus fort. Mais rien à faire, impossible de le réveiller. Il lui arracha la couverture d'un coup sec. Le résultat ne fut pas celui qui était désiré. Le brun se mit en boule, marmonna vaguement quelque chose. Remus fronça les sourcils avant d'utiliser la méthode radicale de Sirius qui sortait justement de la salle de bain. D'un coup de baguette, un jet d'eau lui tomba dessus. Réveillé d'un coup, il se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui mais ne vit que Remus, baguette tendu avec un petit sourire et un Sirius plié de rire. Il les regarda tour à tour avant de prendre son oreiller de le lancer sur Remus qui riposta rapidement. Une bataille de polochon commença. Quand Peter revint dans la chambre, il fut surpris de découvrir des plumes flottées partout ainsi que ces trois camarades allongé par terre.

- A la douche, Potter, lança Sirius. J'ai faim et il faut ranger ton bazar.

- La prochaine fois, trouvez une autre façon de me réveiller, prévint James en partant à la douche.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, ils descendirent à la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'assirent le plus loin possible du trio, Lily, Alice et Jane afin de ne pas se faire disputer pour des raisons inconnus. En sortant, de la salle, ils virent le professeur McGonagall afficher quelque chose. Intrigués, ils allèrent lire.

- Tiens des infos sur le bal de la rentrée, lut Sirius. Déguisé en plus mais quoi encore !

Ils retournèrent à leur dortoir tout en discutant de ce fameux bal qui avait lieu à la rentrée toutes les années.

- Se déguiser mais quelle idée ! se plaignait Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'elle vient de Dumbledore ! Non mais puis quoi encore ! Comme si je voulais me déguiser !

- C'est sûr que j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer McGonagall avoir l'idée d'un bal costumé, ajouta James.

Soudain, ce dernier s'arrêta au milieu du couloir sous le regard étonné des trois autres.

- J'ai une idée, expliqua-t-il sous leur regard étonné. Je vais écrire à Fleur de Lys et lui donner rendez vous au bal. Ne me regarder pas comme ça ! Je suis sérieux. Je pourrais enfin savoir qui elle est. Je pourrais lui parler à nouveau.

- L'idée est pas mal, concéda Sirius.

- En effet, ajouta Remus. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard en cours non plus. Imagine ce que Fleur de Lys pourrait penser si elle savait son prince charmant avoir des points en moins dès le premier jour.

Le cours de sortilège ne fut guerre écouté par James qui réfléchissait à comment inviter sa belle au bal sans la brusquer. Il faisait les exercices, la tête ailleurs. Un profond sérieux s'affichait sur son visage mais pas à cause du cours. Que pourrait-il lui écrire ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Elle détestait pourtant les maraudeurs. Néanmoins, durant ces vacances elle avait parlé avec l'un d'eux et lui avait raconté tous ses secrets. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait changé de salle de classe et qu'il suivait un autre cours. Toujours en pensée avec son inconnue, James n'écouta rien du discours du nouveau professeur. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard devant la mine de leur ami. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre qui était Fleur de Lys, s'ils ne voulaient pas voir James se perdre dans son imagination. La journée passa sans la moindre accroche. Ils discutèrent Quidditch, cours, bal, Fleur de Lys, blague… Une journée des plus banales pour les maraudeurs. Les filles se pressaient autour de Sirius et James pour savoir avec qui ils iraient au bal pour être leur cavalière. Les groupies étaient de retour, plus collante que jamais. Remus, poussait des soupire d'énervement à chaque fois qu'une leur courait après pour les inviter au bal. Il savait que jamais Sirius ou James ne serait laisserait inviter, quoique Evans aurait proposé à James qu'il aurait accepté. C'était à eux de choisir la fille qui les accompagnerait et pas l'inverse et ainsi resté maître du déroulement des évènements. C'était eux qui contrôlaient la situation. Autant Remus était exaspéré par ces sangsue autant Peter semblait les envier. Il rêvait d'être à leur place et d'avoir toutes les plus belles filles du collège à ses pieds. Son statue de maraudeur l'aidait à avoir une cavalière pour rien de plus.

Le soir autour du feu, les quatre garçons, discutait gaiment du bal. Les autres élèves de Gryffondor savaient que ce petit coin était celui réservé aux maraudeurs, personne n'osait venir là-bas de peur de les déranger. Ils pouvaient donc discuter calmement.

- On pourrait se déguiser les quatre la même chose ? proposa Peter.

Les trois autres ne répondirent pas, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de lui dire que ce n'était pas une idée fantastique mais ringarde sans le blesser.

- Genre les quatre mousquetaires, renchérit Peter.

- Non, désolé Peter mais j'aime être unique, expliqua Sirius qui disait tout haut ce que les deux autres pensaient tout bas. Je pense qu'il faut se trouver chacun son propre déguisement. D'ailleurs, je me verrais bien en Zorro.

- Ca ne m'étonne vraiment pas de toi, Siri, se moqua Remus. Je pourrais me déguiser en loup-garou.

- Tu es un vrai comique tu le savais Lunard ? Et moi je vais en cerf peut-être ?

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, Zorro, son cerf, son loup et son rat. J'aime bien, ça sonne bien ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne vais pas aller en chien non plus ! Personne ne pourrait admirer ma beauté légendaire et mon côté espagnol.

Le plus grand secret de l'amitié des maraudeurs résidait dans la confiance qu'il y avait entre eux. Lors de leur troisième année, James et Sirius comprirent où Remus passait les nuits de pleine lune. Alors que quiconque aurait été terrorisé, eux n'ont pas changé de comportement en vers leur ami. C'est ainsi qu'avec Peter, ils décidèrent de devenir des animagus non déclaré afin de pouvoir resté auprès de leur ami même les soirs de pleine lune. James acquis la capacité de se transformé en un majestueux cerf, Sirius un gros chien noir plein de vie et un Peter un discret rat. Jamais Remus ne pourra oublier ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Ils se donnèrent des surnoms en lien avec leur forme animal, Patmol pour Sirius à cause de ses pattes toutes douces, Queudver pour la queue de rat qui ressemble à un ver, Cornedrue pour les bois et Lunard en lien avec la lune.

- Ton côté espagnole ? s'esclaffa James. Toi, le pur anglais, tu veux nous faire croire que tu as un côté espagnole ? ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

- Hey ! Ne te moque pas ! D'ailleurs, c'est décidé, j'irai en Zorro !

Sur ce, Sirius tira la langue à son meilleur ami qui éclata de rire face à sa réaction enfantine. Ces deux là devaient être atteints par le syndrome de Peter Pan. La discussion se poursuivit pour trouver des idées de déguisement. Alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'aucun déguisement ne leur plaisait, un silence s'installa. Remus le rompit :

- Alors, James, tu t'es décidé à écrire à ta belle.

- Oui, mais je vais peut-être pas tout de suite l'inviter au bal, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle n'a jamais eu de copain.

- Elle t'a raconté qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Non, jamais. D'ailleurs, on s'est parlé comme deux copains, rien ne laissait entendre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, fit remarquer James.

- Oh arrêter, vous avez parlé tout l'été, Jamesie, lui rappela Sirius.

- Ecris lui déjà pour avoir de ses nouvelles, dis lui que tu aimerais bien la rencontrer. Selon la réponse du lui propose de vous retrouver au bal, proposa Remus.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais faire, approuva James. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais monter au dortoir lui écrire. Je prendrais une chouette de l'école, elle découvrira sûrement qui est Fleur de Lys. A toute!

Les trois amis le regardèrent monter au dortoir espérant qu'elle accepterait de le rencontrer.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va accepter ? demanda Peter.

- Bien sûr, ils se sont parlé tout l'été. Ils se connaissent comme leur poche. Rares sont les personnes à qui James confie ses problèmes, expliqua Sirius, soutenu par Remus. J'espère vraiment que ça marchera et que ces trois dernières années où il courrait après la Lily la tigresse sont terminées parce que moi j'en ai marre de devoir me contenir de lui retourner ses claques et de devoir consoler mon meilleur ami. Si cette Fleur de Lys n'était pas arrivée, je ne sais pas comment James aurait fait cette année.

- Peut-être que Evans sera jalouse en le voyant avec une autre fille au bal ! lança Peter.

Remus et Sirius le fixèrent comme s'il était devenu fou ! Comment Evans pourrait-elle être jalouse d'une fille qui se trouve dans les bras de James alors qu'elle clame haut et fort qu'elle le déteste. Non, les deux amis ne comprenaient vraiment pas où Peter avait pu avoir cette idée. Tandis que les trois maraudeurs se demandaient qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette inconnue, leur ami tentait désespérément de trouver les mots pour parler à sa belle Fleur de Lys. Assit sur son lit, il griffonnait, puis soudainement faisait une boule avec sa feuille avant de la lancer à la poubelle. Sa main passait dans ses cheveux machinalement. Ca l'énervait au plus au point ! Il arrivait à lui écrire durant deux mois et là devant sa feuille blanche plus aucun mot ne voulait couler de sa plume. Rageusement, il lança son dernier essai à la poubelle. C'est ainsi que ses amis le trouvèrent, en colère contre lui, contre cette lettre. Des balles de papiers jonchaient le sol sous le regard étonné des nouveaux arrivants. Personne ne dit mot. Ils le laissèrent tranquille et se prépare pour dormir. Au bout d'un moment, avec la fatigue, il se laissa aller et ne réfléchit plus à ce qu'il écrivait. Des phrases s'étalaient sur le papier blanc inconsciemment. Sur sa lancée, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Les mots venaient tout seul.

« _Fleur de Lys,_

_J'espère que tu es bien arrivée et que ta première journée c'est bien déroulée le plus agréablement possible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que peut-être nous nous sommes croisés sans le savoir. C'est étrange mais chaque fille que je vois de 6__ème__ ou 7__ème__, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que peut-être il s'agit de toi. J'aimerais tellement te rencontrer. C'est bête, je sais. On s'est juste parlé mais tu me sembles si différente. Mes potes se moquent un peu de moi car durant des années j'étais amoureux d'une fille qui me jugeait mal. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, la seule fille qui m'ait fait pleurer… Bref, grâce à toi, je ne pense plus à elle. Je sais bien que c'est bête de venir te dire ça comme ça, que ça te met la pression. Mais sache que quoique tu me répondes, je l'accepterai, même ton amitié me suffira. Tu as été tellement à mon écoute cet été que mon meilleur ami en devenait presque jaloux, ce qui n'est pas peu dire._

_Sinon, que te raconter, les journées de cours ne sont guères passionnantes, même moins que les journées de boulot où je pouvais te raconter comment on avait fait le pitre avec mon frère de cœur. Entre nous, il se réjouit presque autant que moi de te rencontrer pour savoir qui l'heureuse élue qui arrive à me faire me lever à 8h durant mes vacances ! Les profs donnent déjà pas mal de devoirs, je ne sais pas pour toi. Je crois qu'ils ne réalisent pas que c'est le premier jour !_

_Je vais m'arrêter là, même si je pourrais te raconter plein de truc encore mais c'est dur d'essayer de rester anonyme ! J'ai tellement l'impression que quoique je dise tu sauras qui je suis. Durant les vacances, c'était différent, tu ne pouvais pas savoir quels élèves travaillaient dans un supermarché moldu en sachant que les parents sont sorciers. Bref, J'espère que tu vas tout bien. Je pense bien à toi._

_Ah pendant que j'y pense, tu as pensé quoi de cet éclat de confetti ? Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça assez cool, ça faisait un peu festif ! Mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas les maraudeurs alors peut-être que tu n'as pas trop apprécié…_

_Affectueusement, Cornedrue._ »


	5. Je déteste Potter

Mea95Gryffondor: Merci pour ton commentaire, je vais essayer de mettre rapidement la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! A bientôt! Bonne lecture!

Kis28: Merci, même si je ne fais que reprendre l'idée d'un vieux classique connu de tous, cendrillon...

Miidona: Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour l'écriture et les fautes d'orthographe! C'est la première fic que je publie. J'ai déjà écrit une histoire avec une amie, il y a longtemps mais je ne l'ai jamais publié sur le site et elle ne concernait pas le monde de Harry Potter. J'espère que la réponde de Lily te plaira! Au prochain chapitre James lui donne rendez-vous au bal...

**Chapitre 4 : Je déteste Potter !**

Toc Toc Toc

Ce bruit contre la fenêtre réveilla les occupantes surprises de la chambre. Elles fixèrent l'oiseau avec étonnement. Alice fut la première à réagir. Elle s'avança et ouvrit à la chouette qui se dirigea directe vers Lily. Celle-ci de plus en plus étonnée prit la lettre. A peine son travail terminé que l'animal repartit. Les regards étaient braqués sur Lily qui ouvrit l'enveloppe. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes quand elle vit la signature mais au fil de sa lecture un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre. La joie se dessinait sur son corps. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que des nouvelles de son bel inconnu. Il pensait à elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il voulait la voir, la rencontrer. Jane et Alice échangèrent un regard. Aucune des deux ne comprenaient ce qui se passait.

- Qui t'as écrit Lily ? demanda Jane. Ton prince charmant ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle tout en continuant de lire les mots couchés sur papier.

Son écriture était soignée, fine, élégante… Comment un garçon pouvait-il avoir une écriture pareille ? Elle l'imagina assit en train d'écrire minutieusement. Comme à son habitude, il lui parlait de sa journée, de son meilleur ami… Elle le voulait tant savoir qui il était, vouloir être dans ses bras. Son apparence n'avait peu d'importance face à ces mots, à sa gentillesse, son grand cœur. Ce garçon lui plaisait. Ce sentiment d'amour était si nouveau pour elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le nier qu'elle était amoureuse. Cependant le pire, n'était pas d'aimer quelqu'un pour elle mais de s'être éprise d'un inconnu. Elle avait eu si peur que ce soit une blague. Elle savait qu'il était sincère. Ces paroles ne pouvaient qu'être authentiques. Il lui avait raconté trop de chose sur lui. Elle connaissait ses plus grandes peurs, ses plus grandes hontes, ses moindres pensées… Une confiance surnaturelle s'était installée entre eux durant ces deux mois. Comment tout cela était arrivé, Lily l'ignorait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce 10 juillet quand elle s'était inscrite sur ce chat juste pour s'amuser. Au début, elle lui parlait pour rire et elle savait que pour lui aussi, c'était juste un jeu. Puis, petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient commencé à se raconter tous même ce qu'ils n'osaient s'avouer à eux-mêmes. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Un lien unique s'était formé entre eux, quelque chose de magique. Son regard était encré sur chaque mot, chaque lettre écrit.

- Que te dit-il à cette heure tardive ? s'enquit Alice, fatiguée mais curieuse de savoir ce que le prince charmant avait écrit.

- Il veut me rencontrer. Sa journée n'était guère passionnante selon ses mots, ses cours était ennuyeux et les professeurs leur ont donné pas mal de devoirs. Son meilleur ami se réjouit aussi de me voir et il veut savoir ce que j'ai pensé des confettis car il a trouvé ça très drôle.

- Et toi ? Tu veux le rencontrer ? J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est ! dit Alice.

- Si vous permettez je vais lui répondre et vous laissez dormir, ajouta Lily. Bon d'accord vous pouvez la lire. Mais vous gardez ça pour vous et n'allez pas fouiner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Promis, répondirent les deux filles à l'unisson. Maintenant, montre-nous ça et réponds lui.

_« Mon cher Cornedrue_

_Je suis bien arrivée, même si j'ai cru que j'allais louper le train. Camélia ne « pouvait » ou plutôt ne voulait plus prendre la voiture. J'ai donc dû prendre le métro en urgence pour me rendre à la gare. J'ignore encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le louper. Merci la honte si j'étais arrivée en retard. Le principal c'est que je sois de retour à Poudlard et que les corvées, le ménage, le boulot d'esclave est fini. _

_Moi aussi je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si la personne que je croise peut être toi. Excepté que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard et que tu as entre 15-17 ans, je ne sais rien de toi qui pourrait m'aider à te reconnaître. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne suis pas en 5__ème __? _

_Oui, je suis différente. Je ne suis pas une pimbêche genre Laure Patil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle bête, cette fille ! Il y a des jours où je me demande si elle ne fait pas exprès d'être aussi débile. Elle se croit populaire juste par Black est sorti avec elle. Mais tout le monde s'est pourquoi il s'est intéressé à elle. Comme pour toutes les autres. Ça doit être le fait que je ne cours pas après tous les mecs juste parce qu'ils sont mignons et sans cervelle qui me rend différente. J'aime les garçons comme toi, sensible, intelligent, courageux, généreux… Cette pauvre fille qui ne voyait pas qui t'était ne te mérite pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais si elle est incapable de voir ton grand cœur, elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Je ne dis pas que je suis meilleure qu'elle cependant moi au moins, je ne te juge pas. Je ne me fais pas des idées sur quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Ne pense plus à elle. C'est vraiment étrange ce que je vais te dire mais au lieu de penser à elle, pense à moi… Wahoo, c'est la première fois que je dis un truc pareil à un mec ! Moi qui n'ose jamais adresser la parole à un garçon, je viens de te dire de penser à moi… _

_Ma journée de cours n'a pas non plus été très agréable, rien à dire. Les professeurs ne m'ont pas épargnés non plus. J'ai déjà fait une grande partie des devoirs je n'aime pas voir du retard… mes amies se moquent de moi pourtant ça les arrange d'avoir quelqu'un qui a fini les devoirs en avance et qui peut les aider. En parlant de mes meilleures amies, elles se réjouissent aussi de savoir qui est ce mystérieux garçon à qui je parle. Dis à ton frère de cœur de ne pas se faire de soucis, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre sa place. L'amitié qui vous lie est trop importante pour que quelqu'un puisse ruiner ça. _

_Haha, me parler des maraudeurs et de leurs confettis ! Etonnement, j'ai trouvé ça drôle et festif comme tu dis. Ca doit rester secret entre nous. Tu es la première personne à qui j'avoue que de temps en temps suivant leurs blagues, ils me font rire ! La honte hein ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que je les aime mais pour certains trucs, ils sont brillants ! Je vais arrêter de parler d'eux parce que ça me fait mal devoir avouer qu'ils ne sont pas trop nuls !_

_Je pense à toi, j'espère te rencontrer bientôt, _

_Bisous, Fleur de Lys_ »

Après avoir relut une dizaine de fois sa lettre, Lily la rangea dans son sac pour aller la donner à un hibou le lendemain. Elle se rendormit un sourire aux lèvres. Au matin, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle recherchait sur tous les visages qui pourrait être Cornedrue durant son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas faim. Son ventre était rempli de papillons qui virevoltaient dans tout sens. L'amour coupe la faim, voilà ce qu'avaient dit ses amis face à son manque d'appétit. N'attendant pas ses amies, elle monta à la volière, en chemin elle croisa les quatre maraudeurs mais elle les ignora royalement. Même ces quatre-là ne pourront pas ruiner la joie qu'elle avait. Son prince lui avait écrit.

Ce dernier discutait justement de Fleur de Lys au moment où ils croisèrent Lily Evans monter à la volière. James Potter l'ignora. Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de la belle inconnue, même la préfète en chef lui était devenue insignifiante. Mais il avait le trac. Il avait pour la première fois écrit une lettre à Fleur de Lys et pas juste un message sur un chat mais une véritable missive. Il lui avouait même ses sentiments. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il lui avait dit que son amitié lui suffirait mais était-il sincère ? Au déjeuner, il ne mangea pas grand chose. Il voulait juste recevoir une réponse bien qu'il savait qu'il devrait peut-être attendre quelque jour. Il ignorait combien de temps, il lui faudrait pour répondre.

- Elle va te répondre Jamesie, le rassura Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais écrit à Lily miss perfection. Tu as écrit à Fleur de Lys, elle te répondra. Peut-être plus vite qu'on ne le pense. Ne te fais pas de bile pour ça. Crois-moi cette fille te connaît réellement et elle sait que tu es un chic type.

- Je sais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est parce que je suis terriblement et sexy. Qui ne voudrait pas d'un bel étalon comme moi. Toutes les filles de l'école me courent après ! imita James pour se moquer du play-boy de ses dames, le grand Sirius Black.

- Moque toi mon petit Jamesie mais tu verras quand ta belle se mettra à baver sur ton meilleur ami au point d'oublier ta petit frimousse d'ange !

- Elle ne verra même Siri, je lui ai raconté trop de chose horrible sur ton compte !

- En effet, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as dit sur moi car tes simples mots ne pourront jamais peindre ma beauté grec.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Le noir les regarda vexé puis voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il laissa tomber son masque froid et se mêla à leur rire. Quand ils sortirent, ils virent une vieille connaissance de serpentard. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et avant que Remus ait eu le temps de le dire de ne rien faire, Severus Rogue se trouvait déjà la tête en bas.

- Sales petits Gryffondors, vous allez me le payer, ronchonna-t-il.

- Servillius, on te disait juste bonjour. Après tout, on ne sait pas vu depuis juin dernier, expliqua Sirius sur le ton le plus calme du monde.

Autour d'eux, les gens affluaient pour voir ce qui se passait. Les rires fusaient même si personne ne voulaient échanger sa place contre Rogue. Remus, lassé de ce comportement, monta chercher ses affaires à son dortoir, laissant ses camarades. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il vit une tornade rousse descendre et se dit que Rogue allait bientôt retrouver le sol. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire à l'idée de la dispute qui allait de nouveau éclater.

- Potter, Black, laissez-le tranquille, rugit la préfète en chef, sortit de nulle part. A peine arriver que vous devez recommencer. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille. Une fois dans votre vie, cesser de faire les gamins immatures.

- Evans, tu nous as déjà traité de gamins immatures depuis la rentrée alors change de disque parce que si tu dois nous traiter comme ça toute l'année change de vocabulaire au moins, répondit James.

- Potter, fait le descendre, menaça Lily.

- Sinon quoi ? ajouta le noir aux lunettes sous le regard médusé de ses meilleurs amis, de tous les élèves présents, de Rogue, de Lily. Tout le monde savait que James Potter n'oserait jamais répondre à la préfète en chef. Tu vas me mettre une baffe, Evans ? Toute façon, même si je le redescends, tu m'en colleras une !

Lily le regarda en fulminant. Jamais ce petit arrogant ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Il osait l'énervé aujourd'hui alors que sa journée avait merveilleusement bien commencé. Oh, elle le détestait ce Potter. Il ne manquait rien pour attendre. Elle le fixa rageusement quand un aïe retentit dans la salle. Les regards se tournèrent vers Rogue qui partit dans un tourbillon de tissus noirs sans oublier de jeté un regard mauvais et rempli de dégoût vers les trois maraudeurs et Lily Evans. Il détestait quand elle venait jouer les sauveuses. Elle n'était qu'une salle petite sang-de-bourbe qui avait cassé leur amitié pour une petite insulte lors de leur 5ème année. Depuis ce jour, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Les élèves présents observaient James et Lily avec anxiété attendant la suite. C'était la première fois qu'il osait lui répondre. Peter ne savait pas comment réagit, il craignait des représailles de la préfète en chef, une retenue ou des points en moins. Il se décala un peu, espérant rester le mieux caché derrière ses acolytes. Sirius retenait à grande peine un sourire. Heureux de voir son ami répondre à la rousse, ses yeux pétillaient attendant la réaction de la jeune fille. Personne n'osait faire le moindre geste.

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor chacun, même pour toi Pettigrow, je te vois cacher derrière Black, murmura-t-elle avait de tourner les talons. Arg, je déteste Potter ! pensa-t-elle amèrement.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard médusé ! C'est tout ? Pas même de retenue ? Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils montèrent à la tour de Gryffondor encore sous le choc de la réaction de la jeune fille. Mais en arrivant à leur dortoir, un hibou les attendait. La respiration haletante, James pris l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'animal et observa l'écriture soigneuse de sa belle. Il l'ouvrit timidement. Puis, au fil de sa lecture, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Décidément, cette journée commençait bien. Rien de plus merveilleux n'aurait pu lui arriver. Sirius lui piqua la lettre des mains et commença à lire. Il rigola quand elle parla de lui. Cette fille était différente c'est vrai. Il comprenait que James puisse se sentir attiré par elle. Il espérait vraiment que ça marcherait entre eux.

- Tu lui répondras plus tard, Jamesie, on doit aller en cours maintenant, le coupa Sirius alors que son ami prenait une plume pour lui répondre.


	6. Rendezvous au bal, Fleur de Lys

Miidona: C'est moi qui te remercie pour tes messages! Ca me fait super plaisir! Je me suis bien marrée en écrivant le passage où Lily s'auto critique! surtout qu'elle n'y va pas tendrement. L'envie d'écrire ne me quitte plus alors je profite pck sinon je suis capable de ne jamais finir l'histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Je vais essayer d'écrire un bout ce soir du 6ème chapitre et le finir demain et d'écrire le 7ème demain pck j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire de vendredi soir à dimanche soir... Bonne soirée!

**Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous au bal, Fleur de Lys !**

Arrivés au cours d'histoire de la magie, James, Sirius et Peter allèrent aux places que Remus leur avait réservées sous le regard noir de Lily. Ils lui avaient gâché sa journée. Assis au fond la salle, les maraudeurs commencèrent à discuter et ne prirent même pas la peine de stopper leur conversation quand le professeur Binns entama son cours. Remus, écrivait quelques notes du cours tout en écoutant ses amis parlés. Sirius s'installa confortablement. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et mit ses pieds sur la table. Il ignora le regard noir du professeur. Les mains derrières la tête, il n'essaya même pas de savoir qu'elle était le sujet du cours ce jour-là. A côté de lui, James s'assit à sa manière, soit un pied sur sa chaise et le menton sur son genou. Ses bras tenaient sa jambe pliée. Ses yeux étaient posés sur une feuille blanche en face de lui. Devait-il écrire maintenant à sa belle ? Il savait pertinemment que s'il écrivait maintenant, Sirius lirait tout derrière son épaule.

- Tu ne lui écris pas ? demanda Sirius comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu lises. C'est personnel. Ne fais pas une tête pareille Siri, j'ai le droit d'avoir des trucs que je ne veux pas que tu lises.

- Elle t'a déjà répondu ? s'étonna Remus. Elle est rapide. Au fait, c'est vrai les rumeurs comme quoi Lily vous a juste retiré 20 points et rien de plus, ni retenue, ni claque ?

- Oui, du grandiose. Tu aurais dû voir ça Lunard, expliqua Sirius. James a enfin fermé son bec à cette fille. T'aurais vu sa tête ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! C'était excellent. J'ai adoré ! Vraiment ! Je me marre encore ! Son visage a perdu toutes ses couleurs. Haha.

- C'est bon Patmol, j'ai compris, le rassura Remus. Toute façon, il y a pas mal de monde qui en cause. James Potter a répondu à Lily Evans qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'a même pas mit une claque à aucun de vous deux. Les rumeurs courent déjà ! J'ai loupé ça !

- Bah… c'est ta faute ça, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Chut derrière, se retourna Lily avec le regard noir.

Les maraudeurs se turent un instant mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, la conversation repris. Ils l'énervaient et ils le savaient, rajoutant une couche pour la faire exploser. La matinée de cours continua tranquillement. Les professeurs continuèrent à leur donner une quantité de devoirs incroyables. Leur excuse ? Année des ASPIC ! Sur le passage des maraudeurs et celui de Lily, les commérages allaient de bon train. Tous parlaient de ce qui c'était passé ce matin. Pourtant, les protagonistes ne pensaient pas à cette courte histoire. Remus était plutôt préoccupé par la quantité de devoir qui lui tombait dessus, Peter par le déjeuner, Sirius à la fille qu'il allait inviter au bal, James à Fleur de Lys et Lily à Cornedrue. Chacun voulait écrire à l'autre. Il était impatient de lui écrire et elle de lire sa réponse. Ils leur restaient une heure de libre avant le repas de midi. Ils profitèrent pour monter à la salle commune déserte pour commencer leur devoir et répondre à une lettre. James se mit un peu à l'écart, relit sa lettre et commença à lui répondre.

_« Fleur de Lys, _

_Si j'avais su avant d'aller à la gare, mes parents auraient pu venir te chercher. J'aurais pu savoir qui tu es ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu dois retourner encore une fois chez toi mais si c'est le cas et que tu es à nouveau traitée comme un elfe de maison, dis moi, je viendrais te chercher ! C'est fini de faire l'elfe de maison ! Je te promets Fleur de Lys, personne n'a le droit de te traiter ainsi. J'y veillerai personnellement. _

_Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à observer les gens bizarrement, me demandant s'il peut s'agit de toi ou pas. Haha. Je sais que tu n'es pas en 5__ème__ car tu m'as parlé de tes résultats de BUSE. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu de la peine à ne pas te parler des miens. Je ne suis pas en 5__ème__ non plus. Ca restreint tes recherches. Je ne te dirai rien de plus qui pourrait te donner des indices. Bon après, je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'élèves, on une mère médicomage et un père aurore. _

_Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas comme Laure Patil. Tellement bête cette fille. Surtout que comme tu l'as dit, on sait tous pourquoi Sirius Black est sorti avec. Peut-être que je fais partie de ces mecs « mignons et sans cervelle ». Je ne veux pas savoir à qui tu penses. Beaucoup me voient comme une personne que je ne suis pas. Tu me connais réellement, pas juste mon image que tu ne connais pas soit dite en passant. En parlant, de cette fameuse fille à laquelle je ne pense plus depuis que je ne te connais, je lui ai parlé ce matin. T'aurais du voir sa tête ! Elle allait de nouveau me traiter de tous les noms et je l'ai interrompu, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Je suis pas fière si elle s'est sentie blessée cependant pour une fois que je me défendais je ne vais pas avoir honte d'avoir répliqué. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense déjà à toi. Tout le temps, durant les cours où je ne rêve que de pouvoir revenir à la salle commune te répondre, lire tes mots. Je dois être un mec trop sensible et rêveur. Ca fait vraiment pas viril… Mais je suis quand même le premier mec à qui tu oses dire de penser à toi ! J'en ai de la chance. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent les autres gars, la plus parfaite des filles. Tu peux me dire n'importe quoi, même les trucs que tu n'imaginerais jamais dire à un mec… T'inquiète je n'imagine rien… Ou pas… Je suis un adolescent après et mon imagination est très grande… C'est bon j'arrête de t'embête !_

_Je les comprends tes copines. Mon ami, Lunard, fait aussi ses devoirs régulièrement alors qu'est-ce qu'on est content avec Patmol quand on peut s'inspirer de son devoir pour rédiger le nôtre que l'on fait le soir avant… Généralement c'est vite fait. Quelques mots par-ci par-là et voilà le devoir est fait ! Je ne me fatigue pas trop ! Je suis plutôt un gros fainéant pour tout ce qui concerne les cours… Surtout potions ou histoire de la magie. Je fais des efforts dans les cours que j'aime bien alors que je devrais faire l'inverse. _

_Elles me mettent la pression tes amies ! Merci ! Je vais avoir la trouille si ça continue. Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit à mon propos ? Je ne suis pourtant pas intéressant ! Parce que malgré tout ce que l'on peut croire, je suis loin de me prendre pour le centre du monde… Ou pas… Non, je déteste être le centre de l'attention et tu sais pourquoi… Après ce qui s'est passé en début juillet, ca me rappelle vraiment à quel point je déteste quand les gens sont là en train de me fixer et de parler de moi. _

_Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que les maraudeurs t'ont fait rire ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Toi qui les déteste. Peut-être qu'un jour vous deviendrez amis… Qui sait ? On est parfois étonné par certaine personne… Peut-être qu'en fait tu fais partie des serpentards mais que tu es incroyable et que je t'aime quand même. Ne t'inquiète pas je dirai à personne que Fleur de Lys a trouvé cool les confettis, toute façon qui saurait qui est Fleur de Lys ? Sauf moi, tes amies peut-être, les miens (oui quand je parle de toi je dis Fleur de Lys, parce que oui je parle de toi, souvent). Brillants ? Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent apprendre pas mal truc en faisant leurs bêtises…_

_Bref, ce n'est pas les maraudeurs qui nous intéressent. En tout cas, moi ce n'est pas eux qui m'intéresse mais plutôt toi ! D'ailleurs, tu m'intéresses tellement que je voudrais te rencontrer, te parler en face, te parler en directe et pas sur du papier et devoir attendre, pas à travers un écran moldu… J'aimerais pouvoir te rencontre réellement et pouvoir dire que je connais vraiment Fleur de Lys. Acceptes-tu de me rencontrer ? Ou as-tu la trouille ? Je le comprendrai, je ne suis pas attirant ! Mais j'aimerais vraiment te rencontrer. Je ne te mets pas la pression ! Si tu es d'accord, je te donne rendez-vous vendredi, le soir du bal à 23h au centre de la pise de danse…_

_Bien à toi, ma belle inconnue_

_Cornedrue._ »

James regarda sa lettre. Et si elle disait non ? Il avait la trouille. Ce n'était pas comme avec Evans où il savait qu'elle lui dirait non. Cette fois il avait peur quel que soit la réponse. Si elle disait oui mais qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui vu qu'il faisait parti des maraudeurs. Si elle acceptait de lui, saurait-il être à la hauteur ? Il donna rendez-vous à ses amis dans la grande salle et monta à la volière. Il y resta un moment songeur regardant la chouette effraie partir avec sa missive. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon. Il avait la pression. Si le rendez-vous se passait mal, quelle image allait-il lui donner des mecs. Après tout, elle le connaissait. Il allait pouvoir rester lui-même.

Quelle ne fut pas l'étonnement de Lily en rentrant dans son dortoir à la fin de la journée de cours en voyant une lettre sur son lit. Alice et Jane sourirent. Les trois savaient de qui il s'agissait. Il lui avait déjà répondu ! Elle prit lentement la lettre et la lut. Ses yeux brillèrent. Jane et Alice trouvèrent ça trop mignon. Il était authentique de ses mots.

- Tu vas lui dire oui j'espère ? s'enquit Jane.

- Bien sûr. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment pas quoi mettre. Je ne voudrais pas paraître moche. Il est beau j'en suis sûr et si je vais habillée n'importe comment, il me prendrait pour une cruche.

- Lily, ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Il ne va pas te prendre pour une cruche, il te connaît. Tu y vas dans une jolie robe, c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas en faire trop et ressembler à Laure Patil.

- Oui, vous avez raison mais avant tout je dois lui dire que j'accepte son rendez-vous.

- D'accord, on te laisse. On est en bas si besoin. Je me réjouis tellement de savoir de qui il s'agit.

Lily avait la pression. Elle avait peur. Son premier rendez-vous avec un garçon. Elle hésitait maintenant qu'il lui demandait. Pourquoi changer le lien qui les unissait ? Ca ne les dérangeait pas durant les vacances.

- Peut-être parce que maintenant on est à Poudlard et s'écrire des lettres s'est moins pratique que sur un forum. Il a plus besoin de me parler il a ses copains et moi mes amies. Et je veux plus. Je veux le voir, le prendre dans mes bras, …

Lily s'interrompit réalisa qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse d'un inconnu. Elle prit sa plume et commença à écrire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était invitée au bal. Un garçon s'intéressait à elle et il lui plaisait. Elle se réjouissait tellement de le voir.

_« Cornedrue ou devrais-je dire Superman ?_

_Je ne sais pas si tu connais Superman mais c'est un héros imaginaire chez les moldus et comme tu as dis que tu viendrais me chercher chez moi si j'étais mal traitée, je t'ai appelé comme ça car tu serais mon héros. _

_Tu es donc soit en 6__ème__ soit en 7__ème__. Ca restreint les recherches c'est vrai. Je te rappelle que je savais le métier de tes parents donc si j'avais voulu te trouver je pourrais faire la liste de tous les étudiants de 6__ème__ et 7__ème__ et chercher le travail de leur parents. Mais ca serait trop long. J'ai pas le temps à ça ! J'aime ton côté mystérieux sûrement même s'il ne va pas le rester longtemps. Je saurais un jour qui tu es Cornedrue. _

_Je ne pense pas que tu fasses parti des mecs « mignons et sans cervelle ». Tu l'as dit, tu ne veux pas savoir à qui je pense. Ton image ne changera rien à l'opinion que j'ai de toi. Je me demande même qui tu peux bien être. J'ai de la peine à imaginer que l'extérieur puisse donner une mauvaise image de toi. Tu dois juste être adorable. Un mignon garçon à croquer… Je ne sais pas toujours pas comment je fais pour écrire des trucs pareils ! Me parle pas d'elle, si je vais lui mettre une claque, elle va voir ! Ne pense pas à sa réaction. Tu as le droit de te défendre. Après tout, elle ne te connaît pas celle-là ! Dès qu'on saura ensemble j'irai lui dire deux mots si elle te parle mal à nouveau. Je rougis quand tu dis penser qu'à moi. Tu n'es pas trop sensible ! J'aime ça, ta sensibilité. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça. C'est du charme. Les gars ont de la chance plutôt, tu es en train de leur piquer la fille la plus chiante au monde mais je sais bien faire des pancakes ! Pour ça oui ils vont louper quelques choses. _

_N'imagine rien du tout d'accord ? Tu serais déçu ! Surtout avec l'imagination déplacée d'un garçon en pleine adolescence. On n'embête pas une fille déjà ! _

_Je ferais mes devoirs avec ton ami Lunard ! Pendant que toi et mes amies copierez sur nous. Vous n'aurez rien appris, tant pis pour vous. Tu bosses que les branches pour être accepté à l'école d'Aurore ? Je croyais que Potion était importante ? C'est à cause de Slughorn, j'en suis sûr ! Haha ! Tu n'es vraiment pas un serpentard ! Vite fait les devoirs ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais ! Surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui n'écoute jamais rien. Après à faire des efforts dans les cours où tu as de la peine. Sinon je pourrais t'aider si vraiment. _

_Comme ça, tu pourras devenir copain copain avec mes amies quand vous aurez besoin de nous. Ne prends pas peur, elles ne sont pas méchantes. Pas grand-chose sur toi ! Ou pas ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que toi tu as bien pu dire ! Surtout à Patmol qui était avec toi toutes les vacances ! Elles sont surtout au courant de tes deux lettres. Elles ne savent pas grand-chose. Elles savent que tes parents sont aurore et médicomage, que ton meilleur ami est Patmol ! que tu as un cousin plus vieux que toi, que quelques trucs. Tu connais les filles… Je sais que tu détestes être le centre de l'attention. Tu notes vraiment jamais ton mini problème ? Pourquoi tu ne l'écris pas ? Pour te convaincre qu'il ne fait pas parti de toi ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention. Mais quand on est enfant unique, ne devrait-on pas avoir l'habitude ? _

_Oui les maraudeurs m'ont fait rire ! Et en plus, ils me permettent de passer à autre chose et de cesser de parler du sujet tabou ! Je ne pense pas qu'une amitié entre eux et moi soit possible. Des gamins. Il est vrai que si je devais apprendre à les connaître ou peut-être dans quelques années quand ils auront grandit dans leur tête. Sinon, une amitié avec eux ne m'avancerait à rien. Mais tu sais, je discute de temps en temps avec Remus Lupin. Il n'est pas méchant lui. Quand il est tout seul, il est gentil. Soit pas jaloux mon petit Cornedrue, c'est toi que je préfère. Un point positif à leurs bêtises, s'ils arrivent à apprendre quelque chose. _

_Mes amis m'appellent Fleur de Lys oui. Ma mère le faisait aussi, d'où le surnom mais je te l'avais dit je crois. Au tout début, quand tu m'as dit que Cornedrue venait du cerf, animal qui te représentait bien. _

_Bref, Cornedrue. Les choses sérieuses : Oui j'accepte ton rendez-vous à 23h au centre de la piste de danse ! Je suis sûr que tu es séduisant. Moi je n'ai aucun charme. C'est avec plaisir que je te rencontre. Je ne sais pas danser mais tu m'apprendras ! J'ai hâte de te voir !_

_Bisous, mystérieux Cornedrue, _

_Fleur de Lys_ »


	7. Elle a dit oui!

Kis38: Ouais il y a un film avec Hillary Duff et le gars qui joue Lucas dans les frères scott! Pis le dessin animé de walt disney qui s'est inspiré d'un conte des frères Grimm. Mais le film est une version moderne de Cendrillon, c'est un film pour adolescente, pas un grand film mais il est sympa quand même.

Miidona: Oui, il faudra que je me relise un peu plus. Mais même quand je me relis, j'ai de la peine à voir mes fautes. Désolée! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! J'aime beaucoup les fics qui mettent en scène James. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour tes commentaires! A+

**Chapitre 6 : « Elle a dit OUI ! »**

La chambre des maraudeurs était dans un désordre inimaginable. De vieux habits trainaient partout. Des chaussettes sales se cachaient sous les lits. Des plumes de cousins déchirés suite aux perpétuelles batailles de polochon jonchaient encore le sol. Seule la partie de chambre de Remus semblait un peu rangé. Des feuilles de cours un peu partout, sur, dessous, à côté du lit… Et pourtant, il n'était là que depuis 3 trois jours ! Allongé sur le ventre, le loup-garou lisait tranquillement ! Dans le lit d'à côté, Peter ronflait déjà. Sirius feuilletait distraitement un journal sur le Quidditch attendant que son meilleur ami daigne sortir de la douche pour venir faire une partie de bataille explosive ! Il ne lisait même pas, il tournait juste les pages pour passer le temps. Un toc toc toc contre la fenêtre le stoppa dans son ennui. Il tourna la tête étonné vers l'oiseau au dehors qui tenait une enveloppe dans la patte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et tous deux comprirent de qui venait la lettre et pour qui elle était adressée. Ces deux étaient vraiment rapides pour se répondre, pensait Remus étonné de voir la deuxième lettre en deux jours.

- Cornedrue dépêche toi !

- C'est bon Patmol, on pourra bientôt la faire cette partie arrête de faire l'impatient. Tu n'es pas à une minute près.

- Moi pas, toi oui si tu voyais qui t'as répondu.

Ni une, ni deux, James était de retour dans la chambre. Une serviette autour de la taille, la brosse à dents dans la bouche, les cheveux encore mouillés, le maraudeur chercha où était la lettre sous le regard médusé de Remus et Sirius. Ce dernier prit l'enveloppe et poussa son ami dans la salle de bain afin qu'il finisse de se préparer. Habituellement si lent pour s'habiller, James fut de retour, en pyjama, les cheveux encore trempés en un rien de temps. Il prit son dû qui se trouvait encore dans la main de son frère. Il déchira rapidement le cachet et lut ses précieux mots. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Par-dessus son épaule, ils sentaient le regard de Remus et Sirius qui lisaient également. Sa respiration s'accéléra à la mention du sujet tabou.

- Elle a dit oui !

- Tu lui demanderas si elle est d'accord pour me faire des pancakes ? demanda Sirius.

- Elle a dit oui !

- Oui, on a lu par-dessus ton épaule Jamesie, lui rappela son frère de cœur. Es-tu d'accord de demander pour les pancakes ?

- Oui… Elle te connaît, dit James se tournant vers le loup-garou pensif.

- Oui. Mais moi je ne vois pas qui c'est, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle m'a déjà parlé mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, j'ai parlé à beaucoup de monde. Si elle travaille bien, je peux l'avoir croisé à la bibliothèque. Sur 7 années, tout est possible. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ? Pour qu'elle te dise qu'elle fera ses devoirs avec moi ?

- Je lui ai juste dit que tu faisais tes devoirs régulièrement à l'inverse de Siri et moi. C'est tout.

- Un adorable garçon ! mignon à croquer ! taquina Sirius.

- Elle ne semble pas beaucoup aimer les maraudeurs, fit remarquer Remus. Tu n'as pas peur de sa réaction ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle déteste les maraudeurs et je dois arriver et lui salut Fleur de Lys, je suis James Potter alias Cornedrue. Oui je suis un maraudeur ! Je te le l'avais pas dit ? Tu les détestes ? Ah bon ! répondit sarcastiquement James.

- James ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle, réprimanda Remus.

- Elle ne déteste pas les maraudeurs, elle ne nous connaît pas.

- Si elle te connaît toi, fit remarquer Sirius, moqueur.

- Oui, elle connaît Cornedrue mais elle me connaît sans savoir que je fais partie des maraudeurs. De toute façon, pour l'instant, je vais lui répondre. On verra le reste au bal. Je ne veux pas trop penser à ça avant !

- Hey ! Tu m'as promis une partie de bataille explosive !

- Sirius, je lui réponds et on joue. En plus le bal est demain…

Sirius échangea un regard avec Remus mais aucun des deux ne dirent quelque chose. Leur ami était amoureux et rien ne pourrait changer ce qu'il ressentait. Demain allait être une journée stressante pour eux vu la nervosité que James allait avoir. Ce dernier écrivait déjà une réponse à son inconnue.

_« Ma Fleur de Lys_

_En effet, je ne connais pas Superman mais je veux bien être ton héros ! Je ne vais pas faire trop long, il est tard déjà. Je dois encore faire une partie de bataille explosive avec Patmol, il me fixe d'ailleurs de manière bizarre. Je crois que je vais me dépêcher avant qu'il ne s'impatiente trop ! Ca doit déjà faire presque une heure qu'il m'attend ! Le pauvre ! Tu n'auras en effet pas trop à chercher qui je peux être vu que demain, tu sauras qui je suis et vice versa. _

_Mon image tu l'as verras demain et tu comprendras ce que je voulais dire. Je suis mignon à croquer ? C'est quoi cette expression ? Je ne suis pas adorable ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense plus à l'autre fille. Elle m'est indifférente et fade face à toi. Elle ne mérite même une claque de ta part. _

_A propos de tes pancakes, Patmol qui a vu ce que tu as écrit (il est incorrigible faut l'excuser) aimerait savoir si tu accepterais de lui en faire. Je pense que Queudver ne dirait pas non à de la nourriture le connaissant. Tu n'es obligée ! Au pire, tu fais exprès de les empoissonnés. _

_Je n'imagine plus rien. Promis ! Mon imagination a stoppé tout travail ! Tu n'as de soucis à te faire sur ce point là. _

_Je déteste Slughorn. Mais on ne parlera pas de ça. Je ne veux pas parler de cours ! Et oui, effectivement, je bosse surtout les branches dont j'ai besoin pour ma formation… Basta pour les potions mêmes si c'est importante. Cependant, c'est volontiers que j'accepte ton aide ! _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, mes amis ne savent pas grave chose. Patmol et Lunard en savent pas mal c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux rien leur cacher. Patmol lit en moi comme un livre ouvert et Lunard sait toujours tout ! Hallucinant !_

_Je n'écrirai pas et ne parlerai pas du sujet tabou, fin de la discussion… Merci ! _

_Merci d'accepter mon rendez-vous ! Mon cœur s'emballe ! Alors à demain ma belle Fleur de Lys au centre de la piste de danse à 23h tapante ! _

_Cornedrue_ »

Il mit l'enveloppe dans son sac pour ne pas l'oublier le lendemain. Puis, il s'assit par terre en face de son meilleur ami et commença leur jeu. Tandis qu'il jouait, Sirius pouvait lire le stresse se peindre sur le visage en face de lui. Il entendait également à sa respiration toute sa nervosité. Il l'observa un moment. Il jouait tout en était ailleurs. Ses pensées étaient bien loin. Il avait peur. La partie finie, Sirius gagna facilement. James lui proposa une revanche mais à son étonnement l'héritier Black refusa lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher ce qu'il fit sagement. Il ne sentit pas le regard de son frère de cœur qui redoutait le déroulement de la soirée du lendemain. Sirius devait se l'avouer, il avait autant la trouille que son petit frère d'amitié. Il l'observa dormir. Son dernier moment de tranquillité avant le stresse du jour suivant. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer si Fleur de Lys pétait les plombs en voyant à qui elle avait parlé tout ce temps. Il ne voulait pas revoir James souffrir comme il avait souffert avec Lily Evans. Personne n'avait le droit de lui fait du mal. Il laissa ses craintes de côté et se coucha.

Le matin suivant, Sirius, Peter et Remus furent réveillé de bonne heure par James déjà debout et prêt qui chantonnait gaiement. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin rencontrer Fleur de Lys, il se réjouissait tellement même s'il était mort de trouille. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il lisait son magazine sur le Quidditch. Son pied droit tapait nerveusement son matelas tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec les pages du journal. Le loup-garou échangea un regard inquiet avec Patmol. Si la journée commençait ainsi, elle risquait d'être stressante.

- James, que fais-tu déjà debout ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, c'est tout. Mais tu sais quoi ? Elle a dit oui ! Oui !

- Il va nous casser les pieds toute la journée avec son « elle a dit oui », murmura Patmol si bas que seul Remus l'entendit grâce à son ouïe de loup-garou. Ce dernier dût retenir un fou rire face à sa remarque justifiée !

Une fois tous prêts, ils descendirent à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Rien ne semblait pouvoir abîmer la joie qui habitait le noiraud à lunettes. Il était plein d'énergie. Il parlait de tout et rien, de chose qui n'avait même aucun sens. Sautillant comme en enfant, ses amis le regardaient faire sans rien dire. Une phrase revenait sans cesse dans sa bouche : « elle a dit oui ». Arrivé à la grande salle, il sut se contenir et resta sage. Sous le regard médusé de ses amis, il ne mangea quasiment rien, une petite tartine au Nutella ! Il n'avait pas faim paraît-il ! Ou plutôt son estomac était tellement serré par le stresse qu'il n'arrivait rien à avaler.

- Ne te moque pas Siri, tu verras le jour où tu rencontreras la fille parfaite, tu seras autant stressé que moi !

- J'imagine. Mais tu sais Jamesie, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu sais elle a dit oui, se moqua-t-il.

- Ouais, elle a dit oui, répéta-t-il rêveusement. Je fais quoi si elle me dit qu'elle ne veut pas me parler parce que je fais partie des maraudeurs ?

Elle ne va pas te dire, le rassura Remus qui disait ça autant pour se rassurer que pour calmer James et Sirius. Elle a appris à te connaître pour qui tu es sans savoir que tu faisais partie des maraudeurs. Et d'après ce qu'elle a écrit, elle ne te jugera pas à cause de tes amis. Fais lui confiance. Tout se passera bien.

- Et toi Peter, tu en penses quoi ? demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas. Si elle est amoureuse de toi, elle ne dira rien si tu es un maraudeur mais c'est vrai que peut-être elle sera déçue. Je ne sais pas moi, je ne la connais pas, répondit-t-il.

- De toute façon, quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, demain on a l'entrainement de Quidditch et tu dois être en forme Cornedrue en tant que capitaine pour choisir le nouveau poursuiveur. Ce que je me réjouis de remonter sur mon balai ! expliqua Sirius pour changer de sujet et les idées de son ami.

- Oui, on verra bien qui se présente. Cette année encore, on gagne la coupe. Il est hors de question tant que je serais capitaine que Gryffondor perde le championnat.

Ils continuèrent de parler Quidditch tout en allant en cours. Arrivé en cours de métamorphose, le professeur les mets en binôme choisi au hasard. James se retrouve donc à devoir travailler durant tout le cours avec Lily Evans. Le sujet du cours est de transformé une casserole en un hibou. James réussit du premier coup devant une Lily médusée qui elle ne parvenait à peine à donner des ailes à sa casserole.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa-t-il.

- Non, ca ira Potter. Pourquoi as-tu ce petit sourire ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour le bal de ce soir ? Je te préviens Potter, si tu gâches ma soirée, tu te souviendras toute ta misérable vie de ce qui t'arriveras. Alors ne fais rien de stupide avec des petits copains !

- Les maraudeurs n'ont aucun plan pour ce soir. Tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire Evans, ta petite soirée terriblement ennuyeuse se passera très bien.

- Ma soirée ne sera pas ennuyeuse !

- Ah ouais ? Tu sais t'amuser, rire peut-être ? Tu vas me croire que quelqu'un t'as invitée ?

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas Potter. Oui un garçon génial m'a invité mais je ne dirais rien sur lui. Pas comme toi, qui ira avec une de tes groupies sans cervelle.

- Evans, ne parle pas de ma cavalière comme ça.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie. Ils en profitèrent pour se séparer. Mais leur petit échange ne changea rien à leur bonne humeur et à leur stresse. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose être à ce soir. Le reste de la journée se passait lentement pour James qui attendait impatiemment la soirée. Il voulait savoir qui se cachait sous ce pseudonyme. Plus la journée passait, plus sa nervosité augmentait.


	8. Je n'ai rien à me mettre

Miidona: Désolé la soirée n'a pas encore réellement commencé ou du point James et Lily ne se sont pas encore rencontré! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6 : « Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! »**

Lily retourna dans son dortoir avec ses deux amies. Elle était toujours autant heureuse, même après sa petite altercation avec Potter. Rien ne pouvait lui enlever la joie qu'elle avait. Enfin, ils allaient se rencontrer. Dans sa chambre, la lettre de Cornedrue l'attendait. Comme à chaque fois, qu'elle découvrait ses mots, elle souriait. C'est comme ça qu'Alice et Jane la trouvèrent dans la pièce, assise sur son lit, la lettre en main, le bonheur peint son visage. Elle leur passa la lettre avant d'aller ouvrir son armoire pour voir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre !

- Lily, n'oublie pas que c'est déguisé le bal, lui rappela Alice.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Vous vous déguisez en quoi ?

- En Wonderwoman !

- En fille !

Lily et Alice regardèrent Jane étonnée. Elle était déjà une fille. Ne voulait-elle pas plutôt dire se déguiser en garçon ?

- Oui, en fille. Je me fringue toujours avec des habits de mec alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais mettre des habits féminins, mais pas trop non plus. Je ne veux pas ressembler à une greluche. Ne rigolez pas vous deux. Il m'a fallut 17 ans pour accepter de porter une robe donc si une de vous dit quelque chose, je vais en jeans !

- Non, on va plutôt t'aider à trouver une jolie robe pour que tu sois la plus belle fille de la soirée.

- Non, Lily, la plus belle de la soirée ça doit être toi. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avec le prince charmant moi ce soir.

Les trois filles commencèrent alors les essayages ! D'un coup de baguette, Lily se retrouva habillée en pirates, en gorille, en chevalier, en cosmonautes, en joueuse de Quidditch…

- Alors là, Lily tu es parfaite. Xéna la guerrière ! se moqua Alice. Il va aimer !

- C'est horrible ! Je ne trouverais jamais la tenue à mettre. Je ne peux aller affubler pareillement !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver quelque chose.

Pendant plus d'une heure elles cherchèrent désespérément le costume idéal. Lily était effondrée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce rendez-vous. Elle allait devoir le rencontrer habillée n'importe comment. Elle voulait quelque chose de beau. C'était son premier rencart, elle le voulait parfait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir. Non, habillée en none, ça ne le faisait vraiment pas. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Alice et Jane s'assirent à côté.

- Ne pleure pas, Lily, on va trouver le costume idéal. On a encore le temps. Il n'est que 21h30.

- Justement il est déjà 21h30. Frank doit sûrement d'attendre Alice. Allez-y. Ce n'est pas grave j'irai habillée en jeans et basket. Je lui dirai que je suis déguisée en miss casse croûte, comme dirait Pétunia. Aucun déguisement ne m'ira. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que je n'irai pas ou alors une de vous deux va sur la piste de danse et lui dira que je n'ai pas pu venir.

- Lily…

- Toute façon, à minuit et quart, je dois aller vers le professeur McGonagall pour l'aider pour l'élection de miss et mister Poudlard ! C'est raté. Le prince charmant existe peut-être mais pas la princesse.

- J'ai une idée, murmura Jane. Mais c'est loin d'être original.

- Rien ne peut être pire que d'aller déguisée en miss casse croûte.

Jane se leva pour aller fouiller dans sa valise. Après avoir vidé toutes ses affaires, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle leur montra à ses amies une magnifique robe blanche.

- Voilà ta robe de princesse.

- Oh Jane, elle est magnifique. Je ne peux pas la mettre c'est à toi. Je n'ai pas le droit. Mets-la-toi.

- Non, jamais je ne mettrai un truc pareil. C'est trop féminin pour moi. Mais sur toi, elle ira à ravir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une robe aussi belle dans tes affaires ? demanda Alice.

- Ma mère me l'a achetée. Elle devait vouloir espérer que j'aurais l'envie de m'habiller avec ça. Sauf que jamais je la mettrai. Elle est pour toi Lily.

- Je ne serai pas déguisée…

- Si tu seras déguisée en princesse.

Alice se dirigea vers sa valise à son tour. Après avoir retourné tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle montra une boîte à ses amies. Ces dernières la regardaient sans comprendre. Néanmoins lorsqu'elles virent le masque blanc que contenant la boîte, elles surent que le déguisement de Lily était trouvé.

- Je l'ai reçu de ma grande tante. Je l'avais oublié. En plus, je n'avais pas la robe qui allait avec. Maintenant, Jane a la robe et moi le masque, tu es donc prête Lily pour aller à ton rendez-vous. Allez hop va t'habiller.

Lorsque Lily revint vers ses amies habillées. Celles-ci la regardèrent émerveillées. Ces cheveux auburn habituellement attachés descendaient le long de son dos. Légèrement ondulés, ils brillaient. Le masque blanc cachait juste ses magnifiques yeux verts. Un trait de crayon soulignait ses émeraudes. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient dénudés. Un collier avec une émeraude ornait son cou. Sa magnifique robe sans bretelles, lui affinait la taille. Le bas du vêtement couvrait ses longues jambes fines. Ses pieds étaient cachaient par le tissus. Ces talons aiguilles blanc ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Ainsi vêtue tout en blanc excepté son pendentif vert, elle ressemblait à une véritable princesse sur le point de se marier avec le prince charmant.

- Tu es splendide Lily.

- Merci Alice. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Allez-y. Je descendrais pour 23h. J'irai ne vous faites pas de soucis. Profitez de votre soirée.

- D'accord. Si tu as le moindre problème. Tu viens vers nous. Et n'oublie pas Lily que tu dois retrouver la prof à 00h15. Dès que tu entends les douze coups de minuit, tu pars.

- Promis. A toute !

Alice et Jane descendirent à la grande salle où elles retrouvèrent Frank qui discutait avec les maraudeurs. Alice s'approcha de son petit ami déguisé en super héros moldu.

- Wahoo, Clomark, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Sirius.

- Black, dis encore quelque chose et je t'en colle une.

- Hey c'était gentil. Je disais ça dans le sens que tu étais jolie ce soir ! Pour une fois que j'étais agréable, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies.

- Désolée. Je croyais que tu faisais une remarque désobligeante comme à ton habitude.

- Stop ! Ca suffit comme ça, les interrompit Remus.

- Je vous laisse les gars, dit Frank.

Alice, Jane et Frank partirent laissant les quatre maraudeurs seuls. James regarda à nouveau l'horloge, impatient. Le temps avait décidé de l'embêter et d'avancer doucement. Bientôt, il la verrait. Il suivit ses amis pour aller boire un verre.

- Clomark était vraiment jolie dans son petit ensemble bleu vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est vrai, concéda Remus. Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec une serdaigle de 6ème année ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais y aller. Désolé les gars mais Zorro est demandé !

- Zorro ou Zéro ? interrogea James moqueur.

- Moque toi prince charmant, tu n'oublies pas que tu je veux tous les détails de cette soirée. Ou peut-être pas tous, je te l'accorde, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Promis, Patmol, maintenant va !

Sirius partit retrouver sa conquête du soir. Il se fraya rapidement un chemin dans la foule. On apercevait juste son chapeau de Zorro.

- Tu stresses ? demanda Peter.

Remus le regarda étonné qu'il pose une question pareille après le taux de nervosité que James avait eu durant la journée. Il n'avait rien mangé, rien écouté, taper du pied depuis ce matin et il osait encore demander s'il était stressé.

- Bien sûr. Peut-être est-elle déjà là. Je vais devenir fou si cette horloge n'avance pas plus vite. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Quelle idée stupide cette invitation, râla James.

Remus le prit soudainement par les épaules et fixa son regard dans le sien. Cornedrue avala sa salive terrifié face aux yeux perçants du loup-garou. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand Lunard le sondait. Il le savait qu'il allait lui faire la moral comme à un enfant.

- Maintenant tu te calmes. Tu as parlé avec cette fille tout l'été, elle te connaît et ne va pas partir en courant sous prétexte que tu es James Potter ! Fais confiance pour une fois !

- Je vais essayer, Lunard… murmura-t-il.

- Non, tu ne vas pas essayer. Tu te calmes et tu vas au centre de cette piste de danse !

Remus le poussa dans la foule. Il vit le regard terrifié que lui lança son ami mais lui répondit par des éclairs dans les yeux pour que celui-ci continue à avancer. Il le surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.


	9. Cornedrue alias James Potter

Miidona: Dsl pour le retard, j'étais pas là du weekend! Une magnifique robe de princesse! Ce que toutes les petites filles rêveraient d'avoir! Au fait, tu entends quoi par les reviews anonym??? Merci pour l'info faudra que je change ca un de ses quatre!!

Car0liin3: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

Kis38: dsl je voulais pas m'arrêter au milieu mais j'ai pas réussi à finir le chapitre vendredi et j'ai eu le temps d'aller sur l'ordi le weekend! J'espère que le suspens aura valu la peine!

Corny59: Merci!!^^

Mea95Gryffondor: Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily ne fera pas un malaise!! Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'être aussi cruel et de faire du suspens à cet endroit! J'espère que le résultat sera au niveau de l'attente!

AngelLys: Merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère être à la hauteur de la fan des maraudeurs que tu es! Je te comprends d'ailleurs! J'adore tellement les histoires qui les mets en scène!!!

Désolée pour suspens involontaire! et BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Cornedrue alias James Potter**

Lily s'avança prudemment au centre de la piste de danse. Elle sentait des regards braqué sur elle et elle détestait ça. Qui était-il ? Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un poufsouffle de 6ème qui lui prit la main.

- M'accordez-vous cette danse belle demoiselle ?

Elle le dévisagea. Habillé d'un long manteau noir, de lunettes noires. Il lui fit un baise main. Était-il Cornedrue ? Elle espéra que non. Le prince charmant était censé être séduisant et pas ce maigrichon.

- Es-tu Cornedrue ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites ma cher et tendre. Les astres nous ont permis de nous rencontrer ce soir. Une longue histoire s'étend devant nous belle demoiselle.

- Excuse moi, mais cette demoiselle est prise je crois, intervient une voix chaude derrière elle.

Le poufsouffle la lâcha. Il s'inclina devant l'inconnu derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir qui était son charmant sauveur en espérant qu'il s'agisse de Cornedrue, son héros. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit James Potter en face d'elle.

- Un digne adversaire qu'est James Potter. Je me retire, expliqua le poufsouffle.

- Merci, dit Lily avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas à lui. Elle cherchait quelqu'un de précis et ne voulait pas avoir affaire à ce gamin.

- Attends ! S'il te plaît, Fleur de Lys !

Elle se figea. Non, elle devait halluciner. Est-ce que James Potter l'avait-il appelé Fleur de Lys ? Est-ce que son inconnu pouvait être lui ? Impossible. Elle se retourna lentement espérant rêver.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es… ?

- Cornedrue, finit-il.

- Oulala, je dois faire un cauchemar. Je suis tombée amoureuse de James Potter, le gars que je déteste depuis ma première année. Oh non ce n'est pas possible. Je rêve. Ou alors a-t-il entendu que j'ai dit ce nom là avant ! Son mystérieux inconnu était sensible, généreux, sincère… rien de tout cela ne lui correspondait, pensa-t-elle.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à moi, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu es James Potter et je ne suis que miss casse croûte.

- Tu n'es pas miss casse croûte. Ce n'est pas parce que ta demi sœur ose te traiter comme ça que c'est vrai. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux Fleur de Lys.

- Tu es donc vraiment le garçon avec qui j'ai parlé toutes les vacances ?

- Oui.

A son grand étonnement, elle éclata de rire. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, gênée. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son pire ennemi.

- Désolée. C'est juste que tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir en face de moi. Mais je préfère passer la soirée avec toi qu'avec l'autre, le bizarre.

Il esquissa un sourire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il la trouva tellement belle, souriante. Il devait lui prouver qu'il n'était bien le gars qu'elle avait rencontré sur le net.

- Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?

- Oui, j'accepte de danser avec James Potter. Je suis désolée mais je n'en reviens pas. Je comprends pourquoi tu disais que les gens avaient une fausse image de toi. Car celle que tu m'as donnée cet été est loin d'être proche de la vision que j'avais de toi.

Il lui prit le bras et ils commencèrent à danser. Elle sentait son souffle chaud. La peau de sa main était douce. Un frisson la parcourut quand il posa sa main sur sa hanche. Elle le détailla un instant. Elle comprenait pourquoi toutes les filles lui couraient après. Il était juste magnifique. Son regard de braise, la fit fondre. Ses cheveux noir ébouriffés étaient diablement sexy. Sa chemise noire laissait entrevoir le début de son torse finement musclé. Son déguisement de prince charmant lui allait à ravir.

- Tu sais qui je suis et toi qui es-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit « _j'étais amoureux d'une fille qui ne me connaissait pas. Elle me voyait juste comme un gamin immature et prétentieux. Elle m'a mal jugé. J'en ai bavé plus d'une fois. Toutes les fois, où j'essayais d'être gentil pour au moins être son ami, elle m'envoyait balader. C'est débile surtout de la part d'un mec, mais j'en ai versé des larmes pour cette nana. Patmol a dut mal à se retenir de pas lui en mettre une ou de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle ne me connaît pas._ ». Elle réalisa que la fille dont il lui avait parlé c'était elle. Horrifiée, elle le regarda réalisant que le visage d'ange qu'elle avait en face d'elle avait pleuré à cause de son faux jugement. Pouvait-elle lui dire qui elle était après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

- J'aimerais bien rester anonyme encore un moment, si cela ne dérange pas trop ?

- Euh bien sûr. Qui que tu sois, mes sentiments ne changeront pas.

- Je le sais, le rassura-t-elle. Mais moi je ne te mérite pas, pensa-t-elle.

Elle le vit lever les yeux vers un couple à côté d'eux. Sirius Black fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami avant de recommencer à embrasser sa nouvelle copine.

- Patmol est Sirius Black ? demanda-t-elle-même si elle savait que cela était logique.

- Oui. Tu connais les surnoms que les maraudeurs se donnent entre eux.

- Je danse avec un maraudeur et pas n'importe lequel ! En fait, c'était logique.

- Logique ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre !

- Je savais depuis longtemps que ta mère était médicomage. Je veux faire ce métier et elle est reconnue. Toute l'école sait que ton père est aurore ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ?

- Pour me laisser la chance de te connaître. Qu'aurais-tu fais si tu avais su dès le début qui j'étais ?

- Je t'aurais bloqué, je pense. Je ne sais pas. J'ai une toute autre vision de toi maintenant. Je ne te connaissais pas cette sensibilité. Tu étais quelqu'un d'autre sur papier, sur internet.

- Non, j'étais moi. C'est l'image que les gens ont de moi qui est fausse. Les autres élèves nous ont mis sur un piédestal. Ils nous ont donné une réputation. On ne l'a pas choisi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Remus ne nous arrêtait pas lorsque l'on embête Servillius ?

- Il trouve drôle aussi. Je ne sais pas. C'est les moments où Remus m'énerve.

- Il ne pouvait juste rien nous dire. Il n'allait pas défendre Servillius même si c'est son rôle de préfet car toute l'école s'attend à ce qu'il reste du côté de ses meilleurs amis car les maraudeurs on est unis quoiqu'il arrive. On n'embête Servillius en premier. Mais si on ne levait pas notre baguette, c'est lui qui le ferait. On ne fait que se défendre même si on va trop loin, parfois.

Lily réfléchit à ses paroles. Il est vrai que tout le monde attendait à ce qu'ils agissent ainsi. Elle réalisait qu'il était vraiment très près d'elle et qu'il lui avait parlé très bas pour pas que les autres danseurs puissent connaître les secrets des maraudeurs.

- Allons dehors ? proposa-t-elle.

D'un signe de tête, il accepta. Il lui prit la main. Ils frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule. Elle vit Remus esquisser un sourire en les voyant sortir. Elle-même sourit. Une amitié très forte lien ces quatre amis. Ils sortirent du château et marchèrent tranquillement. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Il devait essayer de trouver qui elle était. Ils s'assirent sur un banc entouré de fleur blanche. La nuit était fraîche. Elle frissonna et il lui passa son blouson. Elle respira son odeur, vanille.

- Alors dis-moi prince charmant, comment se fait-il que tu passes tes vacances sur le net ? Tu es un sorcier de sang pur, tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée avec un ordinateur.

- Très bonne question ! Mais le fait que je vienne d'une famille de sorcier n'a rien à voir. Mes parents ne m'ont pas élevé avec cette idée de supériorité de sang. L'ordinateur comme je t'ai dit, vient de mon cousin qui me l'a refilé en me donnant l'adresse du site où on a discuté. C'est sa nouvelle copine qui lui a montré ce truc. Elle est fille de moldu.

- Celle qui vient d'Italie ?

- Ouais, questa ragazza ! voilà les deux mots que je connais en italien, rigola-t-il.

- Oh arrête, je croyais que tu avais pris un peu plus avec elle cet été.

- Of, pas grand-chose ! Je ne suis pas un élève assez assidu en cours, comme tu le sais.

- Pourtant, tu fais toujours des bonnes notes. C'est très vexant pour ceux qui répètent et essaye d'écouter.

- Je sais, Remus nous a déjà dit. Il passe des heures à répéter et nous quasiment rien et au final, on a tous la même note. Ça le fait rager !

- Je suis sûre que vous devez bien réviser un minimum. Toi et Black euh Sirius avez les meilleurs notes et vous n'écoutez jamais. Parfois, je me demandais si vous ne trichiez pas. Mais même en pratique vous êtes doués.

- Oui, surtout en pratique. En fait, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi on a autant de faciliter. Je pense que malgré les apparences, on écoute un minimum. Et dès qu'on bosse, on est efficace.

- Surtout en métamorphose. Toute la classe galérait au dernier cours et toi du premier coup, tu as changé cette casserole en oiseau. Tu n'as jamais le moindre problème en métamorphose.

- On fait peut-être plein de bêtises mais on apprend pas mal de choses aussi. On fait plein de recherche, on s'exerce pour nos tours mais on final ça nous aide en cours.

- Le fait d'être maraudeurs et de faire plein de blagues aide en classe. Alors là je suis vraiment étonnée. Je pensais plutôt l'inverse.

- Non, nos sortilèges sont bien faits. On ne tente jamais des trucs qui pourraient mettre les autres en danger. On connaît nos limites. D'ailleurs, les professeurs le savent. Le professeur Flitwick nous a déjà félicités pour la qualité de certains sortilèges effectués. Pour la rentrée, le professeur McGonagall avait laissé insinué en juin dernier qu'un petit quelque chose pourraient être envisagés.

- J'en reviens pas que les profs soient pour de votre côté pour certains trucs. D'ailleurs, qu'elle est la prochaine blague des maraudeurs ? Leur discussion du moment ? Leur plan ?

- C'est un secret.

- Tu vas oser me faire des secrets à moi ? miss Casse croûte !

- Oui, pour ça oui. C'est important pour notre amitié et on s'est promis que ca resterait secret. Si tu dois le savoir, ce sera mes potes qui te le diront.

Un silence s'installa. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Sa prétendue arrogance avait disparu. Il était juste lui, timide face à elle. D'autres couples qui se promenaient passaient à côtés d'eux murmurant sur leur passage. Qui pouvait être la fille à côté de James Potter. Délicatement, il lui prit la main. Elle avait la peau douce.

- Tu avais peur de me rencontrer en sachant que je n'aimais pas les maraudeurs ?

- Un peu. On a jamais réellement parlé des cours, de l'école et donc des maraudeurs. Je connaissais ton avis. Mais tu sais qui je suis réellement alors j'ai préféré faire confiance à nos longues discussions plutôt qu'à la réputation des maraudeurs. Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ?

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je donne la main à James Potter ! Je peux la voir ?

- Voir quoi ? excuse-moi Fleur de Lys mais que veux-tu que je te montre ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Pas d'idées mal tournées ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- De quoi parles-tu alors ? Je te monte ce que tu veux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait pas aimer. Mais s'il acceptait, il lui prouverait qu'il était bien le Cornedrue dont elle est amoureuse.

- Tout ? Tu promets ?

- Oui, promis. Tu me fais un peu peur tu sais !

- J'aimerais voir ta cicatrice.

Il la regarda un instant pensant avoir mal compris puis voyant son air sérieux. Il détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise noire, elle découvrit son torse musclé. Elle se sentit frissonner. Elle voulait caresser ce corps. Puis, elle la vit. Fine mais bien visible, une cicatrice lui paraît le torse. Elle approcha sa main pour la toucher. Elle le sentit trembler. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait les joues rouges, les lèvres pincées.

- Je l'aime bien. Elle te rend unique.

- Bah au moins quelqu'un l'aime bien.

Il reboutonna rapidement les boutons afin de la cacher. Elle était la première fille qui la touchait comme ça, sans qu'il ne réagisse et connaissait la manière dont elle lui était arrivée.

- Tu es si différent du James Potter que je croisai dans les couloirs.

- Que tu crois. Je t'ai laissé la voir, tu me laisses faire quelque chose d'autre en retour ? Tout ce que je veux ?

D'un signe de tête, elle acquiesça. Doucement, il pencha sa tête vers elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud. Il mit sa main sur sa joue. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Soudain, au loin, le clocher de Près-au-Lard sonna les douze coups de minuit ramenant Lily à la réalité. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut en direction du château.

- Fleur de Lys, attend, cria James avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il ne la vit nulle part. Elle avait disparu. Sa Fleur de Lys s'était envolée et il ne savait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait. Son regard fut attiré par un éclat vert au sol. Il se pencha et ramassa le pendentif de sa belle. Son porte bonheur, elle ne le quittait jamais. Il réalisa alors qu'il était seul au milieu du hall sans sa cavalière juste avec un collier comme indice pour découvrir son identité.

* * *

Pour le moment où James montre sa cicatrice, imaginez pour ceux qui ont vu Pirates des Caraïbes jusqu'au bout du monde, le torse d'Orlando Bloom avec sa cicatrice à la fin du film...


	10. le roi et la reine du bal

Kis38: oui Lily a gardé le masque. James n'avait pas un déguisement qui cachait son identité. Il est juste habillé en prince charmant. Il ignore son identité, oui.

Mea95Gryffondor: oui Lily se remet rapidement. Elle est surtout heureuse que ce ne soit pas l'autre bizarre qui l'invite au début du chapitre! Elle préfère être avec James quand même! Même si la révélation est dur à accepter! Bonne lecture!

Miidona: Elle aussi se demande comment elle doit agir face à lui maintenant... Elle s'en veut de l'avoir blessé. Oui, à la fin James fait vraiment mal au coeur, tout seul au milieu de hall. On a juste envie d'aller le consoler ;-). Merci pour ton conseil des reviews anonym faudra que je regarde. Les lectrices sont très importantes pour l'auteur! Ca donne de la motivation à continuer! C'est essentiel! Merci pour tous tes précieux conseils! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Prince charmant et cendrillon, roi et reine du bal**

Complètement déboussolé, James Potter se tenait au milieu du hall d'entrée seul, sans sa cavalière. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pris soudainement la fuite. D'un coup, elle était partie sans rien dire, le laissant coi. Soudain, il entendit son nom depuis la grande salle.

- Cette année, le roi et la reine du bal sont le prince charmant et Cendrillon. Monsieur Potter ainsi que sa cavalière anonyme pourriez-vous venir sur l'estrade ? appelait le professeur McGonagall.

Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras et le tirer vers le fond de la grande salle. Sans comprendre se qu'il se passait autour de lui, James suivit le préfet de Serdaigle sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas être le roi du bal. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva sur l'estrade seul avec le professeur McGonagall. Il sentait tous les regards braqués sur lui, ce dont il avait horreur. Il entendait un léger murmure parcourir salle. Tous demandait à son voisin où était Cendrillon et qui elle était.

- Monsieur Potter, où est votre cavalière ? La reine du bal, interrogea le professeur de Métamorphose, surprise de le voir seul.

- Aucune idée professeur. Elle est partit il y a quelques minutes et j'ignore où elle se trouve en ce moment.

- Monsieur Potter, vous n'allez pas nous dire que vous ignorez avec qui vous avez passé la sourire.

- Oui, j'ignore de qui il s'agit, murmura-t-il les lèvres pincées.

- C'est exceptionnel cher élève mais cette année, sauf si Cendrillon vient réclamer sa couronne dans la soirée. Nous aurons juste le roi du bal !

James ne l'écoutait plus. Il était occupé à chercher ses meilleurs amis du regard. Ignorant royalement la directrice de sa maison, il partit dans la foule. Il se fraya un chemin pour trouver Sirius en train d'embrasser sa copine dans un coin de la salle. Il arriva jusqu'à eux, tira son meilleur ami en arrière et fixa son regard dans le sien. Comme à chaque fois, son frère de cœur comprit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il laissa sa copine pantoise, lui disant qu'il allait revenir bientôt. Sans un mot, ils sortirent de sa salle pour entrer dans une classe vide des alentours. Un silence suivit leur entrée. Assis sur le bureau professoral, James regardait dans le vague tout en balançant ses jambes tandis que Sirius tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils dansaient amoureusement ensemble.

- Que s'était-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, Patmol. On dansait, on discutait. On est sortit. On était assit sur un banc, j'allais l'embrassé et d'un coup elle s'est levée pour partir en courant. Quand je suis arrivé au château, elle avait disparu. J'ai juste trouvé par terre son pendentif, dit-il en sortant le bijou de sa poche.

Sirius regarda le collier. Il lui disait quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas du tout où il pouvait l'avoir vu.

- Elle ne t'a pas dit son nom ?

- Non, elle m'a dit préféré rester anonyme encore un moment. Je ne comprends pas. Elle sait qui je suis. Mon seul indice est ce bijou. Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu mais je l'ignore. Il n'est peut-être même pas à elle, si quelqu'un le lui avait prêté pour la soirée. Ma seule chance de découvrir qui elle était s'est envolée.

Rageusement, il se leva et tapa dans une chaise. Un aïe s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le gros orteil. Il l'ignora et continua à s'interroger du comment la soirée avait pu finir ainsi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui fixait le bijou, réfléchissant. Aucun des deux ne comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les deux derniers maraudeurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Peter.

James garda le silence. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Il ne pensait qu'à ça. Qui était-elle ?

- Fleur de Lys est partie d'un coup sans prévenir le laissant coi sur le banc dans le parc. Elle a préféré ne pas lui dire qui elle était, expliqua brièvement Sirius tout en observant la réaction de Remus. Il a juste trouvé son collier après son départ.

Il leur tendit le collier. Peter ne le reconnut pas mais le loup-garou fronça les sourcils. Il le connaissait cependant il l'ignora où il l'avait déjà vu. Un silence s'installa rompit par James.

- Et vous ? comment était votre soirée ?

- Of, comme toutes les années, répondit Sirius. Danser avec des filles et voilà quoi !

- J'ai embrassé une fille, s'extasia Peter qui se réjouissait de leur dire la nouvelle.

Les trois lui lancèrent un regard étonné. Ils prirent rapidement un visage heureux pour lui pour ne pas le vexer. Si même Peter arrivait à avoir une copine, pourquoi James restait-il célibataire ?

- Qui est la folle qui a osé mélanger sa salive avec toi, se moqua Sirius.

- Nathalie Stücker. Elle est trop incroyable.

Dans un froncement de sourcil synchronisé, ses amis réfléchirent qui elle était. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se rappelèrent de son visage. Timide, cette fille était toujours accompagnée de nourriture. Même en classe, elle grignotait dans le dos des profs. Ils n'étaient pas étonnés que leur ami soit tombé amoureux d'une fille partageant sa passion pour la nourriture.

- Elle est vraiment gentille malgré les apparences, expliqua-t-il. Je vous la présenterai. Je vais faire un tour avec elle demain. On ira sûrement manger le goûter ensemble aux cuisines. Et toi, Remus ? demanda-t-il trouvant que l'attention s'était portée assez longtemps sur lui.

- Tranquillement. J'ai discuté un peu avec Jane Clomark et après je devais aller aider le professeur McGonagall pour l'élection, avec les autres préfets. Ce n'est pas mon truc ce genre de soirée, vous le savez. On monte ? Sauf si vous voulez rester encore un moment au bal. Mais je crois que plus rien ne nous y retient.

Ils montèrent à leur dortoir. Natalie Stücker occupant les pensée du grassouillet alors que les autres étaient obnubilés par l'identité secrète de Fleur de Lys. Peter se coucha rapidement alors que ses amis restèrent assis par terre pour discuter. Remus s'appuya contre le bureau, les jambes pliées devant lui. Il réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il la connaissait. Son identité devait bien pouvoir être trouvée. A côté de lui, Sirius se coucha sur le ventre par terre. La tête appuyée sur ses mains. Il réfléchissait au moyen de mettre son meilleur ami avec elle. Ce dernier était appuyé contre son lit. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, James était perdu. Il ne savait pas où il avait échoué. Son statue de maraudeurs avait-il joué un rôle dans son départ. Un brouillard l'envahissait. Un mal de tête le prit. Pourquoi se battre si elle ne voulait pas de lui ?

- Ecris-lui, murmura Patmol le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Non, en tout cas pas ce soir. Trop d'émotions pour une soirée, expliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les gars.

Il se coucha et ferma les yeux priant pour la retrouver et ne jamais la quitter. Rapidement, il s'endormit. Une magnifique jeune fille tout habillé de blanc l'attendait dans son rêve.

- Il s'est endormi, marmonna Sirius. Rapidement d'ailleurs.

- Oui, il dort. Ne te prends pas la tête, Siri. On va la trouver. Après tout, on n'est pas les maraudeurs pour rien.

- Il faut tout faire pour connaître son identité et tu le sais Remi. Tu as vu bien dans quel état ça le met. Même Evans, n'arrivait pas à le déstabiliser autant. Cette fille l'a quasiment envoûté. La nuit, il murmure son nom, en classe il ne pense qu'à elle… Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait avec elle en pensée. Si rien ne devait se passer entre eux, il sera effondré et pire qu'avec l'autre miss perfection. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas lui dire son identité ? Elle savait à qui elle parlait !

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, Siri. Tu le sais très bien. Je crois que le mieux est d'aller se coucher et de réfléchir à tout ça demain. Peut-être que la nuit nous aidera à nous rappeler qui portait ce collier. On la connaît, j'en suis sûr.

Tout en se couchant, ils continuèrent à réfléchir sur son identité. Remus sentait l'inquiétude qui habitait Sirius. Il savait qu'il avait peur pour son petit frère de cœur qui était bien plus fragile que quiconque ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Il s'endormit à l'écoute des respirations régulières de ses camarades de chambre ou pas si régulière, pensa-t-il.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Alice et Jane harcelait Lily de questions sans lui laissé le temps de répondre. La robe pendait derrière la porte de la chambre. Après l'annonce du roi et de la reine du bal, les trois filles étaient montées pour discuter tranquillement. Lily avait aperçu, les quatre maraudeurs dans une salle de classe au moment où Remus et Peter entrait. James se tenait debout, perdu. Son cœur se serra, elle savait qu'il s'interrogeait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du soucies. Néanmoins, elle avait peur. Elle l'avait tellement blessé durant toutes ses années. Là, encore en le voyant dans cette pièce vide, elle avait comprit qu'il était mal. Il devait croire qu'il avait quelque chose de faux et pourtant, elle avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Le regard inquiet que lui jetait son meilleur ami, confirmait juste ses pensées. James était déboussolé à cause d'elle. Elle marchait sans réfléchir où elle allait. Arrivée, elle se coucha sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux. Jane et Alice s'assirent vers elle et attendaient qu'elle parle.

- Mon prince charmant est James Potter, annonça-t-elle.

Ses amies étaient médusées. Elle rigola en voyant leur tête et se dit qu'elle avait du réagir pareillement face à lui. Elle n'arrivait pus à s'arrêter. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Elle était amoureuse de James Potter mais lui avait brisé le cœur en tant que Lily Evans. Elle ne pouvait donc pas aller lui dire « salut Potter, je suis Fleur de Lys. Tu veux que je te mette une gifle, ce que fait toujours Lily Evans ! » ou « salut James, je suis Fleur de Lys. Je sais je t'ai brisé le cœur mais pardonne moi car aujourd'hui c'est moi qui veut sortir avec toi ».

- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer sa réaction en sachant qui je suis. Ça fait à peine cinq jours que nous sommes revenus à l'école et j'ai déjà menaça Potter de le gifler au moins quatre fois ! Maintenant, c'est finit. Je n'oserais plus jamais lui dire quelque chose parce que incroyable est-il, je suis amoureuse de James Potter. Je l'ai détesté durant six ans. Il disait vrai à chaque fois qu'il me disait ne pas le connaître. Personne ne sait qui il est réellement dans cette école. Tout le monde l'adule sans savoir pourquoi c'est un garçon génial.

- Attends, tu ne lui as pas dit qui tu étais ? s'étonna Jane.

- Non ! Ca ne va pas la tête ? Il n'est plus amoureux de Lily Evans depuis qu'il connaît Fleur de Lys. J'ai gardé le masque toute la soirée. Il ignore encore qui je suis ! Je sais c'est méchant. Je n'osais pas.

- On n'a rien dit. Mais qu'avez-vous fait pendant la soirée ? On ne t'a pas vu.

- D'abord, je suis tombé sur un mec trop bizarre. Il voulait que je danse. J'ai eu la trouille que ce soit Cornedrue surtout que quand je lui ai demandé si c'était lui, il m'a répondu un truc bizarre mais n'a pas nié. J'ai cru que je devenais folle. Puis, mon sauveur est arrivé. James a juste eu besoin de dire que j'avais déjà un cavalier et l'autre bizarre partait en courant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être mon inconnu quand il est arrivé. Je pensais qu'il voulait faire son intéressant comme toujours. Alors, il m'a appelé Fleur de Lys. J'ai cru que j'hallucinais. Je l'ai regardé et je me suis dit que c'était vrai qu'il était mignon, bien bâtit, beau mec ! J'ai accepté de danser avec lui pour voir si c'était vraiment mon mystérieux inconnu et oui c'est bien lui. On a dansé, puis on a été dans le parc. Plus le temps passait, plus je tombais amoureuse. J'étais éprise de son cœur avant et maintenant je ne rêve que de toucher son corps, d'être dans ses bras. Je l'aime à tout point. Il est parfait sur tout. Je comprends toutes les filles qui bavent sur lui. J'étais aveuglée avant. Je suis tellement perdu. Il allait m'embrasser et là les douze coups de minuit ont sonné. J'ai pris peur et j'ai pris la fuite. Il m'a appelé, couru après… J'ai réussi à monter au dortoir me changer avant qu'il ne me voit partir dans les étages. Il ignore qui je suis ! Moi, je sais qui c'est !

- Que vas-tu faire ? Si tu changes d'attitudes du jour au lendemain, c'est louche. Lily Evans crie trop souvent sur les maraudeurs pour que ça se stoppe d'un coup.

- Je sais, j'y ai pensé. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que je montais au dortoir, que je me changeais et que je redescendais. Je me suis dit que comme je n'arrivais certainement plus jamais à le réprimander. Je pourrais me défouler sur son copain, Sirius. Je crie presque autant sur l'un que sur l'autre. Ca pourrait passer.

- Lily, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces deux là sont inséparables. Si tu te défoules sur Sirius, c'est comme si tu le faisais sur James. D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu dis Sirius ? expliqua Alice.

- Depuis que je suis amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Surtout que d'après ce que je sais, Sirius non plus n'est pas si méchant. En fait, aucun des quatre n'est un gamin immature et prétentieux. C'était mes faux jugements.

- J'ai parlé avec Remus ce soir, lança Jane sous le regard étonné de ses amies.

- Alors là vous deux, vous avez fort avec les maraudeurs, rigola Alice.

- Il ne sait rien passé. On a juste discuté. James avait la trouille pour son rendez-vous. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'était pas avec ses potes. Il m'a expliqué que Sirius était avec sa nouvelle copine, que Peter s'était trouvé également une fille et que James avait un rencard secret et stressant. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Tu dois lui dire Lily. Tu dois lui parler. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé avec Remus mais le peu que j'ai compris c'est que l'amitié, c'est …

- Important, pour eux. Je le sais. S'il veut me chercher, il me découvrira. Remus et Sirius vont l'aider. Remus saura qui je suis. On est préfet les deux. On fait les rondes ensemble. Il fera le rapprochement. Je sais bien que je dois parler à James mais je n'ose pas.

- Tu ne vas rien faire ? s'étonna Alice.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que maintenant il est l'heure de dormir surtout. La nuit portera conseil. Du moins, je l'espère. Bonne nuit les filles.

La lumière s'éteint, le sommeil envahit la pièce. Le dortoir féminin s'endormit. Lily se coucha avec le blouson de James contre elle. Elle n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de le lui rendre. Elle profita de s'endormir en sentait son odeur. Dans les bras de morphé, l'attendait un séduisant garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et au regard malicieux…


	11. Retour à la réalité

Miidona: Oui, elle a trop peur et n'ose pas lui avouer la vérité. Elle préfère la lâcheté! Et ce pauvre James qui est complétement perdu, aura de la peine à découvrir qui elle est puisqu'elle est la dernière personne au quelle il penserait être sa belle inconnue. Quant à au sujet de la cicatrice, on dirait que Lily n'est pas la seule à apprécier ;-). Mdr, je te comprends tout a fait pour ton overdose de Pirates des Caraïbes... Bisous et bonne lecture!

Kis38: Oui moi aussi je me serais enfuie!!! Ben on dirait que je parle presque de toi dans ma fic alors! Maintenant quand tu rêveras de nourriture, tu pourras te rappeler l'histoire ;-)! La veste sera son nouveau "doudou" comme ça elle pourra s'endormir avec son odeur et avoir un petit souvenir de lui. Bonne lecture

Bella Black 2b: Ne t'inquiète pas Remus va tilter! Il comprend toujours tout avant tout le monde!

Corny59: J'espère que la suite te plaira alors!

Mea95Gryffondor: Lily devrait le lui dire, faut-il encore qu'elle le fasse! Si elle fait, l'histoire finirai trop tôt en effet. Il faut laisser James chercher un peu. Bonne lecture! Merci à toi!

AngelLys: La voix de Lily était douce et pas agressive. James a l'habitude d'entendre la voix de Lily lorsqu'ils se disputent! J'essaie de publier tous les jours sauf le weekend. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et que tu resteras accro! Demain, il y aura un nouveau chapitre je pense! Bisous

Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Retour à la réalité**

Dans la grande salle, ce samedi matin, les conversations sur l'identité de la fameuse Cendrillon circulaient. Pour certains, il s'agissait peut-être de Laura Patil, réputée pour être la plus jolie fille de l'école. Des noms fusaient de partout. Même les professeurs se demandaient qui se cachaient sous ce masque blanc. A l'entrée des maraudeurs, le silence se fit. James sentit les regards se braquer sur lui. En plus d'avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit, il était observé par tous. Il s'assit à côté de Sirius et prit son petit déjeuner.

- Vous avez l'entrainement de Quidditch ? demanda Peter en direction des deux joueurs.

- Ouais. D'ailleurs, je plains les petits nouveaux qui vont venir se faire sélectionner pour le poste de poursuiveur vu l'humeur massacrante du capitaine, se moqua gentiment Patmol guettant la réaction de son voisin.

- J'espère pour eux que le capitaine adjoint saura me calmer, pas que je me défoule sur eux. Et je ne suis pas d'une humeur massacrante, rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu es quoi alors ?

- Perdu. Hier soir, elle était là à côté de moi et maintenant, je ne sais même si je la reverrai. Non, Siri, je ne lui écrirai pas maintenant, dit-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche. Je dois me baser sur l'entrainement et pas sur mes histoires de cœur.

- D'accord. On joue contre qui le prochain match chef ?

- Serdaigle, je crois.

La conversation des maraudeurs continua sur l'entraînement à venir. Peter écoutait captivé par les paroles de James bien qu'il ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe. En pleine discussion, ils ne virent pas entrer trois filles de leur classe. La rousse se figea en voyant son prince en pleine discussion avec son meilleur ami. Elle se demanda s'il parlait d'elle cependant elle sut que ça ne devait pas être le cas en les voyant éclater de rire. Elle le regarda. Son visage rayonnait. Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que les autres jours le rendait si séduisant. Elle s'obligea de le dévorer des yeux. Une envie de s'approcher de lui et lui donner ce baiser que le temps ne leur avait pas permit d'échanger l'envahit. Elle voulait à nouveau sentir son souffle chaud. Elle secoua la tête espérant le faire sortir de là dedans. Elle vit avec horreur ses amis s'asseoir auprès des maraudeurs. Elle les suivit sans un coup d'œil vers les quatre garçons. Elle s'assit à côté d'Alice qui se trouvait à côté de Sirius. Jane elle se mit vers Remus. Alice les salua gaiment. Ils répondirent à leur tour.

- Prête pour l'entraînement, Clomark ? demanda Sirius.

Jane jouait depuis deux ans maintenant dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au poste de poursuiveur.

- Bien sûr Black. Toujours prête pour mettre plus de goal que toi, se moqua-t-elle.

- Oh arrête ! Je te bats à tous les coups.

- Ou pas, ajouta James ce qui fit rire les autres dont Lily.

Lily ne rêvait que d'entendre sa voix. Elle voulait lui parler. Elle rêvassait au son doux de ses paroles. Même si Lily n'avait jamais été une grande fan de Quidditch bien au contraire, elle écouta avec attention ce que racontait le capitaine. Il avait maintenant fini d'expliquer sa nouvelle stratégie. Elle espéra qu'il reprenne la parole cependant ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Passez une bonne soirée hier soir ? leur demanda Remus.

- Oui, très bien, répondit Alice. Mais il paraît que tu as passé une partie de la soirée avec Jane, d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit.

- J'ai juste dit qu'on avait discuté, l'interrompit cette dernière. Et vous ?

- J'étais avec Natalie Stücker.

- Une fille de Poufsouffle, celle qui mange toujours, expliqua Sirius devant leur air interrogateur. J'étais avec Pauline que j'ai abandonnée sur la pise de danse… Vous pensez qu'elle aura remarqué que je l'ai oubliée ?

Ses copains éclatèrent de rire alors que les trois filles le regardaient médusée d'avoir put négliger ainsi sa petite amie.

- La faute à toi, Potter, murmura-t-il. Je te dois une fière chandelle, je n'aurais pas besoin de la larguer aujourd'hui, elle partira d'elle-même.

- Et toi, Potter ? Comment était ta soirée ? Il paraît que tu étais avec une belle inconnue. Toute l'école ignore de qui il s'agit, interrogea Jane.

Lily eut de la peine à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ce que son amie avait osé dire. Elle avait le culot de questionner James sur leur soirée. Il ignorait qui elle était. Elle savait pourtant qu'il serait mal à l'aise. Elle attendit avec appréhension sa réponse.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, toute l'école ignore de qui il s'agit. Même moi je l'ignore. Même si ma soirée était très agréable.

Lily réfléchit à ce qu'elle aurait pu dire de méchant si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle lui lança avec le plus de mépris possible mais aussi avec beaucoup de culpabilité.

- Tu ignores toujours l'identité de tes conquêtes n'est-ce pas Potter ? Quand on change de copine comme de chemise, ça doit être dur de se souvenir de leur nom.

Jane et Alice ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction de Lily. C'était cruel ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elles ne pouvaient pas croire que leur meilleure amie ait parlé ainsi.

- Tiens, Evans, tu as décidé de te joindre à la conversation. Tu n'as pas peur d'être atteinte par le syndrome de la prétention et de l'arrogance ? Quant à mes copines, tu sauras que je ne suis pas Sirius, je ne change pas de copine comme de chemise. Si tu veux les prénoms de mes petites amies, il faut le demander directement. Mais c'est vrai que pour toi, ça doit être difficile d'être toujours la pauvre fille sans copain. T'as soirée n'était pas trop ennuyeuse avec ton soi disant cavalier ?

Lily écouta la réplique cinglante de Cornedrue avec horreur. Il lui parlait comme il avait toujours parlé à la préfète qu'elle était. Hier soir, il lui avait parlé avec tant de douceur, d'humour. Elle était la seule personne avec les serpentards peut-être à qui il réservait son ton méprisable. Elle savait très bien qu'il était différent de son meilleur ami avec ses copines. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs le nom de ses quatre petites amies. Elle failli lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin lui donner tant de détail vu qu'il les lui avait raconté cet été. Il savait très bien aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, excepté un garçon de son quartier quand elle avait sept ans. Il lui fallut un temps de réflexion pour réussir à parler sans que sa voix ne tremble.

- Ma soirée était très bien. L'identité de mon cavalier réel ne te regarde en aucun point, Potter. Même si moi, au moins, je connais l'identité de la personne avec qui j'ai passé ma soirée, rétorqua-t-elle.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, Jane le coupa et proposa d'aller chercher leur affaire pour l'entraînement coupant court à leur discussion. Lily lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Elle avait détesté devoir lui parler ainsi. Il ne méritait pas de telles paroles blessantes. Il n'avait rien pu faire quand elle avait pris la fuite et c'est elle qui avait refusé de divulguer son identité. Il la détestait, elle en était sûre. Elle le reluqua discrètement quand il partit accompagné de Sirius et de Jane pour aller à l'entraînement. Elle le détailla. Ses larges épaules, son dos musclé, ses petites fesses, elle tenta de mémoriser les moindres détails de son corps qu'elle voulait tant caresser. Elle ne vit pas le regard perçant que lui jetait Remus. Ce dernier observait Lily depuis un bon moment déjà. Il était plus discret qu'elle pour espionner les gens sans se faire remarquer. Ses répliques méprisantes vis-à-vis de James avaient sonnées faux. Quand il lui avait répondu, elle avait semblé mal à l'aise. Sa main s'était portée instinctivement autour de son cou pour chercher quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas. Comme si un collier y avait habituellement sa place. Il salua Alice et Lily avant de quitter la salle suivit de Peter. Alice sauta sur l'occasion pour se trouver seule avec sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui parler ainsi ?

- Je lui ai toujours parlé comme ça. Je veux dire pourquoi Lily Evans changerait de ton avec James Potter. Fleur de Lys lui parle autrement. Ne me fais pas la morale, tu ne sais pas combien c'était dur pour moi de lui parler ainsi.

- Je sais Lily. Je l'ai bien vu dans tes yeux. Ne lui parle plus alors ! Personne ne trouvera louche que Lily ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole puisque tous croient que tu le détestes. Mais tu dois lui dire la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Va retrouver Frank. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Ne te fais pas de soucie pour moi.

- Va au terrain Lily. Si on te demande, tu dis que tu regardes Jane jouer. Il joue super bien, tu verras.

Sur ce, Alice quitta la grande salle laissant une Lily plus que perdue. Celle-ci se leva à son tour et partit à la recherche du terrain de Quidditch. Elle n'y avait presque jamais mis les pieds. Elle n'avait vu que deux matchs depuis son arrivée, le premier match de Gryffondor lors de sa première année et le premier que disputait Jane, en 5ème année. Elle se souvenait clairement de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés lorsqu'elle assistait pour la première fois à un match de sa vie. James Potter avait commenté toute la partie. Personne n'avait pu arrêter sa discussion animée avec son déjà meilleur ami, Sirius. Elle trouva enfin l'entrée des gradins. Elle le reconnu rapidement au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main. Elle regarda un peu mieux pour voir qu'à ses côtés se tenait fidèlement Sirius. Jane était assise un peu plus loin avec les autres joueurs. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur la place la plus près, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna pour voir Remus lui faire signer de venir vers Peter et lui. Elle s'approcha lentement. Elle aurait préféré que sa petite séance d'espionnage passe inaperçue, surtout de la part de Remus. Il allait se douter de quelque chose. En s'approchant, elle continua de regarder le capitaine donner ses ordres aux nouveaux venus.

- Alors comme ça, tu viens regarder l'entraînement ? s'étonna Remus une fois qu'elle eut pris place à ses côtés.

Peter la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il s'étonnait de voir Remus propose à la préfète de venir vers eux. D'habitude, elle ne s'approchait jamais des maraudeurs. Peter était bien content comme ça. Il la craignait. A chaque fois que James ou Sirius osait lui dire quelque chose ou faire quelque chose qui lui déplaise, elle leur laissa une belle marque rouge sur la joue. Le petit grassouillet ne tenait pas à subir le même traitement. Il ne comprenait pas comment James avait pu avoir des sentiments pour cette fille tyrannique.

- L'envie m'est venue ce matin. Et puis j'avais promis à Jane que je viendrais la voir une fois. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à venir regarder l'entraînement ? Tu viens voir tes copains ?

- Pas seulement. Même si je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont sacrément doués. Ça me fait prendre l'air, on dira. C'est gentil de ta part de venir admirer ta meilleure amie surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui ne raffole pas de ce sport.

- Mais qui peut ne pas aimer le Quidditch ? s'étonna Peter.

- Moi, Pettigrow. Je préfère lire un bon bouquin que venir regarder des abrutis voler sur leur balai et tenter des mettre des buts. Même si oui, je l'accorde, l'équipe de Gryffondor reste la meilleure. Ne le prends pas mal Pettigrow et ne me regarde pas avec ton air étonné. Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas éprouver la même admiration que toi face à ce sport.

- Tu n'as jamais joué n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus.

- Euh… non pourquoi ?

- On dit que la plupart des gens qui n'ont jamais joué, ne peuvent pas ressentir quelque chose en voyant des abrutis comme tu dis, voler sur un balai. Et après, suivant les joueurs qui se trouvent sur le terrain, je suis sûr que l'avis peut changer n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en la fixer du regard.

Durant un instant, Lily crut qu'il avait comprit pourquoi elle était venue voir ce stupide entraînement. Pourtant elle continua sur son histoire d'être là pour Jane.

- Bien sûr que le fait que ce soit Jane qui joue change beaucoup de chose. Tu as déjà joué Remus ?

- De temps en temps, pendant les vacances d'été quand je suis chez James. On a la place dans le jardin.

Ils continuèrent de discuter attendant que l'entraînement commence. Peter ne se mêla pas à la conversation. Lily comprit parfaitement qu'il ne l'apprécia pas beaucoup. Par contre, elle fut reconnaissante auprès de Remus qui lui expliqua les règles, le poste des joueurs de l'équipe…


	12. Entraînement de Quidditch

AngelLys: Merci pour tout! Moi aussi je déteste Peter. C'est d'ailleurs très dur de l'incruster dans l'histoire ce sale rat. J'aimerais également bien rencontrer les maraudeurs mais à part en rêve on peut attendre longtemps! très longtemps!!! Oui Remus commence a comprendre! C'est bien le seul d'ailleurs! J'essaierai de mettre la suite demain! Comme ça je pourrais te rendre heureuse comme tu as dit! ^^! Bisous

Mea95Gryffondor: James va tomber de haut en effet quand il va découvrir qu'il s'agit de Lily. Les autres maraudeurs ne sont pas très subtiles comparés à Remus c'est vrai mais ils sont aussi loin d'imaginer qu'il puisse s'agir d'elle. Lily devra bel et bien apprendre à se calmer sur les répliques cinglantes mais hélas pas dans ce chapitre Elle souffre à chaque réplique! Bize

Miidona: Oui Remus a rapidement tilté mais bon c'est aussi le plus observateur des maraudeurs! Dur à imaginer Peter qui aurait compris quelque chose avant les autres!!!

Corny59, Bella Black 2b, Hellizia Black: Merci pour vos commentaires!!!! Ca me fait tellement plaisir!!! Ca me motive à écrire!!!!

Kis38: Lily a les cheveux au burn. C'est un peu roux, brun je crois. Lily devra quand même se calmer avec ses répliques méprisante vis à vis de James!!! Mais pas tout de suite!!

Merci à tous pour vos gentils messages! J'ai été super touchée! La force d'écrire m'est revenu! j'espère que la suite vous plaira! Bisous! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Entraînement de Quidditch**

Les six coéquipiers étaient assis sur un banc et observaient les candidats voler. Le capitaine griffonnait sur son cahier rapidement. Le troisième élève se présenta avant de décoller pour faire les exercices demandés. Sirius et Jane prirent également leur balai pour tester ces capacités en tant que poursuiveurs face à eux. Le gardien se joignit à eux également afin de voir ses talents pour mettre des buts. Ainsi passa une dizaine d'élèves sous le regard sévère de James Potter. Celui-ci jugeait avec le plus de neutralité possible. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'au dessus de lui, Fleur de Lys l'observait. Elle le regardait donner les ordres. Elle observait ses mouvements, sa main qui écrivait rapidement. A ses côtés, Sirius semblait presque s'endormi, tandis que Jane jouais avec un souaffle. James se retourna vers son équipe pour décider du joueur qu'il allait garder. Sur son visage se dessina un air drôlement sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il jouait avec son stylo tout en écoutant les commentaires de ses coéquipiers. Après délibération, il se tourna vers les aspirants joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il annonça le verdict. Elle n'entendait pas sa voix à son plus grand déplaisir. Elle vit la déception se peindre sur les visages excepté sur celui d'un jeune élève de quatrième année qui avait eu la chance de faire partie de l'équipe. Il attendit que les personnes ne faisant pas parti de l'équipe quitte le terrain pour expliquer comment aller se dérouler l'entraînement du jour. Elle le vit enfourcher son balai et s'envoler. Elle ne connaissait rien du tout au Quidditch néanmoins quand elle le vit sur son balai, elle sut rapidement qu'il était doté d'un réel don. Elle reçut un coup de coude de la part de son voisin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Jane te fais des grands signes depuis un long moment, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

Elle répondit aux signes de sa meilleure amie qui se fit disputée par le capitaine. Elle fit un sourire en coin à Lily avant de reprendre sa place dans le jeu évitant de recevoir des nouvelles remarques. Il bougea avec agilité. L'entraînement dura une heure pourtant Lily ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle aurait pu passer sa vie entière à le regarder voler. A la fin de l'heure, il donna ses dernières recommandations. Les joueurs partirent vers les vestiaires tandis que James, Sirius montèrent dans sa direction suivit de Jane. Il riait avec son meilleur ami. Son sourire rayonnait. La distance qui les séparait devenait de plus en plus petite. Elle parvenait à l'entendre. Son cœur fit un bond sa poitrine quand il éclata d'un rire franc. En arrivant vers eux, il salua ses amis et lui fit un simple mouvement de tête. Jane la prit dans ses bras.

- Alors tu as trouvé comment l'entraînement ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, ça va. L'équipe a l'air douée. Je ne m'y connais pas non plus. Mais d'après les murmures admiratifs de Pettigrow, c'était spectaculaire.

Sirius éclata de rire, elle lui lança un regard étonné pour qu'il lui donne des explications.

- Désolé Evans, mais je croyais qu'il avait arrêté de faire la groupie. Pourquoi es-tu voir l'entraînement ? enquêta Sirius.

- Pour voir ma meilleure amie jouer.

- D'accord, mais tu sais les matchs sont plus intéressants. Simple conseil !

La discussion partit sur le Quidditch. Lily qui ne s'y connaissait pas profita de le détailler dans sa tenue sportif. Ses cheveux lui collaient sur le front dû à la transpiration. Les joues légèrement rougis, ses yeux brillaient. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur les gradins du dessous. Son maillot rouge lui collait à la peau montrant ses abdominaux. Ses bras découverts et dévoilant ses muscles étaient appuyés les sièges à côté de lui. Une terrible envie de l'embrasser l'envahit. Son corps voulait sentir le sien. Soudain, elle le vit porter sa main devant sa bouche et être prit d'une grosse quinte de toux. Elle le regarda intensément. Une fois ses toussotements furent finis, elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le fixer ainsi. Sirius et Remus avaient les yeux braqués sur son meilleur ami. James leur répondit par un regard noir. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as vu quelqu'un tousser, Evans ? Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! rugit James.

- Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde Potter. Mets-toi ça dans ta petite tête.

- Un jour, tu viens me dire que ma tête est trop enflée et le lendemain tu me dis qu'elle est trop petite ? Faudrait savoir Evans ! Grosse ou petite tête ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Petite cervelle mais grosse tête !

- Oh c'est vrai que miss perfection a un gros cerveau pour retenir toutes ces règles stupides. Ca ne te monte pas trop à la tête, miss perfection d'avoir la plus grosse cervelle de l'école ?

Rouge de colère mais surtout de tristesse, elle se leva, hésita un moment puis se s'avança vers lui et lui mit une claque. Elle partit sans mot, suivit de Jane qui dut courir pour la rattraper. Elle ignora sa meilleure amie qui continuait de l'appeler. Elle ne voulait pas discuter de cette dispute maintenant. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte de ne plus approcher James. Comment avait-il put faire ça ? Tandis qu'elle arrivait dans les couloirs, elle sentit une main l'agripper fermement. Obligée de se retourna, elle fit face à Jane qui la regardait sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Déjà ce matin, tu lui as parlé avec mépris. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça, Lily ? Tu l'aimes pourtant.

- Mais lui pas ! cria Lily. Il me déteste.

- Toi aussi, tu le détestais et pourtant quand tu as découvert qu'il était ton amoureux secret, tes sentiments ont changé. Tu l'as regardé autrement. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu comme tu le matais durant l'entraînement ou juste avant.

- Et alors ? Comme tu l'as dit, je l'aime mais James Potter ne me déteste. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est le reluquer alors je profite. Ne dis rien.

- Je ne comprends pas Lily. C'est tout ! Ca te rend mal, je le sais. Comme s'il était possible d'insulter l'homme que l'on aime sans se blesser soi-même ?

- Je l'ignore. J'essaie d'oublier que c'est l'homme que j'aime en face de moi et de me dire que c'est le gars prétentieux que j'ai cru durant six ans pour pouvoir lui dire des choses méprisables, ce que je fais depuis que je le connais. Si j'arrêtais, si je m'écoutais, tout le monde trouverait louche que Lily Evans puisse être gentil avec James Potter. Lui-même trouverait ça étrange et chercherait à comprendre et alors il saurait que je suis Fleur de Lys.

- Dis le lui !

- Non, on a chacun nos rôles. On se déteste. Toute l'école s'attend à ce que je lui mette des claques et pas que je l'embrasse. Il faut jouer nos rôles, expliqua-t-elle en pensant à ce que lui avait expliqué James le soir d'avant sur les raisons de ses bagarres avec Rogue.

- Tu devras bien lui dire un jour ! Il t'aime Lily. Il était complètement ailleurs aujourd'hui à l'entraînement. Tu n'as peut-être rien remarqué, tu n'as pas l'habitude de le voir jouer mais il jouait moins bien. Il était tracassé je suis sûr par toi. Tu aurais du voir comment Sirius l'observait. Il a besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de toi Lily.

- Il va m'écrire tu crois ? murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas assez moi. Je ne connais que le joueur de Quidditch. Écris-lui avant ! Ca ne te coûte rien. Tu ne lui dis pas qui tu es mais tu pourrais juste lui dire que tu as passé une merveilleuse soirée. Rassure-le. Pour l'équipe. Pour que notre capitaine soit en meilleur forme sur le terrain. Peut-être que ça le fera arrêter de tousser aussi. C'est peut-être le stresse qui le faisait tousser autant. Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Lily pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde de tousser. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

- Ca lui arrive souvent ?

- Non, de temps en temps. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. En petite groupie inquiète peut-être. Je vais aller au dortoir lui écrire. Tu as raison, je dois lui donner des nouvelles. Au moins lui dire que la soirée était parfaite et que ça n'a rien à voir avec lui si je suis partie en courant.

- Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire.

Les deux filles se séparèrent. L'une monta à son dortoir tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers les douches féminines. Dans les vestiaires à côté, Jane n'entendit pas la conversation des deux derniers joueurs.

- Cornedrue, écris-lui bon sang !

- Siri, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas habillé. A moins que tu veuilles que je sorte des vestiaires en boxer, je vais attendre de m'être mis quelque chose sur le dos pour aller lui écrire. Toute façon, elle ne me répondra pas. C'est bon, elle a vu qui j'étais. Elle s'est dit : « _merde James Potter. Je vais être gentil et passer la soirée avec lui. C'est trop méchant sinon. L'arrogant Potter_ ».

- As-tu passé la soirée avec Evans, Jamesie ? On aurait plutôt, miss perfection !

- Arrête, Siri. Tu imagines Evans passé une soirée avec moi. En plus, j'aurais remarqué si c'était la même fille. Fleur de Lys a quelque chose de plus qu'Evans. Et pourtant j'étais accro d'elle. Ce qui veut bien dire qu'elle est spécial ma Fleur de Lys.

- Jamesie, alala, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi et tes amours ?

- Ne désespère pas Patmol. Tu verras le jour où ca te tombera dessus.

- Et avoir le même air triste que toi parce que les deux seules filles dont tu es amoureux ne sont pas pour toi ! Non merci. Je ne veux pas être triste.

- Mais quand c'est réciproque c'est tellement différent. Je veux dire, imagine que Fleur de Lys accepte de me revoir ou même me répondre. Je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. C'est ça le prix à payer. Une courte souffrance pour une immense joie !

Ils continuèrent leur discussion sur le bien fait de l'amour en finissant de s'habiller. Une fois prêt, ils sortirent des vestiaires et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un hibou qui tendit rapidement sa patte en direction de James. Ce dernier prit l'enveloppe, les sourcils froncés. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius avant d'ouvrir. La surprise se lit sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la belle écriture féminine. Par-dessus, son épaule, son meilleur ami lisait en même temps que lui.

«_Cornedrue ou plutôt devrais-je dire James ? _

_As-tu une préférence ? Les deux ne me posent aucun problème. Je serais flattée si je faisais partie des rares personnes qui te nomment Cornedrue. Je me sentirais presque faire partie des Maraudeurs. Si tu es avec eux, j'imagine que Patmol lit derrière ton épaule, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas Patmol, je sais qu'il vaut mieux pour moi d'être gentil avec ton frère de cœur si je ne veux pas m'attirer les fougues de Sirius Black ! Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Servillius, ça serait méchant n'est-ce pas ? Bref, pour revenir au début, si tu préfères que je dise James, il n'y aucun soucie pour moi. Je me sentirais peut-être plus intime si je t'appelais par ton prénom. _

_Tu dois sûrement te dire que tu n'as pas trop le choix pour me nommer ! Tu ne connais pas mon véritable nom. D'ailleurs, je pense encore qu'il est mieux comme ça. Tu n'aimerais pas savoir qui se cacher derrière ce pseudonyme. Je le promets. Mais il est vrai que je déteste te croiser dans les couloirs, savoir que tu es Cornedrue et devoir faire comme si je ne te connaissais pas. Quand je t'ai croisé ce matin, j'ai eu plein de papillon dans le ventre. Une envie folle de te sauter dessus m'a pris. Mais je sais me contenir. Snif (en tout cas pour moi). Tu te demandes encore plus qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Surtout maintenant que tu sais que je t'ai vu. Tu n'as certainement pas vu que Fleur de Lys était là. _

_J'ai entendu ce matin que tu avais l'entraînement de Quidditch. C'était bien ? Pas trop dure la reprise ? D'ailleurs quand tu es parti avec Patmol et Clomark ce matin, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de reluquer tes jolies petites fesses… Oulala je rougis. Depuis quand je dis des choses comme ça à un garçon ? et pas n'importe lequel ! Le plus beau garçon de toute l'école (désolée pour le tombeur qui lit ce qui ne lui appartient pas, n'est-ce pas Patmol !) Pour moi, James, tu es le plus séduisant. Je rêve de ton torse. _

_En fait, je voulais surtout te dire que mon départ de hier n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Je sais c'est bien beau de dire après mon départ. Mais j'avais promis à mes meilleures amies de les rejoindre à minuit pour les douze coups. J'avais quelque chose de précis à faire. Je ne te dirais pas quoi, tu saurais qui je suis. Et je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Cependant, la soirée de hier était inoubliable. Je te remercierais jamais assez d'être intervenu assez tôt pour m'éviter de passer la soirée avec ce tordu même si je me serais rendu compte bien assez vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de toi. Merci aussi pour ces danses. Je n'avais jamais dansé comme ça de toute ma vie. Mes petits cours de danse classique n'étaient rien comparés à ce moment intense de danse que j'ai vécu avec toi. Tu danses vraiment bien. Merci aussi pour la promenade. Tu as vraiment la main douce… Merci aussi de m'avoir permis de mater ton torse musclé ! Merci pour ta veste ! Je te la rendrais ! Faut juste que je m'oblige un peu. Parce qu'en fait, je suis devenu accro à elle, en une nuit. Son odeur me rappelle ton odeur. J'ai l'impression que tu es vers moi. Merci pour cette magnifique soirée. On en refera, je le promets. Mais pour l'instant, je ne sais pas comment te dire qui je suis. Tu as eu un grand courage de te présenter à moi en sachant que je n'étais pas fan des maraudeurs même si maintenant mon opinion a littéralement changé. _

_Bisous_

_Ta Fleur de Lys »_


	13. Bataille d'eau

Bella Black 2b: oui Lily se dévoile et assume vraiment ce qu'elle pense de James sans dire qui elle est... La fin ne sera pas comme dans le film! Bonne lecture! Bisous

Caro22: Merci pour ton commentaire.

Miidona: Ca m'embête cette histoire de review anonyme! j'ai cherché sur mon profil où je pouvais régler ca mais j'ai rien trouvé! Peut-être que lien que tu m'as donné pourra m'aider. Faut que j'aille regarder mais j'ai pas eu le temps de bien fouiner sur le lien. Non c'est clair que Lily ne peut pas vraiment débarquer et dire salut je suis Fleur de Lys, il serait trop choqué! Elle se sent surtout trop mal de l'avoir blessé les autres années. James est très heureux de savoir que Fleur de lys l'aime mais en même temps, il aimerait tant savoir qui elle est. A bientôt. Bisous. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Bataille d'eau**

Les maraudeurs étaient assis par terre dans leur chambre. Sirius et Remus était appuyé contre l'armoire, en face se trouvait James et Peter contre leur propre lit. La chambre était comme à son habitude mal rangée, excepté la partie du loup-garou. Des habits, des journaux, des livres jonchaient le sol. Aucun des habitants de la pièce ne songeaient à ranger. En effet, les quatre réfléchissaient à la lettre de Fleur de Lys. James ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Il avait été tellement surpris de découvrir qu'elle lui avait écrit. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas que puisqu'elle était amoureuse de lui et que lui partageait ses sentiments qui qu'elle soit, pourquoi voulait-elle resté caché. Il espérait que Remus trouverait quelque chose, n'importe qui pourrait lui servir d'indice. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus était de savoir qu'elle l'avait vu le matin même et que lui n'avait rien remarqué. Peut-être l'avait-il vu sans la voir réellement. Il regarda Sirius en train d'écrire la liste de toutes les filles de 6 et 7ème année mais il fut interrompu par Remus qui lui dit que même comme ça on ne risquait pas de trouver grand-chose. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

- Remi, tu es le plus intelligent de nous quatre, tu dois bien avoir une idée, se plaignit Sirius.

- Merci Patmol mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai écrit tout l'été ! Je ne sais pas grand-chose à son propos. Je n'ai pas assez d'info pour la connaître.

- Pourtant, elle te connaît, murmura James.

- Réponds-lui Jamesie. Et dis lui bien que si elle ne te donne pas bientôt son véritable nom, elle aura affaire à moi et …

- Patmol, l'interrompit le loup-garou. Comment pourrait-elle avoir peur de tes menaces si justement tu ne sais pas qui elle est ?

- On va bien finir par la trouver ! Au pire, je torture toutes les filles de Poudlard pour savoir. C'est bête que les hiboux ne soient pas notés sur la carte. On pourrait savoir vers qui ira le hibou qui lui postera sa lettre. Quoi ?

- Arrête Sirius, tes idées n'ont ni queue ni tête.

- Oh ? C'est méchant de dire des choses pareilles mon petit Remi ! Hey Jamesie où vas-tu ?

- Chercher de quoi lui répondre.

A peinte fut-il retourné à sa place équipé d'un parchemin et de sa plume, que Sirius et Remus vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés. La curiosité légendaire des Gryffondor les poussait à connaître sa réponse. Ils ignorèrent le regard noir que leur jeta James.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais lui répondre avec vous deux à côtés ?

- Jamesie, comment veux-tu que l'on puisse t'aider à découvrir son identité si nous ne savons rien d'elle. Il faut nous aider en nous laissant lire vos échanges.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec les arguments de Sirius. Même si, il est vrai que la curiosité est aussi pour quelque chose.

- Remus, je pensais que tu serais de mon côté, se plaignit James.

Néanmoins, malgré leur présence, il rédigea sa lettre avec le plus de soin possible.

«Fleur de Lys,

_Je n'ai pas de préférence pour le nom à me donner. Devant toute l'école, je te demanderais d'éviter d'utiliser le nom de Cornedrue. Je te laisse le choix. En effet, Patmol a lu derrière mon épaule, comme à son habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas prendre la place de Servillius. _

_Je n'ai, en effet, pas beaucoup de choix pour te nommer. Pourquoi est-il mieux que je ne connaisse pas ton nom ? Tu sais pourtant qui je suis. Tu n'aimais pas les maraudeurs et pourtant tu n'es pas partie en courant. Franchement, je ne pense pas que je puisse mal réagir en te rencontrant, à moins que tu ne sois Servillius ou une stupide Serpentard. Mais les serpentardes ne font pas parties de la liste sur laquelle tu pourrais te trouver ! Je rigole je n'ai jamais fait de liste ! _

_Si tu détestes tant me voir sans que je te voie. Alors dis-moi qui tu es. On s'est croisé ce matin ? Avant l'entraînement de Quidditch ? Ou ça ? Dans la grande salle ? Peut-être dans la salle commune ? Dis-moi où je t'ai vu ! La prochaine fois, ne te contient pas, saute moi dessus ! Comme ça, je saurais qui tu es ! Snif pour moi aussi. _

_Tu devais être près de moi si tu as entendu que j'avais l'entraînement. Mais il était bien. Nous avons trouvé le joueur qui nous manquait. Quand on ne fait pas beaucoup de sport pendant deux mois, on sent que c'est la reprise. C'est le revers de la médaille, les courbatures, la fatigue, un mauvais jeu… On saura lundi, quelles équipes joueront le match d'ouverture, match amical de samedi. _

_Comment ça tu m'as reluqué ? Hey ! Es-tu sûr que c'est Fleur de Lys qui écrit ça ? Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais écrire ça à un garçon. Dis-moi qui tu es que je puisse à mon tour te mater… Je sais, je suis plus beau que Patmol ! Il n'est que le numéro 2 du top des plus beaux mecs de l'école ! Haha ! Je rêve de tes yeux verts. Je me demande comment j'ai pu passer six ans dans une école sans remarquer qu'une fille avait le plus beau regard. J'aimerais tant m'y replonger. _

_Ton départ n'avait rien à voir avec moi ? J'étais pourtant sur le point de t'embrasser et tu es partie comme une furie. Aurais-tu eu la trouille ? Sérieux ! Ou alors tu as préféré tes amies à moi… Snif. Et puis pour le début de soirée, je n'allais pas laisser ma cavalière avec ce stupide Poufsouffle. Bah au moins, mes cours de danse auront servis à quelque chose… Je te remercie toi d'avoir passé la soirée avec moi. Quelle veste ? Ah oui ! Celle-ci ! Je l'avais oubliée ! Tu peux la garder si tu veux. J'en ai des autres ! Si tu me disais qui tu étais je pourrais être réellement vers toi. _

_Tu promets une autre soirée ? Quand tu veux ! Mais viens sans masque cette fois ! Je ne partirai pas en courant. Le courage qualité de Gryffondor ! Je suis un bon petit Gryffon qui a le courage de se présenter à son inconnue. Je suis heureux de savoir que ton opinion a changé ! On aurait été mal barre sinon. Je me réjouis de découvrir qui tu es ! Tu me le dois bien, je t'ai laissé ma veste. _

_Bisous, _

_James »_

Les maraudeurs partirent à la volière poster la lettre. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Ils firent leurs devoirs au coin du feu. Le dimanche suivant se passa dans la même ambiance tranquille. James et Sirius discutèrent de leur prochaine blague. Ils sortirent s'asseoir sous un grand arbre près du lac. Ils restèrent là, chacun plongé dans leur pensée à profiter des rayons du soleil. Sans savoir comment cela se passa, James se retrouva plonger dans le lac poussé par un Sirius hilare sur la rive. Mouillé de la tête au pied, il réussit à mettre son meilleur ami à l'eau avec l'aide des autres maraudeurs qui se retrouvèrent également mêlé dans la bataille aquatique. Devant leur hilarité, d'autres élèves suivirent leur exemple. Le parc se transforma alors dans une bataille générale où les perdants finissaient à la flotte. Les rires rivalisaient avec le chant des oiseaux qui n'osaient s'approcher de trop près. Après une bonne heure de course poursuite pour mettre l'autre à l'eau, les maraudeurs tombèrent raide de fatigue sous leur arbre préféré. Ils ignorèrent les giclées d'eau qui venant du restant des combattants qui n'avaient pas vu que les investigateurs ne faisaient plus parti du combat. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures trempées ainsi que leur t-shirt détrempé. Ils observaient ahuris ce qu'avait provoqué leur petit jeu entre ami. Jamais, ils n'avaient imaginé débuté une jouxte générale.

- C'est moi ou toute l'école nous a suivie à l'eau ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je crois qu'effectivement nous sommes la cause de toute cette pagaille, murmura Remus.

- Pour une fois qu'on n'avait rien prémédité quelque chose ! ajouta James. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on verrait bien de rentrer se changea.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Tandis qu'ils se levaient pour rentrer, le calme ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Ils marchaient tranquillement, empruntant de temps à autre un passage secret. Ils ne croyaient toujours pas au carnage qui se déroulaient dehors et que tout ça était leur faute sans le faire exprès. A l'angle du couloir qui menait au portrait de la grosse dame, le tableau cachant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils croisèrent la préfète en chef. Cette dernière fit les grands yeux en voyant arriver les quatre maraudeurs, torse et pieds nus et trempé de la tête au pied. Alice et Jane éclatèrent de rire. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard s'imaginant déjà recevoir les foudres de la préfète. Mais rien ne vint, aucun cri, aucune remarque, aucun point en moins, aucune claque...

- Qu'avez-vous donc encore fait ? demanda Jane redoutant leur réponse.

- Pour une fois, nous ne sommes pas responsables de la pagaille qui se déroule dehors et cette fois, je suis vraiment sincère, expliqua Sirius en fixant la préfète qui n'avait yeux que pour son meilleur ami.

- Quelle pagaille ? Pour l'instant, nous ne voyons que quatre ados mouillés qui laissent des traces le long des couloirs, s'étonna Alice.

- Nous étions tranquillement au parc quand Sirius a poussé James à l'eau qui s'est vengé. Peter et moi l'avons aidé et nous avons finis les quatre dans le lac. Alors que nous nous amusions tranquillement sans nous soucier des autres, ils ont suivi notre jeu. Quand on est sorti de l'eau, on a réalisé que la plupart des personnes au bord du lac étaient dans le même état que nous, expliqua Remus.

- Sans vous soucier des autres ? nargua le garçon manqué perplexe.

- Oui, sans réfléchir à la réaction des autres. On ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils suivent bêtement ce que l'on faisait. On avait réellement rien manigancé !

- Pour une fois ! rigola Alice. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé M. Rusard, il n'aurait pas aimé que vous mouillez ses couloirs !

- Tu ne nous enlèves pas de points Evans ? se moqua Sirius. Ou tu es trop occupée à mater James ?

Ce dernier fronça un instant les sourcils, étonné que Lily Evans puisse réellement être en train de le reluquer. La préfète en chef sursauta quand Sirius lui adressa la parole et rougit quand il parla de James. Elle aurait pu passer sa journée à le regarder. Ses cheveux mouillé laissaient couler des gouttes sur son visage d'ange. Son torse musclé l'appelait. Elle rêvait de se tenir dans ses bras bronzés. Son pantalon trop bas laissait entrevoir son caleçon rouge.

- Black, pourquoi est-ce que je regarderais ton abruti de copain ? Remercie-moi plutôt de ne pas vous enlever des points pour mouiller les couloirs.

- Alors enlève la bave qui coule et arrête de rougir si tu le mates. Et merci de ne pas nous enlever pour cette première fois des points ! Faudra que James se promène plus souvent à demi nu, comme ça tu oublieras de nous en retirer, se moqua-t-il.

- Merci Lily, l'arrêta Remus en souriant à sa collègue préfète. On va aller se sécher et s'habiller si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Sur ce, il dépassa les trois filles sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Un petit sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était désormais sur que Lily Evans et Fleur de Lys ne faisait qu'une seule personne. Il jeta un regard vers James qui discutait avec Sirius qui se moquait de l'effet qu'il avait sur la préfète. Il rigola intérieurement se disant qu'il allait laisser Lily se révéler elle-même à James. Ainsi la fille dont son meilleur ami avait été désespérément amoureux mais qui avait été effacée par une inconnue du net était la même personne.

- Le monde est vraiment petit, pensa-t-il.

De l'autre côté du portrait, Alice et Jane éclatèrent de rire à l'instant où les maraudeurs avaient disparu.

- Pourquoi rigolez-vous comme des baleines ? Vous n'allez pas croire ce qu'à dit l'autre abruti de Black à propos de James ?

- Oh c'est mignon, tu dis James maintenant, ce n'est plus Potter hein Lily, se moqua Jane. C'est vrai que tu le matais, n'est-ce pas ?

- A ton avis ?

- Haha, grillée par Sirius Black. Tu ne devais vraiment pas être discrète. La marchandise t'a plus au moins ?

- Jane, ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

- Quoi tu n'as pas aimé ? Black aussi est plutôt bien foutu, non ?

- Mouais, répondirent à l'unisson Lily et Alice.

- C'est vrai que l'une à son petit Franky et l'autre son Potty.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Jane ! rugirent immédiatement les deux amis.

Les trois filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur chemin. Lily ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son corps de dieu grec. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle était tombée amoureuse de lui…


	14. Semaine de cours

Tam83: Merci pour ton comm's! Remus ne dira rien du tout et va laisser James chercher!

Kis38: Oui Lily n'est pas discrète mais bon comment faire autrement devant tant une telle perfection? Beaucoup de fille réagirait de la même manière^^

Mea95Gryffondor: Faudra attendre encore un chapitre ou deux pour que Lily se dévoile! Bonne lecture!

Cailloux dans l'eau: Toutes les filles aimeraient être à la place de Lily, je pense! Moi la première!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une semaine de cours**

Le lundi au dîner, Dumbledore annonça que Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient les deux équipes tirées au sort pour jouer le match d'ouverture. Des stratégies, des entraînements supplémentaires de Quidditch furent donc organisés par le capitaine.

Après les cours, un attroupement devant la grande salle eut lieu. Etonnée, la préfète en chef se fraya un chemin pour découvrir James et Sirius leur baguette en main ainsi que Rogue la tête en bas proliférant les pires insultes à ses bourreaux. Autour d'elle, les élèves rigolaient et encourageaient les deux maraudeurs à continuer et leur demandaient même d'aller plus loin. Elle fut alors étonnée de voir l'admiration qu'avaient ses camarades pour tant de méchanceté. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus était qu'ils en redemandaient. Les deux tortionnaires n'avaient pas d'autre choix que suivre le mouvement de foule. Jamais, elle n'avait observé la scène, réellement. Habituellement, elle arrivait comme une furie et disputait les maraudeurs qui parvenaient toujours à garder prestance. Elle croisa le regard de Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui lança un petit sourire en coin avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direct de James. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait aucune envie d'intervenir. Jamais Rogue ne l'avait remercié pour son aide, pire encore, il l'insultait.

- Tiens, Evans, tu ne défends plus ce pauvre Servillius ? lança James qui venait de remarquer sa présence.

- Pas cette fois. Je l'ai défendu de vos gamineries durant six ans et jamais, je n'ai reçu de merci en retour. La seule chose à laquelle j'avais droit était des insultes. Alors, je fais comme tout le monde j'observe ce que vous allez faire, Potter. Je me demandais justement si vous alliez réellement oser montrer son caleçon à tout le monde ?

- Tu aimerais Evans ? se moqua Sirius.

- Pas du tout Black. Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars mais à ce que j'entends beaucoup d'élèves en aimeraient.

- Haha, je te comprends tout à fait Evans.

- Pourtant Black vous ne pouvez pas faire autre chose que de suivre ce que veut votre public. Vous n'allez pas écouter une seule personne alors que la majorité crie l'inverse. Les maraudeurs ont une réputation et ont leur statut en jeu.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James. Elle expliquait ce que lui-même lui avait expliqué le soir du bal. Elle leur tentait la perche pour faire ce qu'eux voulaient et pas les autres.

- On ne montrera pas son caleçon mais pas pour te faire plaisir Evans, ne rêve pas. On ne veut pas être hanté pas les immondices que cache le pantalon de Servillius.

D'un coup de baguette, Cornedrue libéra Rogue qui se leva et partit sans oublier de lancer des regards noirs tout autour de lui. Les élèves le huèrent quand il s'enfuit lâchement avant de regarder ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer entre les maraudeurs et la préfète en chef. Espérant méchamment que Potter aurait droit à une nouvelle claque qui mettrait fin à une énième dispute.

- Circulez, il n'y a plus rien à regarder, rugit Lily.

Au moment où elle allait entrer dans la grande salle, elle fut retenue par James qui la regardait médusé.

- Tu ne nous enlèves pas de points ?

- Non, pas cette fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Evans ? Hier aussi alors qu'on avait trempé le couloir. Pourtant aujourd'hui James était habillé.

- Black, je ne matais pas ton abruti de copain. Maintenant au lieu de retenir, laissez-moi passer avant que je change d'avis et vous retire des points.

Sur ce, elle les quitta. Elle entendit, Sirius lui crier un merci ce qui la fit sourire. Elle s'assit vers l'élève qui l'attendait et à qui elle donnait des cours de soutien.

- Au fond, je commence à bien aimer ces maraudeurs. Dommage d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour réalisé qu'ils sont quand même drôles. Merci à Cornedrue… pensa-t-elle.

Elle parvint à les éviter durant le reste de la journée ainsi que le mardi. En cours, elle ne s'approcha pas d'eux. Elle ne leur dit rien quand au fait qu'ils l'empêchaient d'écouter en histoire de la magie. Et même pour la première fois depuis son entrée au collège de sorcellerie, elle rigolait doucement en écoutant les blagues vaseuses de James et Sirius durant les cours. Elle eut pitié d'eux durant les deux heures de potion où le professeur et directeur de Serpentard, se déchaîna sur eux. Pourtant, ils continuèrent à rigoler. Au dîner, elle les observait. Alice et Jane souriaient en la voyant faire. Elle savait que l'héritier Potter occupait toutes ses pensées et que le seul moyen pour qu'elle se calme était qu'elle finisse dans ses bras. Alice et Jane qui n'avaient eu rien contre les maraudeurs étaient contentes de pouvoir rire de leur gaminerie comme disait si bien Lily avec cette dernière. Le mardi soir, Lily retrouva Remus dans sa salle commune pour aller faire la ronde des préfets. Ce soir étaient leur tour de garde. Elle le vit s'éloigner de ses amis en soupirant.

- Pourquoi soupires-tu ? Ils sont si désespérants que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Non, je rigole. Ils sont gentils tout plein malgré ce que les gens peuvent croire. Ils sont très différents de l'image qu'ils donnent. Mais bon je crois que tu as remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas si terribles dans le fond ? Je me trompe peut-être Lily mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu trouvais James plus si arrogant et immature que ça ?

Lily se sentit rougir. Remus avait découvert la vérité. Avait-il dit quelque chose à James ? Peut-être disait-il ça juste pour tester sa réaction. Elle devait continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Potter reste un gamin immature, ce n'est parce que j'ai décidé de ne plus mêlé ses bêtises que mon avis à son propos a changé.

- Vraiment Lily ? Tu sais tu peux tout me dire. Même s'il est vrai que je ne suis pas Cornedrue, tu peux quand me dire la vérité Fleur de Lys.

Il insista sur le dernier mot. Tout en parlant, il s'était tourné vers elle guettant sa réaction. Elle sursauté au nom de Cornedrue et de son propre surnom. Oui, Remus avait découvert la supercherie. Comme à son habitude, le loup-garou découvrait tout. Ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Elle ne répondit rien durant une bonne minute. Il garda le silence. Il sentait qu'elle ne savait que répondre.

- Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît Remus. Je lui dirais moi-même quand je serais prête mais là, je ne le sens pas.

- Tu es donc vraiment amoureuse de James ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle de plus en plus rouge. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se cacher. Elle ignora son regard perçant. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi as-tu honte alors ? Il t'aime, tu l'aimes !

- Il ne m'aime plus Remus ! s'écria-t-elle s'arrêtant brusquement au milieu du couloir.

- Tu crois que je ne connais pas les sentiments de mon meilleur ami ? ajouta sournoisement le loup-garou.

- Je sais très bien que tu es au courant de tout, Lunard. Je veux bien croire qu'il soit amoureux de Fleur de Lys mais je suis Lily Evans, la fille qui lui a brisé le cœur durant des années. Je n'ai jamais crut un mot de ce qu'il me disait. Je l'ai envoyé balader un nombre incalculable de fois. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Lily, tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- S'il m'a raconté cet été qu'une fille lui avait brisé le cœur, qu'il en avait pleuré.

- Tu n'es plus la même Lily. Tout est différent que les autres fois. Vous vous connaissez maintenant. James restera amoureux de Fleur de Lys qui est toi. Tu n'as surtout pas la moindre idée de l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi. Les sentiments qu'il a pour toi aujourd'hui sont plus fort que ceux qu'il ressentait pour la Lily qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était amoureux de toi sans te connaître, il était jeune.

- Comment as-tu fait le lien ? On était au bal vendredi et on est que mardi. Je pense que tu as compris depuis un moment déjà non ?

- Tu as perdu collier le soir du bal. Quand James nous la montrer…

- James a mon collier ? Ouf, je croyais l'avoir perdu.

- Oui, il l'a trouvé dans le hall quand tu as pris la fuite. Bref, je disais que quand il nous la montrer, j'ai sut que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Mais je ne me souvenais pas où. Le lendemain au déjeuner, tu étais différente. Et il me semblait que quelque chose sur toi était différent. Il y a eu un moment où tu as mis ta main vers ton cou où habituellement se trouve un collier qui n'y était plus. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions et quand James a quitté la salle, tu l'as dévoré des yeux. C'était tellement flagrant. Après, tu es venu voir l'entraînement, toi qui n'aimes pas ça. Tu n'as même pas vu quand Jane te faisait signe trop occupée à observer le capitaine. Dimanche quand on s'est croisé, comme te la si gentiment fait remarquer Sirius tu as maté sans gêne James. Et le pire est que hier, tu n'as pas défendu Rogue. Tes arguments pour ne pas le faire étaient très bons mais ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences. Ensuite, dans une lettre tu as dit à James que tu me connaissais qu'on avait déjà parlé, que tu détestais les maraudeurs. Tout était en fait très logique. Fleur de Lys ne pouvait qu'être Lily Evans.

- Tu es plus perspicace que James. Il ne se doute de rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien du tout. Il est à des milles de s'imaginer que ça puisse être toi. D'ailleurs, avec Sirius, ils commencent à se demander si tu fais vraiment parti de Poudlard.

- Haha, non ? Vraiment ? C'est presque vexant ! Tu vas les laisser galérer dans leurs recherches ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Je vais te laisser dire la vérité à James. Sauf si tu tardes trop bien sûr. Et, c'est tellement drôle de voir James et Sirius chercher qui tu peux être.

- Merci Remus de ne rien dire. Je te promets que je lui dirai. Toute façon, j'ai tellement de peine à me retenir de ne pas lui sauter.

- Je me passerais des détails…

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur ronde avant de retourner à leur salle commune. Ils se séparèrent.

Le jeudi, durant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall remit Lily et James ensemble afin d'éviter que ce dernier ne fasse le pitre avec son camarade. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sans un mot. James ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard trop occupé à faire essayer de communiquer par télépathie avec son frère de cœur. Il réussit d'un tour de main l'exercice. Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il pouvait être autant doué. Elle, au contraire peinait à transformé le vase en porte manteau. Il lui fit un petit sourire désolé ne sachant que répondre quand au bout de son cinquième essai son vase avait juste eu droit à une branche du porte manteau. Il cessa alors sa conversation muette avec Sirius qui tenta alors d'aider Pettigrow.

- Tu veux un coup de main Evans ? demanda-t-il doucement. Il ne voulait pas vexer la préfète avec qui il ne s'était pas disputé depuis presque une semaine. Ce qui était un record.

- Euh volontiers, Potter.

Il commença alors à lui donner quelque explication supplémentaire et quelque conseil. Elle buvait ses paroles. Mais quand elle plongea son regard dans ses prunelles noisette, elle se perdit. Elle n'entendit pas la fin de son explication. Elle revint à elle quand elle réalisa qu'il la secouait gentiment par l'épaule.

- Evans ? Evans ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Euh oui ? Tu disais ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui suit les cours assidûment tu as de la peine à écouter quand quelqu'un t'explique quelque chose. Tu pensais à quoi pour rêver pareillement ?

- A t… rien, ne se rattrapa-t-elle que justesse évitant de lui dire qu'il était au cœur de ses pensées.

- D'accord, je reprends mes explications ?

- Oui, je t'écoute. Vraiment.

Le cours continua sans la moindre embûche. A la stupéfaction, aucune dispute n'arriva entre eux. Il continua à l'aider et à la fin de l'heure elle réussit parfaitement. Pour la première fois, elle avait réussit de manière grandiose une métamorphose. Elle avait aussi eu un très bon professeur particulier. Elle quitta la salle sur un petit nuage.


	15. le match

Mea95Gryffondor: Remus est en tout cas plus fort que James et Sirius réuni. Mais James sera le dernier à connaître la vérité. Bisous

Tam83: Remus voulait avoir le coeur net qu'il avait bien tout découvert! ^^

Corny59: Non, Lily est loin d'être discrète. ^^ Bonne lecture

Kis38: J'ai pas bien compris ou tu avais vu une faute! Dsl. J'aimerais bien avoir James comme professeur particulier! ^^ je l'envie! Bise

AngelLys: James et Sirius sont vraiment nul sur ce coup, pour ne pas découvrir qui se cache sous se pseudo. On dit pas non à un professeur particulier quand c'est James Potter! On lui refuse rien surtout! ^^ Sirius est en effet très doué pour les mettre les pieds dans le plat mais il est aussi complétement à côté de la plaque quand il s'agit de James... J'adore trop aussi les lettres! ^^! Je vais beaucoup mieux! J'ai à nouveau la folie d'écrire! Bonne lecture! Bisous fan of marauders!

Ortence: Oui, Remus rigole bien parce que sur ce coup, ils sont nuls!

Bonne lecture! And Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le match**

La soirée précédant le match, Lily discutait au coin du feu avec des amis. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Son esprit était occupé par quelque chose d'autre, par quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne se trouvait juste un peu plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait aisément, le regarder parler avec ses amis. De temps en temps, elle parvenait même à entendre son rire. En le voyant tousser pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle commença à se poser des questions. Elle se rappela alors que le match d'ouverture de Quidditch était le lendemain contre les Serpentards, un match annoncé comme difficile.

- Ce sera un match dangereux demain ? demanda brusquement Lily interrompant ses amies qui pariaient sur le prochain sorcier qui allait faire la une de sorcière hebdo.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? s'étonna Jane. Il ne risque rien. Je ne risque rien. Aucun membre de l'équipe ne sera mis en danger. Nous avons des bons batteurs. C'est vraiment rare des accidents. Ne te fais pas de soucies.

- Mais les serpentards ne sont pas fair play, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh tu sais le match de demain est seulement le match d'ouverture. Il ne fait pas parti de ceux qui comptent pour le championnat. James est vraiment doué, il ne va rien lui arriver. Je te le promets Lily. Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du sang d'encre. Je te remercie, je vois comme tu tiens plus à lui qu'à moi.

- Il tousse beaucoup ce soir, je trouve c'est tout. Je me disais juste que s'il devait avoir un rhume ou je ne sais quoi, ça ne serait pas raisonnable de jouer. Mais je suis aussi inquiète pour toi, Jane.

- Lily, Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être soucieuse comme fille. Viens voir le match et tu verras que tout se passera à merveille. Il attrapera le vif d'or rapidement, on gagnera le match, on fêtera ça dignement. Tu participeras à la célébration de notre première victoire de l'année et là tu iras lui dire « James, je suis Fleur de Lys. Je suis ta plus grande fan. Je t'aime ! ».

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout, je suis le plus sérieux du monde. C'est le moment propice pour annoncer à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes. Il sera tellement heureux, peut-être même déjà bien lancé si Sirius ramène de l'alcool.

- Jane a raison Lily. Tu devrais lui dire demain soir au plus tard. Ca sera la fête. Si Gryffondor perd, ce qui ne va pas arriver, je sais Jane, tu peux toujours reporter le moment de l'annoncer. Mais si on gagne, tu lui avoues tout.

- Je vais me mettre à souhaiter que Gryffondor perde presque ! Je rigole Jane. Vous avez raison les filles. Demain après le match, je lui dirai tout.

Alice et Jane reprirent leur conversation. Cependant Lily ne se joint pas. Une boule dans le ventre la tiraillait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle leva les yeux vers son prince charmant. Il était en plein discussion avec Sirius. Il lui semblait que les deux garçons n'étaient pas du même avis. Elle fut intriguée et tendit l'oreille. Aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à elle. Il parlait trop bas. Elle réalisa alors que Remus avait remarqué qu'elle les espionnait. Il lui sourit avant d'intervenir dans la conversation des deux frères. Lily comprit pour la première fois que Peter ne se mêlait pas du tout au dialogue. Il était en retrait occupé à manger ces bonbons. Elle vit son Apollon se lever et monter d'un pas rapide au dortoir suivit de près par un Sirius à la fois énervé et inquiet. Elle croisa le regard de Remus lui demanda silencieusement ce qui se passait. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules. Puis, il rejoignit ses camarades qui venaient de quitter la pièce. Intriguée par le comportement étrange des deux maraudeurs, elle laissa ses deux amies pour retourner à sa chambre sans un mot. Cette nuit-là, elle dormit mal. Elle s'agrippa à la veste de James. Elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pourquoi avait-elle autant d'appréhension ?

Le lendemain, jour du match, toute l'école était surexcitée au petit déjeuner. Elle descendit avec ses amies. Elle n'avait pas faim, un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait. Elle s'assit assez près des maraudeurs. Son inquiétude empira quand elle vit à quel point James était pâle en face d'elle. A côté de lui, Sirius lui lançait des regards angoissés mais ne disait rien. L'ambiance était pesante. Rien de bon pour la rassurer.

- Alors chef, prêt pour le match ? intervint Jane.

- Bien sûr. Toujours prêt à jouer ! répondit James tentant d'y mettre le plus d'entrain possible malgré sa fatigue.

- Bon sang, mange quelque chose Jamesie, ordonna un Sirius à bout de nerf.

- J'ai pas faim Siri, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. Je vais bien d'accord ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air abattu. Il leva les yeux au ciel complètement désespéré. Il allait répondre quelque chose mais son frère de cœur quittait déjà la table.

- Il a de la chance d'être parti maintenant sinon je lui aurais donné à manger à la petite cuillère, marmonna-t-il.

Lily se tourna vers Remus espérant une explication à cette attitude plutôt inhabituelle. Depuis quand ces deux là se disputaient-ils et quelle était donc la raison à tout ça ? Hélas, elle n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de Remus qui se contenta d'un maigre sourire.

L'heure du match arriva. Lily accompagnée d'Alice ainsi que Remus et Peter se rendirent au gradin. La peur continuait d'être présente à son grand désarroi. Que pouvait-elle donc bien faire pour que cela passe ?

Au vestiaire, James lisait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Fleur de Lys. Comme à son habitude, Sirius était également en pleine lecture.

«_James_,

_Je choisis de t'appeler James, comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on est intime ! Bref, je voulais surtout te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match. Je viendrais le voir. Je serai ta première supportrice. Si Gryffondor gagne, j'imagine qu'une petite fête aura lieu, je profiterai de l'ambiance festive pour venir te dire qui je suis. Une raison de plus de remporter la victoire ! Même si vous deviez perdre, je te dirai qui je suis. Tu as le droit de savoir qui je suis et je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité. _

_Bonne chance, _

_Bisous_

_Fleur de Lys »_

Les joueurs écoutèrent les dernières consignes de leur capitaine. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'entrée au stade. Ils enfourchèrent leur balai sous les acclamations du public. Les serpentards se firent huer par les trois autres maisons qui supportaient Gryffondor. Le coup de sifflet retentit. Le match commença. Rapidement, Gryffondor prit de l'avance. Les buts des rouges et or se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Les deux attrapeurs cherchaient désespérément le vif d'or.

- James a de la peine a trouvé le vif, tu ne trouves pas Remus ? demanda Peter.

- Il l'attrape plus vite d'habitude, c'est vrai, concéda le loup-garou.

Il échangea un regard avec Lily où elle put y lire la même peur qui l'habitait depuis le soir d'avant. Si le maraudeur était inquiet qui allait pouvoir la rassurer. Décidément, elle détestait le Quidditch.

Sur le terrain, Sirius s'approcha de James qui avançait tranquillement sur son balai.

- Ca va Cornedrue ?

- Ouais, répondit ce dernier en serrant les dents. Va mettre des buts Siri. Je cherche le vif et je mets fin à cette saleté de match. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

- D'accord. Trouve-le vite.

Il repartit marquer des buts tout en continuant d'observer son capitaine qui ne semblait plus tenir sur son balai.

James de son côté, pestait contre ce maudit vif d'or qui avait disparu. Il ne lui fallait jamais autant de temps habituellement pour le trouver. Le seul jour où il voulait que le match se termine rapidement qu'il puisse retourner dans son lit se reposer, le jeu s'éternisait. En plus de tout, il savait que Fleur de Lys était quelque part en train de le regarder. Il refusait de perdre alors qu'elle était là, pour le voir. Il voulait qu'elle soit fière. Il se devait d'être à la hauteur. C'était pourtant le seul jour où il lui était indispensable de bien jouer. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus il peinait à rester debout. Il sentait qu'il n'allait réussir à tenir une heure de plus. Sa respiration devenait haletante et saccadée. Il ferma les yeux un cours instant et inspira un bon coup. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un éclat doré lui passer devant. Direct, il partit à sa poursuite. Il tendit le bras pour tenter de l'attraper. Au moment où ses doigts allaient enfermer le vif, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il se sentit glisser de son balai. Puis se fut le trou noir.

Sirius ne quitta pas James des yeux. Il le vit suivre le vif, tendre la main. Soudain, il vit le cognard lui foncer dessus. Son petit frère glissa de son balai. Des cris affolés s'élevèrent des gradins. Il fonça le plus vite possible, il tendit le bras et attrapa de justesse sa main lui évitant une chute d'une quinzaine de mètre. Il n'entendit pas le soupir de soulagement des spectateurs. Le poursuiveur quémanda l'aide ses coéquipiers alors qu'il se sentait lui-même glisser vers le bas à cause du poids de son meilleur ami inconscient. Avec l'aide des autres membres de l'équipe, il parvint à la terre ferme. Il tomba d'épuisement de son balai mais continua à serrer la main de James. L'infirmière et le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent en courant suivi de près par Remus et Lily.

Cette dernière n'avait pas quitté James des yeux tout du long depuis le coup de sifflet. Elle l'avait vu bouger gentiment durant une heure, parlé avec Sirius avant de filer comme une flèche. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle vit le cognard le percuter de plein fouet. Elle sentit à sa droite, Remus se crisper. Elle ferma les yeux, mortifiée en le voyant tomber. Elle ne voulait pas voir la suite, elle l'imagina déjà allongé sur le sol de ce foutu terrain de Quidditch. Elle sentit qu'on la tirait. Elle leva les yeux et vit Sirius qui tenait fermement James par le bras. Remus la traîna avec lui avant de partir en courant vers le terrain. En arrivant en bas, elle vit toute l'équipe à terre. Son prince charmant allongé dans l'herbe. Son estomac se serra. Il semblait avoir de la peine à respirer. Sa main était crispée sur la petite balle dorée qu'il avait réussit à attraper juste à temps. Son autre main serrait celle de son frère de cœur. Ce dernier le fixait mort d'inquiétude. Lily s'agenouilla sous le regard noir de Sirius. L'infirmière fit un rapide diagnostic qu'elle garda pour elle-même. Soucieuse, elle demanda à la préfète en chef et au poursuiveur de lâcher leur ami pour qu'elle puisse l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais tout deux refusèrent catégoriquement. Sirius fit remarquer que James ne semblait pas vouloir lui lâcher la main alors il restait avec lui. Elle les laissa l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Cependant, elle leur interdit l'entrée. Remus arriva quelque temps après accompagner de Peter et du professeur McGonagall.

- Lily, où est Sirius ? demanda Remus étonnée de la voir seule dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie.

- Elle l'a laissé l'accompagner, ronchonna-t-elle.

Sa jambe bougeait nerveusement. Sa main tapait contre l'accoudoir. Remus posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer. Il lu lança un regard rassurant auquel elle répondit par un sourire crispé. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius qui fut poussé hors de la pièce. Ce dernier lança un regard noir à l'infirmière qui l'avait mis dehors de la chambre de son ami. Le professeur McGonagall fut autorisée à entrer pour s'entretenir avec l'infirmière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Evans ? rugit-t-il. Tu n'as plus besoin de faire ton boulot de préfète.

- Je ne suis pas là pour mon rôle de préfète mais parce que je suis inquiète pour James.

- Oh arrête Evans, tu le détestes…

- Sirius, tais-toi, l'interrompit Remus.

- Quoi ? Remi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, cette fille, elle a brisé le cœur de Jamesie des millions de fois et là, il tombe de son balai et elle est morte d'inquiétude ! C'est le monde à l'envers. Ça n'a aucun sens. En fait, tu es au courant qu'il n'est plus intéressé par toi, alors tu es jalouse qu'il ne soit plus amoureux de toi. Il ne retombera pas amoureux de toi, il en aime une autre, Evans. Oublie le passé…

- Black, au lieu de faire le grand frère protecteur, tu vas m'écouter d'accord ? Je suis amoureuse de James Potter que ça te chante ou pas. Je me suis éprise de lui quand j'ai appris le connaître cet été. On s'aime et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas contre le fait que Fleur de Lys soit amoureux de lui.

- J'ai toutes mes raisons de faire le grand frère protecteur, comme tu dis Evans. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer c'est avec Fleur de Lys qu'il veut avoir une relation et… Quoi ? Depuis quand connais-tu Fleur de Lys ? Ne me dis pas que… ? Toi ? Tu ne fais qu'un avec elle ? Avec Fleur de Lys ?

- Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de James. Oui, je suis Fleur de Lys. Oui, on a causé tout l'été. Oui, j'étais avec lui au bal. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Remus a compris rapidement.

- Quoi ? Tu savais qui était Fleur de Lys et tu nous as rien dit ?

- J'ai promis à Lily de garder le silence. Ce n'était pas à moi de l'annoncer à James.

- J'hallucine, murmura Sirius en s'asseyant par terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Remus avait ses sourcils froncés, signe d'inquiétude. Peter semblait complètement perdu comme à son habitude. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux et était sur le point de pleurer. Je suis désolé Lily de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça…

- C'est bon. Je ne m'attendais pas à d'autres réactions de ta part. Tu tiens à lui. C'est ton petit frère, je sais. C'est bon.

Il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui par terre, entraînant par la même occasion Remus qui continuait à tenir la main de la jeune fille. Tous les droits assis à même le sol attendaient des nouvelles de l'infirmière. Lily pleurait doucement contre l'épaule de Remus qui tentait désespérément de la calmer. A côté, il sentait Sirius à bout de nerf. Ce dernier s'agitait nerveusement tout en fixant un point dans le vide. Le stresse et la peur planait dans la salle d'attente. Un silence pesant régnait. Tous attendaient avec impatience des nouvelles de leur ami.


	16. Réveilletoi James

Kis38: oui, pauvre James, c'est sur lui que tout retombe. En plus, il est pas au bout de ses surprises! Ah oui je viens de comprendre mon erreur. Mais je pense que j'ai écris je pensais que Lily ne voulant pas répondre avec méchanceté à James répondit à Sirius à qui elle arrivait encore à être méprisante sans en souffrir. ^^

Mea95Gryffondor: Ouais Sirius est trop drôle et très impulsif. En effet, on dirait un petit garçon qui vient s'excuser après avoir fait une bêtise. Mais bon, on peut lui pardonner son impulsivité, il est inquiet pour son meilleur ami et là il apprend qui est Fleur de Lys. C'est le moment où James apprend la vérité mais il ne sera ni en colère, ni déçu. Il réagira de manière assez inattendu selon Lily. Bisous, Bonne lecture^^

Ortence: Non, il a pas la grippe A. Il a pas été vacciné alors il risque pas de choper la H1N1! Faudra attendre l'épilogue! Lol! Ouais Sirius en voit de toutes les couleurs et il est pas au bout de ses peines... Il a eut plus de peine que Remus pour comprendre...^^

Corny59: James va vite se rétablir ne t'inquiète pas! Il est trop indispensable pour l'histoire. Bonne lecture! A bientôt

AngelLys: Oui c'est bientôt la fin... Le seul jour où il fallait que tout se passe bien, rien ne va comme prévu. Tout va de travers. Ouais, je trouve toujours trop mignons la relation fraternel entre James et Sirius. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs toujours égal à lui-même, impulsif! Il réagit sans réfléchir! Il lui faut tellement de temps pour réaliser ce que lui dit Lily. James était censé être le premier à connaître l'identité de Fleur De Lys dans le sens logique mais dans ce cas il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire. Il sera donc le dernier, manque de bol pour lui! Sirius et Remus ne font d'ailleurs pas l'aider, ils n'ont pas l'occasion. Ils vont laisser les deux futurs amoureux se déclarer leur flamme tout seul comme des grands! Il sera en effet assez surpris mais je te laisse voir si c'est positif ou négatif! Bisous! Bonne lecture! A plus, fan of marauders!

Tam83: James va vite se remettre! Ouais Sirius est trop chou en grand frère protecteur. C'est pas ce qu'il ferait avec Regulus! ^^ Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Réveille-toi, James**

L'atmosphère était pesante dans la petite chambre de l'infirmerie. Seul le bruit des respirations des quatre personnes présentes masquait le lourd silence. Dans un coin, Remus somnolait sur une chaise. Sa tête était appuyée sur sa main. En face de lui, Sirius dormait à moitié couché sur James encore endormi. L'héritier Black continuait de lui tenir la main. De l'autre côté du lit, la seule fille présente dormait, la tête posée sur le ventre de son prince charmant. Elle venait tout juste de partir dans le monde des rêves. En effet, elle fut la dernière à plonger dans le pays de Morphée. Durant toute la soirée, elle l'avait observé. Endormi, il ressemblait à un ange. Son visage était calme et apaisé. Son épaule droite qui avait déboîtée suite au choc du cognard était bandée. Un tuyau l'aidait à respirer. Ses joues avaient perdu de leur couleur vive. Un air serein lui emplissait le visage tandis qu'il rêvait que sa belle inconnue dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Aux premières lueurs du soleil, il commença gentiment à émerger de son doux sommeil. Il sentit quelque chose de lourd contre son bras gauche et sur son ventre. Une légère douleur au niveau de l'épaule le tiraillait. Il clignait des yeux avant de parvenir à les ouvrir réellement. Il réalisa rapidement où il se trouvait. Les murs blancs et cette odeur de désinfectant étaient si propres à l'infirmerie. Il distingua deux formes à ses côtés. Il lui sembla que quelqu'un se trouvait également un peu plus. Cependant, sans ses lunettes, il voyait flou. Incapable de bouger son bras droit bandé, il tenta de soulever le gauche mais le poids de Sirius sur son bras était trop lourd. Il n'arrivait à identifier dans cette vision confuse qui était couchée sur son ventre. Il voyait juste une chevelure auburn. Il retenta de dégager son bras gauche. Il reconnut qui dormait à ses côtés à sa manière de s'agripper à lui. Seul Sirius en grand frère protecteur lui tenait aussi fortement la main. Impossible de se dégager sans le réveiller. Il savait que Remus devait sûrement se trouver également dans la pièce. Une idée pour sortir Sirius de son sommeil lui traversa l'esprit. Il regarda un de ses doigts où se trouvait un petit appareil branché qui bipait son rythme cardiaque. Un sourire malveillant se dessina. Il regarda son meilleur ami les yeux pétillants. Il enleva brusquement la petite pince au bout de son index. Un long sifflement remplaça les bruits réguliers de l'électrocardiogramme. Remus et Sirius furent réveillés en un dixième de seconde. Il remit directement la pince sur son doigt afin d'éviter que l'infirmière remarque le changement. Il prit ses lunettes maintenant que son bras était enfin libre. Il regarda ses meilleurs amis avec un grand sourire. Il éclata devant leur tête médusé. Il y a quelques secondes, ils croyaient que leur meilleur ami était en train de mourir et là, il était mort de rire. La tête rousse qui dormait sur lui émergea et fixa son regard émeraude dans le sien. James cessa immédiatement de rire en reconnaissant la préfète en chef couchée à moitié sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de demander la raison de sa présence, il entendit la voix énervée mêlée de soulagement de Sirius.

- Non mais tu n'es pas bien dans ta petite tête, Jamesie ? Tu voulais nous tuer ou quoi ? J'ai cru que t'étais mort, bordel ! James, ne refait plus jamais une chose pareille ! Arrête de sourire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Sale petit Potty….

- Siri, si tu as finis de me crier dessus, je…

- Te crier dessus ? Tu viens de nous faire croire que tu étais mort et je suis censé resté calme ?

James échangea un regard amusé avec Remus puis se tourna vers Sirius qui continuait de crier et gesticuler dans tous les sens. D'un coup sec, il retira à nouveau la petite pince. Ses battements de cœur firent place au sifflement aigu. Ce bruit eut l'effet attendu par James puisque Sirius se tut soudainement. Le silence revenu, il remit l'appareil sur son doigt.

- Tu as fini de me crier dessus ? Sinon je recommence jusqu'à ce que tu te taises. Et plus, je le refais, plus il y a de chance que l'infirmière remarque quelque chose de louche donc qu'elle vous mette dehors ! Et cesse de me regarder comme ça ! Je vais bien. J'ai juste le bras ankylosé à cause d'un sale clébard qui a dormi dessus, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Remus échangea un regard amusé avec Lily médusée devant l'héritier Black si démonstratif. Elle était si heureuse de le voir réveillé qu'elle en oublia la peur de devoir lui annoncer la raison de sa présence.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Que s'est-il pendant le match ? On a perdu ? C'est ça ? demanda-t-il puis il se tourna vers son frère de cœur et lui murmura, elle est venue ?

- Oh que depuis hier après-midi, depuis le match. D'ailleurs, en passant, Jamesie, je te ferais remarquer que j'avais raison tu n'étais en état de jouer hier vu que tu arrivais à peine à tenir sur ton balai et il t'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour trouver enfin le vif d'or. Quand tu allais l'attraper, un cognard t'a démonté l'épaule. Tu es tombé de ton balai. J'ai eu le temps de choper avant que tu touches le sol. Même si j'ignore comment je l'ai fait. Mais on a gagné le match. Tu as réussi d'une manière inexplicable et très Potter a chopé le vif d'or au moment où le cognard te touchait. Tu es tombé avec le vif en main. On a donc gagné. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, oui elle est venue. Mais elle est toujours là. Au lieu de me parler à moi, parle-lui à elle, expliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

James fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de Lily. On entendit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il croisait l'océan vert. Sous le coup de la surprise, il resta sans voix. Elle-même ne savait que dire. Il baissa alors les yeux vers l'endroit où la main de Lily se trouvait encore. En effet, la jeune fille ne l'avait retirée et sa paume touchait les abdominaux de James. Pour cause quand la préfète s'était endormie, elle avait passé inconsciemment sa main sous le haut de pyjama de son camarade. Ce dernier réalisait à peine où les doigts de la belle Lily Evans le touchaient. Il avait tant rêvé d'elle avant de faire connaissance avec Fleur de Lys et maintenant il apprenait que les deux filles n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne. La rousse suivit le chemin de ses yeux sur sa main et rougit quand elle réalisa qu'elle était encore en train de le toucher. Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à quitter la douceur de sa peau. A leur côté, Sirius et Remus se retenaient à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire face à leur mutisme.

- Ecoute, James, je… commença Lily mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle, plein d'espoir.

Morte de peur, elle se leva pour prendre la fuite mais elle sentit sa douce main lui agripper le poignet gentiment. Elle se retourna mais évita son regard noisette qui la fixait. Elle ignora également les deux autres maraudeurs.

- C'était toi ? Tu es vraiment elle ?

- Je suis désolée James, j'aurais dût te le dire avant mais…, tenta-t-elle de dire mais les mots se bloquèrent à nouveau. Je vais y aller, je ne veux pas te stresser, ni te mettre la pression…

- Reste, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi voudrais-je que tu partes si j'ai enfin découvert que les deux seules filles dont je suis tombé amoureux sont en réalité la même personne. Que pourrais-je demander de plus ?

- Tu n'es pas énervé ? Déçu ? Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai quand même fait beaucoup souffrir les autres années. J'ai refusé de te dire qui j'étais le soir du bal, j'ai pris la fuite. Je suis lâche…

- Lily, ou plutôt Fleur de Lys. Pourquoi serais-je déçu ? ou même énervé ? Le passé c'est le passé. J'ai peut-être souffert de tous tes refus mais ne part pas maintenant. J'ai rêvé au début des vacances avant que je tombe amoureux de Fleur de Lys, que Lily Evans se cache sous ce pseudonyme. J'ai espéré que la fille dont j'étais sincèrement amoureux apprendrait à me connaître à travers internet. Plus le temps passait, plus je tombais amoureux de ton cœur Lily. Avant j'étais juste obsédé par toi car tu es la plus jolie fille que je n'ai jamais rencontré et après je me suis épris de ton cœur, de ta personnalité. Ne me repousse pas maintenant que je sais qui est mon âme sœur.

Lily serra sa main. Ses mots la touchaient tellement. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait tant rêvé qu'il lui dise de telles paroles depuis le soir du bal. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle lui prit la main et plongea ses émeraudes dans ses yeux noisette.

- Oh James. Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé que tu dises ça. J'avais tellement peur que tu me repousses après tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Jamais plus, je ne pourrais te repousser. Je t'aime tellement. Tu hantes mes rêves. J'ai passé ma semaine à t'observer. Je voulais tellement m'approcher de toi, te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je ne savais pas avant de te connaître réellement James Potter qu'une fille pouvait tomber autant amoureuse d'un garçon.

Les larmes coulaient le long ses joues tandis qu'elle lui avouait ses sentiments les plus profonds. Les deux amoureux avaient complètement oublié Sirius et Remus qui tentaient de se mettre silencieusement à l'écart. Une larme naquit au coin de l'œil de James avait suivre un chemin invisible le long de sa joue. Lily l'essuya du bout des doigts. Elle s'approcha gentiment de James. Les visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Elle sentait son souffle contre elle. Leur main se serra. La distance disparut entre eux quand le prince charmant posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa princesse. Lily répondit doucement à son premier baiser. Sa langue caressa avec douceur les lèvres féminines. Lily entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard gêné et sortirent de la pièce laissant un peu d'intimité aux jeunes amoureux. Ils croisèrent l'infirmière qui leur demanda si James était réveillé. Ils répondirent affirmatif mais quand elle voulut entrer, ils firent leur possible pour ne pas qu'elle entre. Malgré leur effort, madame Pomfresh entra et s'arrêta sur le seuil bouche bée. Devant elle, son patient et la préfète en chef échangea un langoureux baiser. La jeune fille était à moitié couchée sur le jeune, une de ses mains caressait ses cheveux en bataille. La main de James était posée sur sa hanche. A la fin de leur premier baisé, il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui murmura un doux "je t'aime" auquel elle répondit par les mêmes trois mots si tendre. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau témoignant ainsi la véracité de leur parole. Aucun des deux adolescents ne remarqua la présence de la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière ferma rapidement la porte quand elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Je crois que monsieur Potter va beaucoup mieux, murmura-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que faisait l'infirmière qui leur répondit par un regard noir. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, hilares. C'est dans cet état qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune où Alice et Jane accoururent vers eux ainsi que Peter. Ils leur expliquèrent que James allait bien. Il était occupé avec Lily à mélanger leur salive, expliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Le lundi soir, James fut enfin autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Il arriva dans la grande salle avec les autres maraudeurs. A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la salle qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle retentit pour le féliciter de sa victoire de samedi. Il leur répondit par un sourire avant de se diriger vers les quatre places libres se trouvant à côté de trois jeunes filles. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Lily, il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se pencher et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après ce rapide baisé, il s'assit à ses côtés sans quitter ses émeraudes des yeux. Il lui prit la main. Toute la salle était sous le choc. Depuis quand James Potter, le grand maraudeur sortait-il avec Lily Evans, la préfète en chef. Même les professeurs faisaient les grands yeux. Les deux amoureux ignorèrent les regards braqués sur eux. Leurs meilleurs amis étaient pliés de rire devant la réaction générale.

- Mange Jamesie au lieu de dévorer ta copine des yeux, se moqua Sirius.

- Siri, je n'ai plus besoin que tu joues à la maman poule.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius Jimmy, il faut que tu manges, renchérit Lily.

- Te voilà avec deux mamans poules Jamesie. Et si ta Lily est autant chieuse que moi, tu vas en baver, ricana Sirius.

- Je crois que James a sentit comment vous vous occupiez de lui quand il dormait à l'infirmerie avec vous deux sur lui, rappela Remus.

- Tu oserais dire que je suis une mauvaise petite amie, Remus ? menaça Lily.

- Tu n'étais pas encore en couple avec lui à ce moment-là.

Ils continuèrent à tranquillement à discuter sans se soucier des rumeurs sur le nouveau couple à la mode de Poudlard. Les maraudeurs commencèrent à se calmer avec leur blague. Lily, Alice et Jane passaient beaucoup de temps avec les quatre garçons et avaient même pris l'habitude de faire leur devoir avec eux. Les temps avaient changé à Poudlard. L'amour régnait.


	17. Epilogue

Voilà la fin... Ca me fait tout drôle... Mais bon, j'espère que ca vous aura plu! Bisous! BOnne lecture^^ Merci pour tous les commentaires reçus! FloriaPotty  


* * *

**Epilogue**

La neige recouvrait le paysage où traversait le Poudlard express qui ramenait les élèves dans leur famille pour les fêtes de Noël. Dans un compartiment, se trouvait les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily, Alice et Jane. Remus et Sirius faisaient une partie d'échec tandis que Peter les regardaient jouer attentivement. Alice et Jane étaient pleine discussion de fille. Les deux amoureux étaient dans un coin. Lily sur les genoux de James. Ses doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux noirs jais tandis que son autre main caressait son torse, ses épaules. Leur regard était plongé dans celui de l'autre. Le jeune homme caressait le dos, voire même un peu pus bas. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Leur baisé était à la fois doux, profond, sauvage… parfait. Le voyage se déroula tranquillement. Une fois arrivé à la gare, Alice, Jane, Remus et Peter partirent retrouver leurs parents alors que Sirius restait avec les deux amoureux mains dans la main sous la grande horloge de la gare.

- Pourquoi ton petit frère est parti et toi tu es encore avec nous ? demanda Lily surprise.

- Parce que comme toi Lily, je vais passer les fêtes chez les Potter.

- Sirius vient avec nous ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit, s'étonna Lily en se tournant vers son petit ami.

- Siri passe toutes ses vacances chez moi. Il ne s'entend pas avec sa famille, expliqua James.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très joyeux chez toi. Dans mon cas aussi, c'est plutôt triste.

- Jamesie qu'as-tu raconté à ta petite amie sur ma famille ?

- Rien de spécial, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Siri. Toute façon, Lily sait tout. Elle est bien au courant que nous sommes des animagi non déclaré parce que Remus est un loup-garou.

- C'est vrai. Elle sait que ce n'est pas la grande fête chez les Potter durant cette période ? Tu lui as expliqué ce qui c'était passé ?

- Pour ta petite sœur ? demanda Lily alors que James se taisait.

Pourtant, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius. James semblait toujours triste quand on lui rappela ce douloureux souvenir. Elle se souvint alors du jour ensoleillée où Cornedrue lui avait raconté son plus grand secret que seuls les maraudeurs et sa famille connaissait.

_« Fleur de Lys : Alors dis-moi Cornedrue aurais-tu un petit secret à me raconter ? Je te raconte toute la journée que je suis miss Casse croûte, que mon père ne me cause à peine vu qu'il n'est jamais là et laisse ma belle mère me traiter comme une moins que rien. Je t'ai même parlé de la mort de ma maman quand j'étais petite alors raconte moi ton secret je sais que tu en as un. Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire comment tu étais devenu le meilleur ami de Patmol._

_Cornedrue : Okay. Tu as gagné Fleur de Lys. J'ai rencontré Patmol quand j'avais six ans quand j'étais au parc pour enfant avec ma maman et lui avec la sienne. On a commencé à jouer ensemble mais très vite sa mère nous a séparé parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de jouer ensemble à cause des idées que sa famille a. Des idées opposées à celle de ma famille. On se retrouvait au parc quand on était avec nos nounous et qu'elles nous laissaient jouer sans rien dire à nos parents. On est devenu les meilleurs amis parce qu'à l'âge de sept et demi, au mois de décembre, le 21 exactement, ma petite sœur de deux mois est décédée sans qu'on sache réellement ce qu'il lui était arrivée. J'étais petit et quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis mis à étouffer, on va dire. J'arrivais plus à respirer. Mes parents ont stressé et ont eu peur de perdre un deuxième enfant. J'ai fini aux urgences de Ste-Mangouste. Mes parents ont appris que j'avais des difficultés respiratoires. La nouvelle m'avait tant déboussolé que j'ai fait une grave crise. J'ai dût me faire opérer en urgence c'est pour cette raison que j'ai une sale cicatrice au milieu de torse. Bref, j'ai appris à vivre avec ça. Je sens quand je commence à avoir de la peine à respirer, je tousse beaucoup. J'ai toujours mes médicaments sur moi ! A Poudlard personne ne se doute de ça. Je préfère que ça reste secret, je n'ai pas envie non plus d'être le centre d'attention à cause de ça…_

_Fleur de Lys : wahoo, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. En quoi ça à voir avec Patmol ?_

_Cornedrue : mes parents avaient remarqué que parfois quand j'étais fatigué ou que je n'étais pas bien, je respirais mal alors quand ils ont appris ce que j'avais réellement, ma mère a pris congé pour être plus présente. Alors quand je voulais aller au parc, c'était fini d'aller jouer avec Patmol. On se cachait dans le toboggan pour parler sans qu'elle nous voit. Mais un jour, j'avais à peu près huit ans, je me suis sentit mal, on était caché dans le toboggan, ma maman avait les médicaments. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir, j'étais trop mal alors Patmol est parti en courant pour dire que je n'étais pas bien. Il pleurait. Très vite, j'ai été remis sur pied, dans le quart d'heure qui a suivit. Depuis ce jour, on se cachait plus pour jouer. Quand, avec ma maman, on a expliqué à Patmol ce qui m'était arrivé, il a promis à ma maman qu'il s'occuperait de moi, chose qu'il fait encore, comme une maman poule. On est devenu inséparable. Elle nous aidait à nous voir en cachette de ses parents qui ne voulaient pas qu'on soit ensemble._

_Fleur de Lys : Oh c'est trop mignon. C'est une amitié à la vie à la mort quoi !_

_Cornedrue : Ouais ! C'est mon grand frère ! Mais parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ? Je déteste parler de ça même si c'est tout le fondement de notre amitié, ça me rappelle que j'ai une certaine faiblesse…_

_Fleur de Lys : parfois, les faiblesses sont aussi les points forts ! Mais parlons d'autre chose ! »_

Lily sourit en se souvenait de cette conversation où elle avait découvert ce qui liait James Potter et Sirius Black, deux héritiers de grandes familles aux idéologies opposées. Elle les regarda rigoler comme deux frères.

- Pourquoi nous regardes-tu comme ça ma Lilou ?

- Elle réalise enfin qu'elle ne sort pas avec le plus beau mec de l'école alors elle profite pour me mater ! N'est-ce pas Lily ?

- Patmol ta tête enfle fais attention. Et le plus beau mec, c'est mon Jimmy.

A peine sa phrase fut-elle terminée qu'elle vit arrivé une femme qui les appelait. Une magnifique femme, les cheveux bruns longs et légèrement ondulés dans le dos, habillée avec élégance marchait rapidement en souriant. Elle arriva et prit son fils dans ses bras qui dut lâcher la main de sa petite amie. Puis, elle se tourna vers Sirius et l'enlaça à son tour. Elle se délaissa des deux garçons pour se tourner vers elle. Lily plongea dans le regard dans celui de sa futur belle-maman et sut d'où les magnifiques yeux noisette de James.

- Bonjour, tu dois sûrement être Lily. Je suis la maman à James, se présenta-t-elle avant de lui faire la bise chaleureusement.

- Enchanté Madame Potter…

- Appelle-moi Elizabeth et pas de vous avec moi. James nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, tout l'été d'ailleurs, ajouta Elizabeth Potter avec son grand sourire, tout en échangea un regard complice avec Sirius qui pouffait de rire.

- Maman, on y va ? l'interrompit James.

Lily sourit avant de prendre la main que lui tendait son petit ami, elle les suivit dans le parking de la gare où les attendait un chauffeur dans une magnifique Porsche noire. Le trajet ne fut guère long. Lily n'eut pas trop le temps de réaliser qu'elle était dans une voiture de luxe qu'elle se retrouvait en face d'une immense demeure victorienne. Elle suivit les trois autres personnes qui entrèrent dans le manoir. En entrant, le père de James qui les attendait dans le salon se leva et enlaça son fils unique, heureux de le retrouver. Il fit la même une accolade à Sirius, avant de serrer chaleureusement la main à Lily. William Potter était la copie conforme en plus âge de James. Ce dernier prit congé auprès de ses parents et monta avec Lily et Sirius dans les couloirs pour arriver à leur chambre.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Lily était assise sur le lit de James et regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige recouvrait l'immense jardin des Potter, un paradis sur terre. Un peu plus loin, on apercevait l'endroit où ils avaient quelques jours plutôt fait un bonhomme et une bataille de boule de neige. Elle sourit à se souvenir. Elle avait passé les plus belles vacances de Noël depuis une éternité. La famille de James l'avait rapidement acceptée et qu'elle gâtée comme s'il faisait déjà partie de la fratrie. James lui avait offert un magnifique bracelet avec plein de diamant qui avait dût lui couter une fortune. Elle souriait. Jamais, elle n'avait imaginé que son prince charmant rencontré sur internet allait réellement la conduire à vivre un conte de fée. Elle était devenue une véritable princesse. Même ses habits qu'elle avait achetés lorsqu'elle avait fait du shopping avec la cousine de James ressemblaient à ceux d'une princesse. Elle habitait un véritable château. Il y avait des elfes de maison qui lui proposaient des cookies à toutes heures de la journée. Puis, son regard se posa sur James qui rigolait avec son grand frère de cœur. D'ailleurs, Sirius l'avait carrément pris sous son aile. Il faisait parti de sa famille lui aussi désormais. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Sirius Black serait comme un membre de sa famille, elle aurait éclaté de rire, tout comme si un jour on lui aurait dit que James Potter était son prince charmant que toutes les filles rêvent de rencontrer. Sans qu'elle le voie arriver, elle sentit un cousin lui arriver dessus. Elle lança un regard noir aux deux garçons qui s'amusaient à se faire une bataille de polochon. Elle prit celui qui lui était arrivé dessus et leur relança dessus avant de se mêler à leur batailler. Les éclats de rire retentirent dans tout le manoir ce soir-là.


End file.
